Blue Moon
by Egratia
Summary: The day Jake pulled her from the waves, Bella decided that Jake could not only fix cars, but mend her heart as well. Edward and Alice don't particularly like that decision and with Victoria still running around the pack faces many challenges. AU set during New Moon. I don't own SM's characters, I'm just happy to play with them. M for some language and eventual smut.
1. Ch 1: Decisions

**A/N: So welcome to my new story. This is my "what if Bella would have chosen Jacob" story. We begin in the Swan's kitchen on the infamous cliff diving day. Jacob gets his kiss in before the phone rings.**

 **We'll see a strong Bella emerge faster and a smarter Charlie. But, vampire antics ensue. And let's not forget that Jake and Bells are just teenagers.  
**

 **MarinaNamaste is my wonderful beta from down under and I love her. She helps me so much.**

* * *

My head was still full of Alice. She'd never said _his_ name, but she'd conveyed that _he_ wasn't doing well and _he_ was the reason that she hadn't answered any of my messages.

The jump off the cliff had brought her. She thought I was trying to kill myself. Funny enough, that had never crossed my mind. I just wanted to feel something.

It was Jake that pulled me out. It was Jake who always saved me. He hadn't found me in the woods; that was Sam. But Jake brought me back to life.

When I shivered in the truck, he warmed me with his heat, even after I refused his kiss—again. God, I wanted to kiss him. I did. I loved the passion that burned in his eyes. I loved the heat he radiated through me. I loved that he wasn't afraid to tell or show me how he felt about anything.

And here we stood in my kitchen after I'd sent Alice away. I hadn't made up my mind about this yet. But his lips inched closer to mine, his heat radiating around me warming my cold, dark world.

What was I waiting for? Edward did nothing for me but make me feel inferior and unsure of myself. In his absence, I ceased to function as a human being.

What was that?

I jumped off a cliff to try to hear his voice? See his image? Feel something. I'd become _that_ girl. That dependent kind of girl my mother always warned me about and refused to become.

And, in front of me was this gorgeous specimen of a human who warmed me inside and out. He made me feel something, though I'd spent months in denial. He made me feel good about myself; like, I was worth something. I looked up into his eyes. Those dark chestnut eyes were flecked with gold since his change. They were so sincere; so eager.

If I didn't choose Jacob, I was an idiot.

Jacob's love presented me a choice: him over the nothing I had lived for over half a year. The fact was—I _was_ getting older. And I was wasting my life. I was wasting my life waiting for a boy, who was frozen in time; who always thought he knew what was best for me without considering my thoughts or feelings on matters.

I had to make this decision now. I licked my lips, and instead of pulling away, like I'd done on several occasions including earlier this evening, I leaned in.

Jake wasn't expecting that. But it made it sweeter. His bottom lip brushed mine. It was hot but sweet. His hand inched behind my neck, under my hair, pulling my face closer to his.

"Bella," he whispered, before pressing his lips to mine more firmly. I felt myself reacting. My arms slid up and my hands clasped around his neck. I was feeling something, alright, from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes. A knot formed low in my belly and begged for pressure. His lips molded around mine and were so soft. I nibbled on his bottom one, relishing in the difference from my previous experience. He seemed to like that a lot.

The kitchen phone's shrill ring made me yelp and I felt Jacob smile against my lips. He reached over with one hand while planting another peck on my swollen lips before speaking into the receiver.

"Swan residence," Jacob said, his eyes trapping mine so the intensity of the moment didn't fade away. His other arm tightened around my waist. "He's not here right now, he's planning a funeral."

Jacob hung up the phone without another word and his lips were on mine again. He pushed me back against the counter and lifted me up onto it so I was more level with him.

His kisses became more passionate; more demanding. Again, it was nothing like I'd experienced before. Jake was showing me how he felt and unleashing the passion I know I'd forced him to bottle up for weeks and months. I went right along with it. I uncorked the bottle of my emotions, too. I was tired of repressing them and saving them for someone who refused to reciprocate or accept them. So it was time to lavish them on someone who did.

Jake's lips took a little detour down my jawline while my hands slid down his bare back. He'd changed so much in the past few weeks, physically. I hadn't had time to truly appreciate it. I was sure he was more than willing to let me do that now. When his lips made it to the bottom of my neck I felt his tongue slide up the trail he'd just made and back through my lips which were parted in a gasp.

God, where'd he learn to do that? It's like he knew all the places to touch me to wake up the parts I thought were dead with no hope for resurrection. Maybe I wasn't broken like a car that would never run right. Maybe Jake could fix more than broken down cars. We tested and teased each other for a few more moments before Jacob pulled away.

"Dammit!" he breathed out, his head snaking around to look behind him. His hand remained possessively on my hips.

"What?" I asked, frightened I'd done something wrong.

"They always find a way to fuck things up," he answered, turning his body so he was standing in front of me, shielding me from whatever he heard through the door. I peeked around his bulging bicep which shook with pre-phase trembles.

"Bella," the little high pitched voice called and then I understood Jake's stance, "what did you do?" She ghosted into the room and saw, I'm sure, my swollen lips and the way I was sitting on the counter with my legs parted to accommodate Jake's massive body. I knew they could smell arousal and I had to reek of it.

"Nothing Alice, why?" Jake said in a tired, frustrated tone.

"I can't see her future anymore," Alice said, eyes wide. "It just completely disappeared and with it so did Edward's. What did you decide? What did you do?" Jacob's body began a vibration I knew would lead the destruction of Charlie's kitchen if I didn't stop this soon. I reached around Jake's waist and rested my hand on his hard stomach.

"Jake, stop. I got this, okay?" I kept my voice soft and soothing. I leaned up and kissed his shoulder blade and nuzzled my nose back and forth a few times and that seemed to calm him down. Alice's keen eyes watched the exchange.

"Fine," he responded, though tightly and through clenched teeth. I suspected that was more for intimidation than it was for uncontrolled anger that led to phasing.

I pushed lightly on his back and he took a step forward so I could hop down off the counter top. I walked around Jake who kept an arm possessively around my waist.

"I decided, Alice," I finally answered. "I finally decided to do what Edward told me to do and move on and live my life. I chose Jacob who pulled me back to life."

"It's not that," Alice shook her head, though I noticed her eyes flicker to Jake's hand on my waist and the slight disapproving look that crossed her face. "I knew you were going to choose him sooner or later. I saw that ages ago. What happened when Edward called? I can't see past the moment the dog answered the phone."

Edward was the one who called? I didn't know how to feel about that. Pain. Pain was definitely there. Anger, hurt, rage, longing, love, sadness—it was all there and I couldn't sort through it all.

"Edward didn't call," Jacob scorned. " _Dr. Cullen_ called. Not Edward. He asked for Charlie."

"No, you simpleton!" Alice exclaimed. "That was Edward trying to see if Bella was still alive, what did you say to him?"

Thunder crashed in my world as lightning struck and sparks flew, illuminating some newly discovered truths. Had this happened five minutes earlier—just five minutes and before I'd chosen to kiss Jacob—it would have sent me reeling. I would have felt anger towards Jacob for not telling me who was on the phone. But that kiss, those kisses, they changed everything. They opened my eyes to so many things.

"You told him he was planning a funeral," I said, looking up at him. To his credit, he looked a little horror struck. But I didn't want Jake to feel bad. Edward had misrepresented himself. Again. If Edward would just learn to be honest with people, then his life, and the lives of everyone he touched, would be so much easier. But he didn't know how to do that. He drew me into it and I had begun lying to everyone I knew. He made everything so difficult. Maybe the ability to read everyone else's minds kept him from being open with anyone else. No matter the reason, I just couldn't take that any more.

"It doesn't matter," I said, reaching down and grabbing Jacob's hand and intertwining my fingers with his. "Edward chose to leave me for dead in the forest so it doesn't matter if I actually died or if I survived. Jake didn't do anything wrong." There was purpose in my voice that was rooted in some vine of strength I'd just discovered. It was reaching for the light and I wasn't going to let Edward's fib smother my hope again.

"You heard her," Jake said. "Run along and go save your brother again." He pulled me in closer, wrapping his other arm around my waist and I leaned into him for support. It was there like a solid oak. Jake made everything better, warmer, and just…doable.

* * *

 **A/N: So tell me what you think. I'll try to update once a week.**

 **Leave me some love.**


	2. Ch 2: Standing Up

**A/N: So off to a running start.**

 **Stephenie Meyer depicted a high school girl who is real whether we like Bella's co-dependency or not. They exist and what we see through SM's work is Bella _slowly_ pulling out of it and finally, at the end of Breaking Dawn, asserting herself.**

 **What I'm hoping to do is show what I wish Bella _would_ have done. It would have made a completely different story. Come play in my AU.**

* * *

"Bella, you're not going to help me save him?" Alice pouted. "You're the only one he can't read. The only one he can't see coming." Something caught in my brain.

"Save him? What are you talking about?" I asked. "I thought you couldn't see him anymore."

"He's going to the Volturi who are going to annihilate him," she exclaimed. Though that didn't make sense to me. How could she know that if she couldn't see him anymore?

"That's his decision," Jake growled. "Bella's got nothing to do with that."

Alice just stood there watching us with her mouth hanging open.

"You heard him," I said with a steely edge in my voice. I was furious that she thought that I would just run off with her after all this time. Alice's honey colored eyes turned to me and her lip quivered.

"You're agreeing with him?" she squeaked. There was a time I would have done anything she suggested. I was going to give up my mortality because _she_ suggested it was a possibility. It seemed so silly now. She was trying to manipulate me with guilt over a situation Edward caused on multiple levels.

"Yes, Alice, I am." I felt Jake plant a kiss right below my ear. I leaned into him, soaking in some of his strength and power. It was possessive and liberating all at the same time. He was showing me support while telling her to back off.

"But _he's_ nothing but an overgrown puppy!" she shrieked gesturing towards Jake. Hysteria did not look good on her beautiful features. I felt a growl deep in Jake's chest and the vibrations began again. It resonated through me, too.

"He's the one person in my life who has shown me any kind of consistency. The only time he wasn't there for me was when he physically couldn't be," I yelled back, letting months of pent up frustration and anger I felt from the complete Cullen abandonment leech into my words. "You all left me for dead on the forest floor. You didn't answer any of my emails, Alice. Not a single one. You made yourself my best friend and then left me when I needed you most. Now you want me to help you save the one person who caused me the greatest pain?" My voice echoed through the kitchen and the tension increased.

"He didn't want us to contact you. He just wanted what he thought was best for you. He loves you so much," Alice pleaded, attempting to add another layer of guilt.

"That's not love. He didn't even discuss it with me and then he intentionally broke my heart. He told me he didn't want me," I replied.

"He did that hoping you'd move on with your life," Alice tried to explain again.

"And I have! That's what I'm trying to do and you've shown up right as I made that decision?" Pieces fell together in my mind and didn't like the picture it created. "I loved Edward." I surprised myself by using past tense. "I was going to give up my mortality to spend eternity with him. He rejected that offer. He rejected me. Now I'm refusing to be pulled back into his controlling, manipulative world."

Alice's eyes widened even more in shock as the words tumbled from my mouth. Once the dam I'd built to hold back my emotions broke, there was no stopping them. And the more I talked, the more I seemed to understand.

"Don't you see, Alice? _He_ chose this. Even now, _he's_ choosing this course knowing you'll see and come directly to me for help. I'm done, Alice. I'm choosing the light." The sound emanating from Jake's chest after my little speech was more like a cat's purr than a growl. Again, I was bolstered and strengthened by his presence. It was so different from feeling weak, ugly, and insignificant.

"I see, Bella. You refuse to help the man you once _claimed_ to love more than life itself. I see perfectly how temporary your love is," Alice said, leaving one more assessing glance at Jake's stance behind me. She had to notice how close we stood, how his possessive hand on my hip actually made me bolder and stronger. The corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown and she turned on her heel and left at vampire speed. For a few beats the kitchen was silent except a few drips from the faucet that hit the metallic sink.

"God, she reeks!" Jake said, breaking the silence by burying his nose in my hair and inhaling. My head was spinning. If Jake hadn't been holding me so tightly I would have fallen as I crumpled from exhaustion.

So much had happened today.

The room went black and images flashed before my eyes. The first day I saw Edward in the cafeteria. His black eyes later in biology filled with rage and hate. His golden eyes when he finally presented himself in my bedroom at night. His skin in the sunlight. His copper hair against the deep green grass of our special meadow. His face as he watched Jasper attack me. The expression as he told me he didn't want me. The last image I saw with the most clarity and laced with the most honesty. Jasper's attack finally gave him an altruistic excuse to finally be rid of his mortal play toy.

There was a loud ringing in my ears as I climbed my way back to consciousness. I could feel that I was laying on something soft and something was stroking my cheek.

"Bells?" Jake's frantic voice called. "Bella? Shit! Come on!" I could feel my shoulders being roughly shaken. Gone was the bold confidence that'd bolstered me just a few moments ago and the bumbling sixteen year old boy was back.

"Jake," I rasped in an attempt to calm him down. My eyes fluttered open and the ringing finally subsided. I didn't try to sit up. I'd fainted enough in my life and knew better to get up right away.

"Shit, Bella. I was so scared. I didn't know if she did some weird voodoo on you or something."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you, Jacob," I said, reaching up to touch his cheek. His eyes closed when I made contact and the depth of his love washed over me.

"For what?" he finally grinned. "The kiss? I can give you more of those," he promised. I smiled back at him.

"One more right now and then help me to my room? I'm exhausted. And you probably need to get to the Clearwater's house, yeah?" He looked at me, moved and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. He lingered less than an inch away for another second and he swiped his bottom lip across mine. He smiled and pulled away.

"Charlie told me to take care of you," Jacob assured me. "He said he'd feel better if he knew someone was here and he could concentrate better." It sounded like something Charlie would say and I knew he trusted Jacob. I wasn't sure how Charlie'd feel if he knew we were now more than friends, but I didn't want to think about that at that moment. "So, I've given you your kiss, now I'll help you to your room." He lifted me like I weighed nothing more than a twig and carried me up the stairs.

When he reached my room he gently set me on the bed. "Damn, it stinks in here, too." I was grimy and gritty and I could smell the salt water and sea weed in my hair. I was just about to tell Jacob I needed a shower when he spoke.

"I need to phase and tell the pack what's happened. Why don't you take a shower and get ready for bed and I'll come check on you in twenty." It was almost as if he read my mind. Being with Jake was just easy.

Easy as breathing. And I decided that I liked breathing.

"Sounds good. You won't go far?" I asked. I didn't want him to go. I liked the confidence I felt when he was by my side.

"Nope," he said ending the word with a pop. "I'm not leaving until I know the leech is out of Forks." It stung a little to hear Alice referred to in their derogatory manner, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that the Cullens were actually leeches even if they didn't suck blood. Edward leeched my passion and my pride. Alice leeched my friendship and identity. And they both used guilt and insecurity as their venom.

"Good," I smiled back at him. "I want more kisses." Now that he'd opened that flood gate, I wasn't sure I could close it again. I'd also decided that Jacob was a fantastic kisser.

"I think I can help you with that," he said shedding his shirt and opening the window.

"Jake," I said, alarmed, "use the door! Don't hurt yourself!"

"Bells, this is faster and easier. And if I hurt myself doing this, I don't deserve to phase any more. Besides, I'm trying to impress you with my physical prowess." He waggled his eyebrows. I giggled at him.

"I'm already impressed," I said. Holy crow he was cut. He wasn't sculpted like a piece of art to be admired from afar. He was cut from physical exertion and it begged to be explored.

"You gonna stand there while I shed my shorts, too?" he asked with a cheeky smirk. "I don't mind if you don't." He was sexy when he was flirty, too. How had I never noticed this before? I felt a blush run up my neck and spread across my cheeks. I was not ready to see _all_ off him.

"Ah, no," I said aloud, heading towards my dresser to get the clean clothes to put on after a shower. "Just let me get some stuff before you strip, please." I smiled at him again through my lashes trying to recreate the first time I flirted with him successfully on the beach a year ago. I chose a lined camisole that would both cover and be a little revealing, a cute pair of panties—not that I planned for him to see them—but it'd make me feel cute, and a little pair of running shorts Renee had bought me during her week long running phase.

I headed out the door to the bathroom and looked back. "Give me twenty minutes?" I said.

"Sure, sure." Jake said eyeing the clothes in my arms with a grin. "See you soon."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave me some love.**


	3. Ch 3 Laying Down

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's time for an update. Thank you all for the reviews and favorites/follows.**

 **Here's some from Jake's POV. We're gonna start swtichin' for a little bit.**

 **As always, thanks to MarinaNamaste for all her beta help. She's amazing. Check out her stories.**

* * *

I waited until she was out of the door and I heard the bathroom door click shut before I dropped to the ground a story below and shed my shorts. I wouldn't have stripped in front of her, but I loved making her blush. It was so cute.

I had just made out with Bella Swan in her kitchen! I couldn't phase after that. My mind, and dick, were still reeling from the events of the last half hour. I guess they'd find out sooner or later though. And I did want to show Sam how Bella had stood up to the witchy, future seeing leech. Sam felt very protective of Bella since he found her on the forest floor. It was why Sam relieved me from patrol once she jumped off the cliff and I had to go save her again. He sent me to look after her.

This had been a long-assed fucking day.

Harry died.

Bella almost died.

A leech returned.

On the other hand—

I saved Bella.

I kissed Bella.

Bella kissed me back.

Bella stood up to the leech.

Bella wanted to kiss me more.

It was time to phase. I dropped my shorts at the edge of the forest so on my way back I could dress before I crossed the lawn. Maybe I should have thought of that before I shed them. I was sure there was going to be a next time and that made me smile. I finally allowed the shiver to ripple up my spine and hunched over in time to fall on my front paws. I looked back at the Swan's house so anyone who was on patrol would see where I was.

"What's up?" Sam asked, huffing along the treaty line. "Is that a leech I smell?"

"Yep. One of the Cullen's came back. The psychic one, she saw a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff and she came to see if Bella was still alive." I began the memory of the exchange after the kiss when I was standing in front of Bella. I felt Sam's pleasure as Bella stood up to Alice and displayed some anger at their return.

"She's getting stronger despite her little tumble off the cliff," Sam mused replaying my memories again.

"Yeah," I thought back, "I think it finally helped her come to her senses." Sam replayed the conversation in the kitchen three times and I felt his pleasure grow each time he watched Bella state, "you all left me for dead on the forest floor."

"I didn't miss that kiss under her ear," Paul spoke up and I could practically feel his hard-on as he pushed for answers. "You finally get in there?" I couldn't stop the memory of our first kiss from flooding my mind. It was too fresh and I wanted to replay it so much—just not for them. I shut it down before I showed them all how I propped Bella up on the counter and pushed myself against her. Paul didn't need to see that yet.

"Jesus, Black!" Paul thought, amused. "Did you swallow her tongue or what?"

"Fuck off, Paul," I thought back. Though it pleased me that Bella had been so responsive.

"'Bout time, Jake," Embry cheered. Without meaning to, I mentally agreed with him. Bella had been holding back for a long time and I was driving the whole pack fucking insane.

"Knock it off. We have to concentrate on this," Sam's chastisement silenced all the light discussion. "Are the Cullens back?"

"I don't think so," I thought over the conversation again for everyone's review. There didn't seem to be anything that indicated there were any more of them.

"Wait," Paul thought and he backed up to where Bella accused Edward of doing this just so Alice would see and come directly to Bella, "that's interesting."

"What?" I asked. I didn't see what he was talking about.

"Edward had to know that Alice would see something based on his decision. Remember that Bella told us that's how the freak's vision works. Someone makes a decision and then Alice will see something. If it's strong enough, the little meddler feels like she has act on it. Like showing up today." Paul could be an asshole, but when he was on task, he was one of the sharpest minds in the pack. He continued.

"I'll bet that Douch-ward left because he couldn't handle the ginger leech and he figured we'd take care of her for him. Then, he'd swing back around and pick up a love-sick Bella when the hard work was done. But Bella dove off a cliff today and sucked your face and his plan went south because the psychic one can't see us and Bella finally choose you. I bet that'll draw him back here," Paul concluded.

"That's not bad," Sam considered what Paul was saying.

"Bella's the perfect bait to finish them both off," Paul proposed.

My hackles raised and I growled as I ran further into the forest. "You are not using Bella as fucking bait!" I snarled.

"Down, boy!" Paul called. "She already is bait, you retard. Her presence anywhere draws any blood sucker in a 100 mile radius to her. She can't help it. So, let's keep her on pack land and get Ginger to cross the treaty line. If Bella draws Cullen back, then we can let the red head take him out. She wants him dead, too. Let's let the leeches kill each other off and all we have to do is pick up the pieces and burn them."

I hated when Paul made sense. It made his ginormous ego even bigger. I could see Sam and Embry thinking over what Paul had said.

"Interesting thoughts, Paul. I gotta head back to the Clearwater's house," Sam said. I didn't think that was such a good idea, given his past with Leah, but Sam felt that it was important to show up to show support the family. Sue knew about the pack and now she'd have to take Harry's spot on the council.

"I don't like that leech smell at her house," Embry remarked. "It's almost too strong. What's up with that?" Embry had the best nose in the pack. He could smell nuances and that none of us could, and then through the pack mind help us distinguish them. It was amazing.

"I don't know," Paul mused. I don't remember enough about them when they were here to differentiate." They bounced ideas back and forth for a while, but all I wanted to do what get back to Bella.

"You guys work out the details and I'll go keep her safe until Charlie comes home." I finally thought during their mental musings.

"Banging her will not keep you safe if Charlie catches you fucking his daughter," Paul barked through a laugh.

"I'm not going to bang her!" I returned, though I doubted I'd turn her down if she pushed the issue. My little man was up for all kinds of possibilities.

"But she does want to kiss you some more," Embry teased as the memory leaked out.

"Later, fuckers," I called as I phased back before I could hear any more. I ran on foot the rest of the way to where I dropped my shorts. She had to be done with her shower by now. I sniffed the air and lifted an ear. The leech stench was still strong around the house, and I briefly wondered if Alice had come back. But it wasn't fresh—it was just lingering. The water wasn't running and I could hear Bella's little feet padding around her room. I liked the smell of her new shampoo; it was some lavender smelling concoction and it was soothing.

Climbing up to her window was easy enough, I just didn't want to scare the crap out of her. I reached into my pocket and texted her.

 **am outside and coming up. dont freak out**

I heard the tweet of her cell and then her quiet little shuffle to the window. Her head poked out after she lifted it up.

"What are you doing?" Bella called with a smile.

"I'm gonna come up. I didn't want to scare you," I answered. A funny look crossed her face, but she smiled again.

"You could use the front door, you know. Charlie isn't here," she smiled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I grinned back up at her.

"Okay, then. Get up here," she said with a smirk I had never seen before. It was sexy and cute all at once; it was a side of Bella I hadn't seen. And I liked it.

I jumped up and grabbed a low hanging limb. I pulled my hips up to the branch and hopped up so my feet rested on the same branch. "Move out of the way, then." I smirked at her expression. "I don't want to kick you."

She moved aside and I inched along the branch until it bowed under my weight. I waited for the rebound, grabbed the branch above me, and swung my feet into the window. I hadn't quite figured out how I felt about turning into a big dog and the fact that the entire pack knew my every thought, but I did love the control I had over every muscle in my human body. I felt powerful and it gave me a sense of control even with all the uncontrollable supernatural shit.

Under Bella's stunned gaze, I felt—well I felt hot.

I'd landed all Ironman style on her floor and I stood up to my full height. I felt her eyes watching me appreciatively the entire time. She was wearing these tiny little shorts and a shirt that left her creamy white shoulders bare. I wanted to touch her so much.

"Miss me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She just nodded. I slowly walked towards her, hoping and praying that she was thinking about our earlier encounter in the kitchen.

"Miss me?" she finally asked when I stopped in front of her, only inches separating us. Her voice was low and it shook a little bit. She was nervous. I made her nervous.

I liked that.

I just leaned over and kissed her again. I liked the tension now that I knew she wasn't going to pull away. It made it more exciting and less scary. Lightly and softly I pressed my lips to hers, making no other contact. I could almost feel her frustration at my lack of contact. I could flirt, too.

"What do you think?" I asked when I pulled away.

"Jake—" Her arms snaked around my neck and pulled me close to her. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and I wrapped my hungry arms around her. I relished the contact, too. I was depriving myself as much as I was her and she felt so good in my arms. I could feel her body begin to shake and it took me a moment to realize that she was crying.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked. I picked her up like a child, holding her close to me and sat down on the bed. I just hear Paul in my head: _Great job, loser. Your kisses aren't supposed to make her cry._

"I'm just so grateful for you," she sniffled. "I never realized how…how lost I was until I couldn't breathe under those waves. I didn't want to die…" she trailed off. She'd told me about her hallucinations in the truck on the way back to Forks when I had accused of her trying to kill Charlie, too. "I was just so caught up in _him_. Who does that? I am really sick, Jake. In the head." She hiccupped a sob and I reached over for the damp, lavender scented towel she must have used on her hair so she could wipe her nose.

"Shhhhh," I tried to calm her. "You're not as sick as you think if you finally realize it. Sam was so proud of you when I showed him how you stood up to that little one. He made me rethink it three times just so he could see it again. You're strong, Bells. You just got lost for a little bit." I ran my hands over her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"You think?" she asked, but without real conviction.

"I know it," I affirmed squeezing her a little tighter for reassurance. She shivered again and I gestured for her to get under the blankets.

"No, I'd rather cuddle up to you," she said looking up at me through her lashes. My heart melted all over again. Her lids were heavy with exhaustion. "You're so much warmer. Stay with me until I fall asleep? I just got so used to…" Again she trailed off before she elaborated on an Edward memory. I knew what she was thinking. She'd told me how Edward would sneak into her room at night like creepy-assed stalker and watch her sleep. She thought that one of the reasons she had such bad nightmares is she wasn't used to being alone when she slept and it amplified all the bad feelings.

"Sure, sure," I said. "You don't think Charlie'd go ape-shit?" I asked. I didn't want to push things with him, especially not today after so much had happened. Of course he didn't know about the cliff diving and I think that was something better left for another day.

"Not if we're both clothed and the door's open. He trusts you to take care of me. You've done so much for me already," her voice was earnest. "I owe you so much."

"Okay," I responded. We both lay back and she curled into my side letting out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said, placing her hand on my chest and she dropped off into sleep almost immediately. I, however, was stuck on something she'd said.

 _I owe you so much._

I wondered if that was why she kissed me. Was that why she finally decided to accept my many advances after weeks—months of trying? What if Bella wasn't doing this out of her newly discovered feelings for me? What if she was giving me what she thought she _owed_ me? It almost made me sick to think about.

Instead of dwelling on it, I simply replayed our little counter-top make out session. Pack mind was great for memories; it kept them all detailed so we could examine them if we wished. She seemed to be into it as much as I was and participating with equal fervor. Paul even noticed. I had almost swallowed her tongue because _she_ shoved it in there. That seemed eager enough. She didn't mind when I pulled her up on the counter and pushed into her. I even remembered one of her legs raising to hook around my waist. But I couldn't shake the feeling that it was all out of a sense of obligation.

I didn't want to be just an obligation.

I must have dozed off because the sound of Charlie climbing the stairs woke me. At first I didn't know what to do. I could move quickly enough to hide, but that would wake Bella up, who—as I looked at the clock—had been asleep continuously for the last three hours with no nightmares. I decided to just stay put. Charlie's form entered the doorframe and I froze. He stood there for a few moments before he said anything.

"How long she been asleep?" Charlie asked with his keen eyes taking in every detail. I lay on top of the blankets while Bella was buried underneath them, but she was still cuddled into my side. Charlie must have thought it was innocent enough because his calculating eyes softened when they landed on her peaceful, sleeping face.

"Almost three hours with no screaming at all," I said with a half-hearted smile. "Are you just now getting home from the Clearwater's?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, scratching his chin and looking at me skeptically again and then back to Bella. He had something on his mind.

"What is it?" I asked. I'd known him my whole life, I knew his body language. His sharp, skeptical eyes turned up to me again and he inhaled deeply.

"Do you turn into a wolf, too?"

Shit.

* * *

 **So? Whatcha think? Leave me some love.**


	4. Ch 4: Some Honesty

**A/N: Okay folks, I'm a teacher who gets the summer off, BUT I am also that teacher that teaches other teachers how to teach. I was just in Philadelphia doing a workshop and now I'm in San Diego and I had a pit stop in Vegas along the way (to which I _drove_ from San Diego in the dead of night. Hint: That is the only sane way to do that road trip. Gah!)**

 **BUT! I wanted to post a new chapter today for two very important reasons:**

 **1\. It's my birthday! :) Yes I am now 42 years young and I still have the mind of an 18 year old. Go figure.**

 **2\. And this is most important: IT'S THE BLUE MOON TONIGHT!  
How cool is that?  
**

 **So, here's the next chapter of Blue Moon. I hope y'all are enjoying it.**

* * *

What a day. Harry died that morning while he was assisting my deputies and me chase whatever it was that was killing hikers. And then I had come to find out that his kids changed in to dogs.

Wolves.

I left the house before anyone could explain because I didn't want to think about my lifelong friends being killers. I couldn't bear it. I just needed to process.

Because the rez mechanics always kept the police cruisers in such good working order, the drive home was quiet which meant my mind was able to work things over a little bit. I began thinking about all the strange events over the past few weeks and months. Not just the killings, I opened the circle wider.

Bella had become very secretive and plain dishonest while she dated that Cullen boy. I hadn't quite figured out how to confront her about it and then the little jerk up and left her. Included in that was her weird run to Phoenix and her injuries that happened there; they hung like a thick mist in my mind. None of it made any sense. I just couldn't believe that a whole family—adults included—would be in on such a huge deception. So I bought it. Or, I acted like I bought it. My mind never let it go.

Then there was Billy's reaction to the whole Phoenix travesty. He was furious when Bella returned so banged up but I wouldn't entertain his accusations that the Cullens had anything to do with it; despite my misgivings. It was just too farfetched and the Quileute Elders had always been prejudice against them—irrationally so. But maybe there was some merit there. Maybe _my_ judgment was the clouded one and they were all connected.

Then there was Jacob's infusion into Bella's life where she actually began to act human again. I was never so grateful to him and then he just left her high and dry. For weeks he just disappeared on her, leaving her almost worse than before. Billy acted strangely as well. Billy claimed that Jake was really sick, but things were being handled on the rez and not at the hospital because Dr. Cullen was employed there. But the Cullens were gone. I just put that down to superstitious legends and biases.

Then Jake showed up again and things were getting better again. If I added together all the weirdness swirling between the forests and towns of Forks and La Push, I just couldn't dismiss any of it as separate occurrences any more. It all had to be connected and I just had to figure it all out. Maybe I needed to look into Quileute history and find out why their ancestors turned into wolves. Maybe that would explain their bias against the Cullens.

Jake's car was parked in the drive way, which was good because I told him to stay with her. I just felt better when Jake was with Bella. I always thought Billy was a little too lax in his rules for Jake, but Jake was a good boy with a good heart. And Billy had it rough. I'd been overlooking Jake's under aged driving just so they could take care of themselves and get the things that they need.

I frowned when I found the front door unlocked, but I'd have to let it go. I'd give Bella the safety talk again tomorrow or next week. I took off my hat and hung my gun belt in the closet and then trudged up the stairs to check on her. I figured Jake was up there, too.

I stood there looking at my little girl in bed with what looked like a grown man. Damn, but Jake had filled out. He'd changed from that scrawny, awkward long-haired kid to—that-in a month? Yeah, he had to be in on all that weirdness. Or, steroids. This massive man asleep in my daughter's bed was more than capable of protecting her, I was sure.

But he was a _man_ in my daughter's bed.

But, I'd told him to stay with her. And he'd lulled her to sleep, apparently. He was doing what I told him to do. I just haven't really looked at him in the past few weeks.

I tried really hard to keep my heart and mind from shifting in to over-protective father overdrive. I looked around for the details: she was under the covers and he was on top. And she had the most peaceful expression on her face; it was stillest she'd been asleep since this whole mess with the Cullen boy began. She had curled herself into Jacob's side, his protective, muscular arm wrapped around her and her head resting peacefully on his broad shoulder; I had to admit that I didn't mind the sight of that.

Unless he turned into a wolf, too.

Jacob couldn't hurt her, could he? He wouldn't kill innocent hikers, would he? I just couldn't figure out how this all fit together. Hell, how did humans turn into wolves anyway? I knew I didn't imagine that. Life would be easier if I thought I was going crazy. I was considering all this when Jake looked up at me. I could tell he was a little nervous being caught in her bed. He looked a little guilty.

"How long she been asleep?" I finally asked trying to sound casual. I forced myself to see the Jacob Black I'd always known. The good kid who was trying really hard to win my daughter's heart. I tried to see the innocence until I knew better.

"Almost three hours with no screaming at all," he replied looking a little proud of himself. "Are you just now getting home from the Clearwater's?"

"Yeah," I answered. I didn't know how to ask what I wanted to ask. But I knew that Jake would give it to me straight if I asked. I rubbed my chin and cleared my throat.

"What is it?" he asked, confirming my instincts that he'd know something was up. He was quick and his abrupt kick into adulthood after his mother's death had made him very sensitive to the moods and needs of those around him.

"Do you turn into a wolf, too?" I asked. I watched the shock cross his face followed by a hint of fear. He recovered almost instantly, replacing those with a stoic mask and his eyes flickered down to Bella.

"What makes you ask me that?" Jacob asked. He was avoiding the question, but he didn't lie to me. I could work with that.

"Because I just saw Leah and Seth Clearwater morph into a giant wolves and it occurred to me that your disappearance a few weeks ago may have been the same thing," I answered finally giving voice to some of the dots I'd connected.

"What?" Jake asked, surprised. "Leah? Really?" It did not escape me that he wasn't surprised about Seth.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

"Look, Charlie, there is some heavy duty shit going on that I really can't talk about. I mean physically I can't because it's all a big supernatural secret. If I could, I would," Jake said. I shook my head frustrated. He still wasn't lying—just evading.

"Can you tell me if you're responsible for the dead hikers at least?" I needed something to hang on to.

"What?" he asked, a little offended. "NO!" Jake said emphatically and jiggling Bella just a bit. She stirred a little and when she settled back down she sighed. He continued a little softer. "We're chasing the ones doing that!" I let out a long breath I didn't even know I was holding. He'd answered many questions without saying much. I watched him place a kiss on the top of Bella's head before gently extracting himself from her grip. He stood up to his full height and damn that kid was tall.

"Look, Charlie, I have to go see what happened. Leah and Seth are new and the rest of the guys in the pack are going to need some help. I'll see if I can let you in on everything else, but I have to ask permission," he explained.

"Ask who?" I asked. "Tribal Elders? They know I saw that tonight. I just left before…"

"Good, that will help," Jake said moving towards the window. "I have to ask the alpha." I could tell he was trying to give me as much information as he could as indirectly as he could. "

"You can be a great asset to us, but I may have to convince some people. I have to go." He looked back over to Bella and I saw his face soften again. Something must have happened between those two because he didn't have that usual frustrated look on his face. It was goofy and almost…satisfied. "She's sleeping well so she should be good for a while." He turned to the window and slid it open. I wondered what the hell he was doing.

"You should know that Alice Cullen showed up tonight and Bella totally stood up to her." He looked over at my daughter with such pride that I knew all of this had to be connected. I was more and more convinced that Jake and his wolf, if he was one, were the best protection for Bella. I felt it in my gut. But protection from what? What were the Cullens?

"Bella basically told her to get lost and leave her alone. You would have been proud, Charlie." I nodded. I was proud. My biggest fear was that they'd come back and she'd run right back into their arms.

"When can you come back? I really need some answers, Jake."

"As soon as I can," Jake promised and out the window he went. I stepped over to look through the pane in time to see him drop his shorts at the edge of the forest. Things were getting stranger and stranger. But he never lied to me.

I believed what little he revealed.

I walked back over and looked at Bella sleeping peacefully for the first time in months. I sat down in her rocking chair. She must have done laundry because the chair was free of dirty clothes. I rocked back and forth mulling everything over in my mind. I must have been more tired than I thought because I woke up to Bella's voice.

"Dad? Charlie?" Her warm hand shook my arm.

"Yeah," I croaked, "I'm up." I stretched my stiff neck to try to work out the kink that'd developed.

She chuckled. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. "You didn't get mad at Jake, did you? I asked him to stay until I fell asleep." She looked a little guilty, too.

"Something going on there I need to know about?" I asked, watching her face. A little smile danced on her lips and a blush crept up her neck.

"I think so, but I'm not sure yet," she replied in a small, but happy voice. I was a little shocked, but pleased by her candor. "Is that going to be a problem? Are you going to go all protective now?" She peeked up at me and chewed on her bottom lip.

"No. Not if you continue to be honest with me. That's the most candid thing you've said to me in almost a year." Her brown eyes swam in unshed tears. She looked up to keep them at bay while she thought about what to say next.

"I'm sorry about that, dad," she said. "Things just got so complicated—"

"Does this have anything to do with Jake's ah…" I searched for the word he used, "his pack and how it ties to the Cullens?" Bella squeaked, her jaw dropped open, and then she consciously closed it again.

"What did Jake tell you?" she asked.

"Not much. He said he couldn't. I don't know what that means, but he never lied to me. Do you know about it?" I asked. I tried to use a kinder tone than I usually used in interrogations, but that was, in fact, what I was doing to my daughter. She backed up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, I know all about it," she finally said.

"Does it involve Edward?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to." I clucked my tongue and shook my head in frustration. "I don't want to get Jake in trouble, Dad. I promise that's all it is." Her tone was pleading and I could tell that she really cared for Jake and his welfare. I couldn't be upset with her for that, as much as it frustrated me.

"And you're not afraid of him even though he's a…you know…" I couldn't say it out loud.

"No." Her tone was firm. "He protects me. I feel safe with him." She bit her lip. "And…dad, I actually feel whole again." She looked up at me and one tear slid down her cheek. "Still a little broken, but whole." My chest relaxed for the first time in months and I could feel tension leaving my shoulders.

"Well, Bells, that makes me happy. I've been worried about you for a long, long time." I choked up a little but I hoped she didn't notice. "If you tell me Jake is safe, and you continue being honest with me, I'll be patient for the answers. But I'm going to need some answers soon."

"Talk to Billy," she suggested eagerly. "And really listen this time. The bad feelings the Quileutes have for the Cullens are grounded and not unreasonable given their history." I looked at her. It didn't quite make sense to me. But she confirmed my earlier suspicion. Maybe I should know more about my friends' history. The Cullens hadn't been around that long, though. That piece didn't quite fit. But, I was actually a little proud of the fact that Bella cared enough to keep someone's secret.

I reached a hand out to her. I don't know what came over me, but she responded. She rose off her bed and came and I pulled her into a hug. I hadn't held her like this since she was a little girl. But now, wrapped up in my arms, was a young woman wearing a pair of worn sweat pants and her hair in a long braid down her back. She needed love to fill the void that _boy_ ripped open inside her. She didn't need my judgement or anger. I was grateful to have my daughter back.

"Okay, baby," I said as we pulled apart, "I'll talk to Billy so you and Jake don't get in trouble. And you two—" I cleared my throat, "you two be…ah…responsible so you don't get in…ah…trouble." A blush screamed up the back of Bella's neck and tore across her face. She knew what I was implying.

"Dad, please don't," she said. "We are so far from that…" I could hear the sincerity in her words, but if Jake's physical growth spurt was true to form, I knew what else accompanied those muscles. I was that age once, too. "Besides," she continued, "Mom's already covered this very well." Renee would. It was the one thing I could trust her to do well. I'd bring it up later if I thought I needed to.

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding like sandpaper. "I think I'll go take a nap in my bed for a while and then go see Billy."

"Sounds good, Dad. I'll make you something good for lunch when you wake up, okay?" she said. I smiled at her.

"Don't go through too much trouble," I said. I did appreciate how she looked after me.

"I'll make some chili and let it simmer on the stove. You can just eat it when you get up."

"Sounds great, Bells," I said, standing up and stretching out the kinks in my legs and back. Sleeping in the chair did not help my normal aches and pains. But, for the first time, in a long time, I felt like I was getting closer to some _honest_ answers.

Problem was, all those answers led to dozens more questions.

Shoot.

* * *

 **Leave me some Birthday love. :)  
(Yes, that was a shameless plea for reviews.)**


	5. Ch 5: Morning After

**A/N: It's been a while and I'm sorry. Been busy with real life. Can't promise a regular schedule. But I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

I had the chili simmering on the stove by the time Charlie had taken a shower and things went quiet upstairs. I worked faster when I was stressed.

And I was stressed.

I was worried when Jake wasn't there when I woke up. I wanted to know how he felt about everything that happened between us last night. He never really kissed me good night, I just kind of fell asleep on him. I didn't think he'd regret it, but I didn't want things to get all weird, either. I needed Jake more than I ever dared admit. And we'd fundamentally changed our relationship last night. I knew it could make it better and stronger…but it could also destroy it. And then I'd be left with nothing.

I just didn't like the uncertainty.

On top of that, Charlie dropped the bomb about knowing about the pack. Never in a million years did I ever think Charlie would know about the pack much less believe it. I wondered what he'd seen last night on the rez before he got home. It had to be something big, but he seemed to believe me that Jake was harmless. That was a good sign, right?

I was fretting and washing up the dishes from prepping the chili and I felt Jake's strong arms wrap around me from behind. He was so warm. Instantly my fears dissolved. There were no regrets and no weirdness.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. I leaned into him.

"Hey," I answered back. I turned around so I could hug him properly. We stood there for a few moments, his hands running up and down my back. It was reassuring. I'd really missed him when I woke up and he was gone. Though, when I noticed Charlie asleep in my chair I made a mad dash to put more clothes on as quietly as I could.

"Charlie knows about the pack?" I finally said into his chest.

"Yeah. He saw Leah and Seth Clearwater phase for the first time." He pulled away from me and went to have a seat at the table.

"Wait, what?" I asked alarmed. Seth was only fifteen and Leah was…she was a girl.

"I know. It's some fucked up shit. I spent all night working with Sam to try to get a handle on all of it," he said rubbing his eyes. He looked tired and beat.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked, knowing he had to be starving. It was all I could think of to do to bring him some comfort.

"That sounds great, Bells. Whatcha got?" he asked. He was still in his cutoff jeans and he was actually wearing a t-shirt. I was looking in the fridge and pulling out as much stuff as I could hold.

"You like omelets? I'm good at those and I can make a wolf-sized one," I grinned, setting everything on the counter.

"Love, 'em. Need help?" he offered.

"Nope, you sit there and tell me what happened at the Clearwater's house," I urged. I was dying to know.

"Sure, sure," he said and launched into his story. "The stress of Harry's death was just too much for them, you know—Leah and Seth—and Leah blew first. She started shaking and shit, and no one suspected anything because A) she's a chick and B) she's a chick. They thought she was just upset and having some kind of anxiety attack. It didn't help that Sam was there trying to calm her down, that kind of made things worse. You remember all the shit with Sam and Leah and her cousin Emily, right?" he asked. I did remember. It was quite the scandal even up here in Forks. Sam had fallen in love with Emily after a bear attack had marred her face. He was engaged to Leah at the time.

"Yeah," I said looking up from the ham I was chopping into cubes, "that's a terrible situation." Something clicked together in my brain just then. "Wait a minute," I stopped cutting ham, "Emily wasn't attacked by a bear what she?" I asked.

"No," Jake frowned. "She was too close to Sam when he got angry one day and he phased. He didn't mean to hurt her, she was just standing too close to him. It was way before he could control anything."

"Oh," was all I could say. How awful. This changed the way I felt about the entire situation and I actually had a lot more sympathy for Sam. He must have felt incredibly guilty about what happened. Jake continued on when I began cracking eggs in a bowl.

"Well I recognized the symptoms of phasing and tried to point them out to Sam and my dad, who thought I was crazy because Leah. Is. A. Chick. Anyway she blew out of her clothes into a big brown wolf and Sam just opened the door to shoo her out before she wrecked the place. Well, first phase is actually really painful to watch and there's a lot of bone cracking and screaming, but I was trying to save you from picturing all of that."

"And my dad saw all of this?" I asked, whisking the eggs, cream, and spices while the pan heated up on the stove.

"Yeah, well then Seth saw his sister and I don't know if he decided he needed to help her or scared for his mother and wanted to protect her, or what, but he blew out into the cutest little wolf I've ever seen in the pack mind and followed Leah out the door. Sam yelled profanities and started undressing which freaked out an already freaked Charlie and then Charlie shot out of there like a bat out of hell." Jake took a breath before he continued.

"I guess he drove straight here and he asked me if I turned into a wolf, too. I didn't deny anything, but I didn't give him a straight answer, either. I knew I better phase and try to do some damage control. Leah would never calm down with Sam in her head. So, when I phased to find out what the hell was going on, Leah and Seth had run almost to the Canadian border. We had to coax them back and calm them down enough to phase back. Then we had to find Leah some clothes before she'd come out from behind a tree. That took another hour."

Jake took another deep breath and laid his head on his folded hands on the table. I walked over to the chair where he was sitting and started rubbing his shoulders. He carried so much responsibility for someone so young. He'd been taking care if his dad since his sisters took off and now he was part of a supernatural wolf pack responsible for protecting their whole people from deadly vampires—which was partially my fault because I had one who specifically wanted to kill me. I tried to get my little fingers to loosen the knots in his muscles, but his body was so rock hard. I didn't think I was doing any good. So, I decided to just hug him from behind, wrapping my arms around his middle and spreading my fingers out on his hard stomach.

"Bells, you don't owe me anything, you know that, right?" he said placing one of his big hands over mine.

"I owe you everything, Jacob," I answered. I did. He's the reason I was alive on this day. If he hadn't been there just yesterday, Charlie would be planning two funerals. He made some funny noise and sat up straight. I was still standing behind him and he didn't turn around and meet my eyes.

"No you don't. Anything I've done was just because you're my best friend. I would have done it for anyone of them," he said and cleared his throat. His tone was odd, and not really warm. I didn't know how to take that.

"Okay," I said and backed up to the stove again. The pan was hot so I made him his wolf-sized omelet, the only noise for a while was the sizzle of the butter and clanking of pans and plates. I placed the completed work it in front of him and then made myself one about a quarter of the size and sat down next to him. We ate in silence.

He was acting strange and I couldn't figure out why. Did Sam tell him that he shouldn't date me? Was he regretting kissing me? I hoped not. All my earlier fears came floating back. Now that I had made the decision to let him in and open the flood gates of my emotions, I realized how much I really loved and needed him. I also realized how much my love for him was changing as I not only realized, but accepted my attraction to him. The silence was killing me.

"So did Sam say you could talk to Charlie about all this? I told Charlie that he should go talk to Billy," I said in an effort to spark some conversation. Jake looked up from his plate where he'd devoured about three fourths of the ten egg ham and cheese omelet.

"Oh, yeah. Sending him to dad is a great idea," he said with his sunny smile back in place. "I hadn't thought of that. Billy will tell him everything the way it should be told. I'd mess up all the histories," Jake said shoving another forkful in his mouth.

"I'd like to hear the histories sometime," I offered peeking up at him. "I mean, you told me a few of them, but I'm sure there are more." Jake stopped, his fork mid-way between the plate and his mouth, and actually looked at me.

"Really? You'd like that?" he smiled. It seemed to really please him.

"Of course. I always liked the stories more than you, anyway, if you'll remember," I teased, remembering how he used to scoff at them as superstitions.

"I remember you trying to get information about Cullen," he mumbled and his face darkened. My heart sank. That _was_ the reason I pushed for the stories earlier. I could hear the pain in his voice, but his comment pulled at the stitches in my heart. It smarted.

"But now I want to hear about the wolves, not the cold ones," I returned, maybe a little too tersely. My chair screeched across the linoleum as I pushed away from the table and took my half eaten breakfast to the sink and dumped it. I wasn't hungry any more. "I'm going to go clean up my room and start laundry," I said and left the room with him staring at his last bite of omelet. I think he got the point. He knew me well enough.

Upstairs I collected the laundry from the hamper and sorted it. I looked around my room for my clothes, but Charlie must have moved them when he sat in my chair and fell asleep. I was a little taken back to find him there this morning, but a little touched, too. I'd have to ask him about it when he woke up.

My mind wandered back to Jacob and his Edward comment. That hurt more than I originally thought it did. But that was Jacob. He was always sticking that sized 13 foot in his mouth and deciding he didn't like the flavor. I also knew he'd apologize and soon. But he _knows_ how raw the Edward nerve is. I was tired of walking on egg shells around people. It was time I stood up for myself and let people know how they made me feel—good or bad.

I piled the clothes by color in the large hamper and dragged it down the stairs to the laundry room. I put the first load in and found Jacob washing up the breakfast dishes.

"You don't have to do that," I said. "Go get some sleep, you have to be exhausted."

"Bells," he said and turned around, "I'm sorry I'm such an ass." I bit my cheek to keep myself from smiling. I was glad to be right about him apologizing so soon, but I was still hurt.

"I'm sorry you're such an ass, too," I replied, picking up a dish towel to dry the dishes in the drainer. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but I wanted to be near him. I knew I would forgive him—and soon—but not yet. He put down the soapy sponge and turned to me. He looked down and pulled the towel out of my hands, slowly, and dried his hands off on it. I don't know why that turned me on, but it did.

"Bells," he tried again pushing lightly against me.

"You can't just bring up Edward like that. I know I messed up there; and that mistake really messed me up for a really long time. I'm doing better, but it's still too fresh," I said pulling the towel back into my own hands.

"I know. I'm an ass," he repeated and smiled just a little. It made his dimple sink into his cheek. I loved that dimple.

"You've spent the last few months trying to convince me that you're better for me. I finally agree and you pull that shit," I blathered out. Something about Jacob always made me spill my guts. But now I also wanted to touch him. I wanted him to touch me.

"I know. I'm an ass, and I won't do it again," he promised. I let my arm snake around his waist. I was almost ready to forgive him. His arm followed suit. I could feel his heat.

"Promise? I'm going to hold you to it," I promised. My other arm wrapped around him. I was ready. I wanted to make up. Or make out. I hoped one led to the other. His other arm wrapped around me. My kitchen was a good place for Jacob and me.

"I know. I need you to." He dipped his head and kissed my cheek. "I'm only sixteen, Bells, I'm gonna fuck up." I knew that. It was unfair of me to compare him to my ex-boyfriend who was one hundred and nine. His hot breath on my cheek made me want to forget everything.

"You have a potty mouth," I said looking at his lips. I wanted his lips closer to mine. My cheek was too far away. I brushed my nose against his. He smelled like pine and sweet like sap.

"It's the pack. Well, it's Paul, sorry," he said.

"I know. Good thing you're so cute," I said and his lips kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Do you mind kissing a potty mouth?" He was teasing me like I was teasing him.

"No," I whispered back. His coyness was maddening so I took the initiative and kissed him square on the lips. He returned the favor. Finally. But it was different from last night. It felt more, I didn't know, reserved? I couldn't put my finger on it.

But he didn't stop, so I figured he was enjoying it as much as I was. He'd backed me up against the counter again and was pressed into me, though he didn't lift me up. Edward would have stopped us by now, so I didn't quite know where to go from there. It didn't matter because Jake seemed to know what he was doing. His hands found the skin under my shirt and his fingers circled their way up my back. I arched, pressing myself into him. I think I may have even moaned into his mouth. I don't know how long we stood there kissing in the kitchen, but I know what brought it to an end.

"I guess you two are figuring this thing out?" Charlie asked with a little amused smile under is mustache. We pulled apart a little and Jake's head dropped on my shoulder. I was very glad I wasn't straddling him from the counter top.

"I didn't even hear him coming," Jake mumbled into my ear.

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me some love.**


	6. Ch 6: Fractures

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, folks. The muse has led me to a different story that is in the works. I have several chapters for this story written and saved, but I need to bring it to a conclusion. I thought I'd throw it up and see what kind of response another chapter got. Honestly, after the warm reception with Experiments (my smutty little experiment), I am discouraged the the tepid reception this story has had. Can we turn that around?**

 **So, without further ado, here's chapter 6.**

* * *

Things were so much easier now that Charlie knew everything. He was a great sounding-board for all the weird shit going on and he seemed more relaxed now that he didn't have to worry about what was killing all the hikers. The rest of the guys and I helped him contrive stories that would produce plausible reports and keep the hysteria levels in both Forks and La Push low. He seemed really grateful. Plus, I liked working _with_ Charlie instead of working around him.

And Charlie was smart. I don't know why we ever thought we could or should keep him in the dark about all this. I think some of the council members are so racist. They didn't like the fact that Charlie's a pale face and in on their secrets. I agree with that whole "judge them by the content of their character" shit. Charlie's skin may be pale, but his loyalty is solid and his concern for the people of Forks and La Push was just…woah. Then by extension those same council members didn't like my relationship with Bells, either—but I didn't want to think about that right now. Or ever. Fuck 'em.

Sam disagreed with the council's decision to let Charlie in on _everything_. The only reason Sam didn't throw an all-out hissy fit is that Charlie was actually at the Clearwater's house and literally _saw_ Leah and Seth phase. Sam just wanted to give Charlie a cursory explanation. Like that'd satisfy Charlie's curiosity and need for answers. Even after he talked to dad he drilled me for hours while Bella fed us lasagna.

But, Charlie had almost put everything together before he went and talked to dad. Okay, he didn't guess at the blood-sucker thing. That threw him for a loop. Actually, Charlie was livid with that bit of knowledge. I think the thought of his only daughter dating a vampire who craved _her_ blood more than anything about did his head in. Which was good for me. I'm sure I looked downright cuddly by comparison.

He started to let me come and go from their house whenever I wanted and he seemed to actually like it when I showed up to check on Bella at night. She was sleeping better and Charlie kept making comments about how much happier she was. She was happier. And she really seemed to want me. At least I hope she wasn't just settling for sloppy seconds out of some misguided sense of obligation.

"And why haven't you nailed her yet?" Paul cut through my thoughts. I hadn't noticed he phased in. I'd been the only one on patrol while Sam held a pack meeting. I hated that Bella, and just the thought of Bella, could distract me so much. It wasn't good for the pack. "She seems willing enough. You're the one who keeps stopping shit," he thought, recalling my embarrassing mental slip from the previous evening. I hadn't let Bella rub off the massive boner I developed making out with her before I had to go back on patrol and Paul had dubbed me "the stupidest fuck on the planet."

"Why do you care so much, Lahote?" I found the best way to disarm Paul was to accuse him of caring about something.

"I don't, other than you're driving us fucking nuts with your angsty, teenage love shit!" Paul thought. "Does she love me or does she just feel obligated? I don't know…I can't let this go any further until I know," his mental voice was high pitched like a boy imitating a girl.

"Fuck you, Lahote!"

"But I want her so bad, I can't keep my hands of her." He ended the annoying high pitched tone. "Damn, Black. Just screw her and see where things fall. She wants you man. Just take her." I felt Leah's mental pull; she'd phased in with Paul. She agreed with him, but she didn't add any other thoughts. As annoyed as I was with Paul, I wasn't going to let him rile me up any more. I turned my focus back to Leah who was both amused and annoyed, but with no words.

"How do you do that?" I asked her, wondering at her metal silence.

"Do what?" Leah thought back. As much as most of us hated to admit it, Leah was great for the pack. She had a keen eye and a unique perspective. If Sam could divorce his ego, we could get the pack working seamlessly and annihilate the ginger blood sucker.

"Block your thoughts like that?" I asked. There were so many times I didn't want the others to see what I was thinking. I wanted to do what she did.

"I don't block them," Leah responded. "I just feel. Quit putting words to your thoughts and people won't know what you're actually thinking all the time."

I thought about that for a moment. I could feel Leah's frustration, her fear, her angst, definitely her anger, her concern, and even her pride when Seth did something awesome—which was frequent. Seth was awesome. But I never knew why she was feeling it or what she thought. Sam always thought he knew…

"Which is what makes him such an ass. He always thought he knew and he really, just…didn't," she thought. Then I felt her relief when Emily flashed through my head. She was relieved? She let me feel the relief again, but she didn't verbalize anything else.

"You two done mentally fucking now?" Paul asked.

"That's what you think mental fucking is?" Leah asked. "No wonder," she trailed off again. She was amused again, but I could feel that she also was fond of Paul. It was deep in there, but I was looking.

"No wonder what?" Paul balked. Again, we felt Leah's amusement, but no thoughts were verbalized.

"What happened in the meeting?" I asked, hoping he didn't follow my train of thought. I knew Leah wouldn't appreciate Paul knowing that.

"Shit, dude," Paul said totally refocused. He was good for that, for being redirected. "Quil imprinted!"

"Are you shittin' me?" Why had it taken so long for him to tell me? Shit! Quil needed to get laid. This could totally be a good thing.

"Nope," Leah said before visualizing her niece who was down visiting for the funeral and was hanging out before the pack meeting. She came from the Makah rez and she was skinny and lanky with long black hair that she kept in a messy bun at the nap of her neck. She couldn't be more than…

"Twelve," Paul roared in his head. "She's fucking TWELVE! Quil's gonna be a fuckin' pedophile! You know he won't be able to keep that shit in his pants. Fuck! He creams himself watching shows on Disney. He a'int gonna be able to stop when he knows someone is _meant_ for him."

"He'll do whatever the imprint demands he do," I shot back defensively. Quil was a typical horny high school guy, but he wasn't a perv. And as his best friend, I couldn't just listen to Lahote predict this kind of gross shit about him. And that's when Quil phased in.

"Ears burning?" Leah asked. Again, I could feel her amusement tinged with a bit of sadness.

"What?" Quil asked and he caught a whiff of my anger at Paul.

"Show me?" I requested. And before Quil could even object, his thoughts went to when he imprinted on Claire. The memory was laden with guilt and a little fear. He was already attracted to her and he felt badly about that.

"What am I going to do?" Quil moaned over Paul's mental guffawing.

"I'll pay for a fuckin' hooker for ya until you can tap your imprint at the legal age of consent!" Paul offered.

"Paul, get the fuck out of here. You're not even on patrol right now," I shot. We could feel Leah sniffing at Quil's memory.

"Who died and made you fuckin' Alpha? Huh?" he huffed. "I just came to tell you that Sam wants you to head over to his place and discuss some beta stuff," Paul shot back still chuckling at his own hilarity.

"He couldn't do that himself?" I asked, completely annoyed at Paul's constant presence in my mind. That's when I felt Leah's anger and even revulsion at the thought of being phased at the same time as Sam. And Leah _was_ scheduled for patrol. "Then why couldn't she tell me?"

"Because Sam's a chauvinistic asshole who will only send messages through the male wolves," Paul retorted. "Message delivered." And he was gone.

Thank fuck.

Leah's revulsion ebbed back into curiosity as she went back to Quil's memory of his imprinting.

"You're not sexually attracted to her, numbnuts!" Leah thought to Quil. "I can feel that. It's different from Jake's attraction to Bella or Jared's to Kim's." Quil tried to mull that over in his mind. He wasn't getting it. "You just want to be around her to get to know her. Don't confuse that with wanting to get into her pants. Wanting to be around her is okay."

"Really?" Quil asked. He was still unsure, but I could tell he was feeling a little better hearing that from Leah.

"Haven't you even been around a girl you didn't want to bone?" Leah asked with the implication that he better answer in the affirmative or she was going to be repulsed again.

"Yes," Quil spat back, "but my grandma and you are a little different. I don't have a future physical relationship with either of you." But Quil's mind was running through mental images of all the girls from school, the ones he knew from Forks, chicks he'd remembered from the movies in PA and all out lust laced most of the images.

"Fuck, do all boys think like that or are you just a pervert?" Leah asked, her tone terse. But under her tone, I felt the amusement. This was a whole new concept for me and I found it fascinating.

"Naw, we're always wondering if we're gonna get to score or not," I added. My head was full of Bella most of the time, but it wasn't too long ago I was right there with both Quil and Embry.

"Then just take a chaperone," Leah said disgustedly, though her feelings didn't match her mental tone. She wasn't really disgusted and she was actually trying to help Quil out. I could feel the distinction she pointed out but it was subtle. It was subtle like what I was struggling with at night with Bella. I wanted to make sure she wanted to be with _me_ and not the idealized person she'd concocted in her mind to whom she owed her life.

I couldn't let anything more, ah, intimate, to happen until I was sure. She was pushing me hard, too. When she rubbed me last night—shit I had to quit thinking about it. And what if I imprinted? I hadn't quite explained the imprint yet and it scared the hell out of me. If I left her and she was alone again, I didn't know if she'd recover. But above all I wanted her feelings to be based on an attraction to me and not out of obligation. I couldn't feel the difference from her yet.

"Fuck, Black, maybe there isn't one. Maybe she's feeling both," came Leah's irritated tone as I thought about it for the eight millionth time. "If I hadn't seen you naked I'd swear you have a pussy." I felt Quil's amusement at Leah's statement and mentally scowled.

"Fuck you, Quil. Your girl is gonna love you no matter what; and in the right way," I said.

"At least you have a girlfriend you can actually do…stuff…with," Embry mentally sighed, "and then you don't. You are a fucking pussy. Well," he chuckled, "you a'int fuckin'."

"Good one, Quil," Leah scoffed.

"That's it. Fuck you guys." And I phased. I was really good at phasing into a human walk while stupid fucks like Paul and Jared still had to pick themselves up from all fours.

I was about two miles from Sam's house but I didn't need any more of that shit. My mind worked over everything I'd just heard and learned. Now that Quil imprinted it made things worse for my situation with Bells. What if Bella and I got in deeper and I imprinted on someone else? I couldn't do that to her. I saw what the leech did to her when he left. Shit!

But I was already in. We'd already started. And I didn't think I could give Bella up even if I wanted to. Which I didn't.

I tried the other night to see if she was my imprint. I tried to see if something—physical—could set it off. It didn't. That's when I pulled back.

That shit was hard, too. I wanted her so bad. I've dreamed of it so often…

I knew she could tell. I knew it was hurting her. But I couldn't get in any deeper. Not until I figured all this shit out and there was just too much shit going on outside our relationship, too. My mind was everywhere all the time and I couldn't seem to concentrate on any of the things I needed to concentrate on.

And thinking about, and being with, Bella made me forget about everything else. I didn't hear people sneaking up on me, I didn't really care about the pack. And even if I really needed to forget about everything _sometimes_ , it just wasn't right.

We needed to focus on the redhead.

I emerged from the forest, pulling on a pair of shorts from the box at the edge of the woods. Emily usually kept them pretty clean. No one liked to think about what was crawling around in Paul's pants.

"Bout time you got here," Sam called from the porch. I was already irritated and Sam's know-it-all Alpha voice was really grating on my last nerve. He wasn't using _the_ tone to compel an order, but he seemed to be asserting his authority a little more lately—especially towards me.

"I headed over here as soon as Paul told me," I said. "You're the one who put me on solo patrol." He was being such an asshole lately. I couldn't tell if he was still on edge because of the Leah thing or if he was still pissed that Billy told Charlie everything and was taking it out on me. He never really liked the control my dad had over the pack. But my dad's the fucking Chief.

"What'd y'all cover?" I asked trying to sound a little interested in a bureaucratic meeting of a rag tag team of mutts.

"Schedules mostly, and routes. If you're gonna be with Bella all the damn time then we'll take her house off the loop, but replace you in the rounds. That should work since Colin and Brady have phased."

I ruffled at the scorn he showed towards my presence at the Swan house. We all agreed that her house needed to be watched at least until school was out and she could spend more time on the rez.

"That should be easy now that Charlie knows everything," I said trying to get in my own little dig. I could have sworn his eye twitched. I wondered if it was just me that threatened him. I didn't care if he held his little meetings. I'd see whatever happened in Embry's or Quil's memory. They didn't alter anything for me, nor did they keep anything from me.

"Yeah, you know that wasn't my choice," he said. For the hundredth time. I bit my cheek to keep from smiling.

"Yeah, well I'm sure it wasn't Leah's and Seth's choice to phase in front him," I dug again. He twitched every time someone said Leah's name. "You keeping her on opposite shift?" I asked knowing he'd know what I was referring to. He was hiding something from her. I could feel it and I was pretty sure she could feel it, too.

"You got any better ideas?" he asked with a tone that indicated he didn't want any other ideas. I had some other ideas like _quit being a douchebag, grow up, and make up with your ex-girlfriend so we could all stand to be in the same room with you two. Or pack mind._

"Why'd you need to see me?" I asked trying to move this on. I really wanted to go see Bella. I was completely confused as to what to do when I was actually with her; I was totally distracted when I was with her, but I always wanted to be with her.

"You need to check your phone," he said. "When Bella couldn't get a hold of you, she texted Embry. He went to pick her up from school, but I wanted to tell you first so you didn't phase in front of Forks High School." What the fuck was he talking about? I was on fucking patrol. How was I going to check my fucking phone?

I was really irritated now. Embry was crushing hard on Bella and we all knew it. Was Sam just trying to rile me up by sending Embry to go get her? She might not be my imprint, but I felt a strong, wolfy pull to her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I needed to reign in my language before I got to Bella's house. She didn't like that shit. And it only got worse to more time I spent with the pack and the more irritated I got.

"The Cullens are back," he said.

"We covered this last fucking week," I said, referring to Alice's spring break visit.

"Listen to what I'm telling you, Jake. You never _listen_ ," he whined for the thousandth time. A ripple shivered up my spine.

"What?" I asked taking a deep breath holding off the phase the accompanied a sinking feeling in my gut.

" _All_ the Cullens are back. Edward showed up at school today and apparently he's in _all_ her classes. She's freaking out," he explained.

Shards of fabric flew as I cursed myself for making Sam right about me phasing at the news. I headed towards Forks and Bella's house. I knew Sam was right about not going to the high school. I'd wait for Embry to bring her home.

Edward Cullen was back.

Shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me some love. And motivation.**


	7. Ch 7: Ghosts: Past, Present, and Future

**A/N: Some of these chapters are already posted on Tricky Raven, so I decided that I'd post them over here. I've started working on this story again. I'm excited. My life is falling together again (in a good way) and my mind is in a good place. Still working on two other stories, but I'm not posting them until their finished.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this installment.**

* * *

I sat on the porch to contemplate what had turned out to be one very long freakin' day. I was grateful that Embry kept his distance and his silence. I knew he was going to stick around until Jake showed up; and again, I was grateful. Wolf stench would keep Edward away.

Hopefully.

When I walked into English class this morning, there he was. In the empty seat next to mine. He'd gotten his old schedule and all the seating charts were the same so I'd have to sit next to him all freakin' day in every freakin' class. As Jake would say, "fuck my life."

I noticed his hair first. The mess of bronze spikes, which really was just a sculpted ego, tilted back to reveal those honey golden eyes. He was well fed and his mouth twitched up into that crooked smile when he saw me. My heart jerked. I used to love that smile. It still did stuff to me.

The whole room stopped.

No one had missed my months of imitating the Walking Dead, and everyone noticed that I'd been better since spring break. It didn't even occur to me that people might credit my upturn in mood to Edward's return until lunch and Jess asked in hushed whisper that everyone heard. At least Edward wasn't in the cafeteria yet. Mike coughed when I loudly proclaimed that I was better because of Jake. Mike was still a little bitter about the movie incident apparently.

When I didn't have a reply from Jake after my ten texts, I knew that he had no idea where his phone was. He changed pants so often it was almost pointless for him to keep one. _I have pack wireless_ , he'd say. But _I_ wasn't connected. And I hated it.

Edward had tried to talk to me all day and I tried really hard to brush him off. I hung outside the classroom doors until right before the tardy bell so I could use class starting as an excuse to shush him.

"I haven't been through high school as many times as you, I have to pay attention," I whispered in second period Calculus. He reluctantly complied but finally begged to talk to me mid-way through lunch.

"Bella, please?" he practically begged. "At least let me try to explain." We were both sick of the secretive glances from Lauren and Jessica and the blatant stares from Mike and Eric. I knew it had to happen sometime.

"Fine," I said and we walked to the courtyard. It was overcast but not raining, which made a walk feasible for both of us.

"Your dogs are on patrol," he finally said, looking out towards the forest behind the school. That ignited my irritation. "Some kid named Embry is trying to decide if he should phase and come get you."

"Pick me up after school, Em!" I called out to him hoping Edward would get the point. I heard his yip in response. If Embry was on watch, they were keeping this from Jake. That meant they were worried how he'd react. I could handle that. It eased my mind about Jake's unanswered texts and it was nice to know Embry got my text and took it seriously.

"You won't let me take you home?" he asked, squinting over at me. He tried his crooked grin again and my heart stuttered. But, I was losing patience with his assumptions.

"What do you want, Edward? Why are you back? I thought I'd given Alice a clear message." I was pissed. Did he think he could just waltz in here, smile at me, and all would be forgiven? Alice said he still loved me. I doubted he ever actually loved me. I think he just didn't like the idea of me loving someone else.

And I loved Jake.

"I'm worried about you," he said. "You're hanging out with wolves and," he looked up to the sky with a pained expression, "and dating one. Who knows what you've let him—"

"You don't get to be worried about that," I cut him off before he could make assumptions about my physical relationship with Jake. "You left me and they found me. That almost killed me and they saved me. You don't get to pass judgement." I heard Embry howl.

"Okay," he said, looking back at me and holding my gaze, "there's more." I didn't flinch. I knew he was going to try to pull Victoria into to this. Another moot point since he'd left all those months and hadn't cared about that all that time.

"Alice said there was an unfamiliar vampire scent in your house the day she came to see you. It wasn't Victoria and when she finally convinced me you were still alive," he paused for my reaction, which I didn't give him, "we started thinking about who it could be."

"Why didn't she tell me that while she was there?" I asked. This new information distracted me from asking how Alice was able to talk Edward out of sacrificing himself to the Volturi. I was beginning to see more of Alice's duplicity. None of this seemed right to me and it fueled my irritation even more. Or maybe it was fear. Jake would have noticed a vamp scent, wouldn't he? I made a mental note to remember that.

"Fine. But none of this is your concern anymore," I said. "You left and the pack is helping me now. They have a plan and they're keeping me well protected. I don't understand why you re-enrolled in school."

"Don't you?" he asked looking down at me in that way that used to make me light headed. Fear struck my heart and my breath caught in my throat. He was going to tell me he wanted me back. I knew it. And I knew he'd use "protection" as the excuse.

And I didn't want to hear it. I knew my feelings were still there.

He smirked when I inhaled deeply and swooned a little.

But that pissed me off. It was just what I needed.

"Yeah, maybe I do." I swallowed hard. He was wearing a charcoal, fitted sweater pushed up to his elbows; it was the kind Alice knew I liked. It subtly revealed his muscular build and his defined forearms. It made me remember the delicate way he used to touch my face before he kissed me sweetly, lovingly. Yep, the feelings were still there, but I had made a choice.

I'd chosen Jacob.

"But you're too late. I've moved on, like _you_ told me to do," I said, a little pleased that his smirk faded into a frown. I didn't miss that the whole exchange was tearing open the newly stitched hole in my heart. This was going to cost me, but I wasn't going to let _him_ see that. "So, if you insist on sitting next to me for the rest of the day…year, whatever—fine. I'll be polite. But that's all you get from me, Edward."

Before I could change my mind, or my voice could betray how much this was actually affecting me, I turned on my heel and walked back into the school. I thought I heard Embry howl again right before the school door slammed shut.

Where was Jake that he didn't hear any of this?

I looked back over at Embry and sighed. "Shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked. My knee bobbed and I was anxious.

"Well, Sam said he didn't take the news very well. He basically went bezerk when he heard that Edward was in every class with you. It might take him a while to trust himself around you."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "Do you think I made him angry?"

"No," Embry said and scooted a little closer to me. "It's a wolf thing. Sam doesn't want you hurt like Emily got hurt. If we're not in control, accidents happen."

"Yeah, he's been kinda off lately anyway," I mumbled, still frustrated that he'd stopped me again last night from doing what I really wanted to do. I couldn't understand how I ended up with the two most virtuest teenagers in the Pacific Northwest. But I also forgot about wolfy hearing and Embry heard me.

"Yeah, and Quil imprinting isn't going to help that," Embry smirked. I'm sure Embry knew what he was talking about—pack mind and all—but I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What's imprinting?" I asked looking over at him. I saw concern flash across his face. He was scared to tell me. "Embry, tell me."

"Jake hasn't mentioned it?" he asked, confirming my suspicions that he may put me off. I was sick of people trying to protect me.

"No, and if you don't tell me I'm going to tell Jake you hit on me." I knew where that would lead him whether it was true or not. Embry's little crush on me bugged Jake to no end. It turned out to be dead useful in this case.

"Fine. It's part of all this supernatural crap we have to deal with. It's not supposed to happen that often, but so far Sam has imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, and now Quil on Seth and Leah's cousin, Claire." This all came out in a rush like he was trying to get it out fast. "When a wolf imprints, the object becomes his everything and we become what the imprint needs. There's no control over it, it just happens, and when it does, one can barely stand to be without the other. I don't know everything, but Quil's been doing some deep reading on it in the old books because Quil's imprint is twelve and he is freaking out. He won't go near her until we find out more, but staying away from her is killing him."

That was a lot of information to process and my brain was on overload. Quil imprinted and she was twelve? I didn't know how to process that. Kim was always at Emily's when the guys were out together; that part made sense. And, if Sam imprinted on Emily, it would make sense that he would break up with Leah. Oh, my, that was a hard situation. No one was really to blame.

And imprinting was driving Jake crazy because he was, what? Scared? He obviously hadn't imprinted on me because this was the first I'd heard of it. Was he was scared of doing to me what Sam did to Leah? Was that why he was pulling away. Interestingly enough, that made me feel better. I was lost in all these thoughts when Embry stood up.

"He's coming," Embry said from the corner of the porch, pulling me from my thoughts. "But something's wrong." I followed his gaze to the patch of the forest he was staring at.

"What is it?" I asked. I'd wanted nothing but Jake since I saw Edward and the thought of something being wrong made my bleeding, ruptured heart thud painfully in my chest. That's when I heard the growl. Jake was pissed. I could feel the anger rolling out of the trees. I saw his yellow eyes first, then his snout with his teeth bared in a threatening snarl. When he emerged, the hair stood up on the back of his neck as he stalked closer towards the porch.

"Embry, leave," I said standing up and walking down the steps. I caught Jake's eye by doing that and he held my gaze. Jake looked so menacing, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew just like I knew that day in the field when he killed Laurant.

"Bella, I can't just…what if he—" Embry was still trying to protect me. But I didn't need protection from Jake.

"He won't," I interrupted and looked over at him. "It's you he doesn't want here. He's not normal Jake, but he won't hurt me. Why don't you phase and listen to him?" I asked. Jake's wolf understood that and his jaws snapped. "Far away from here, Embry," I said. "GO!" I thrust my finger in the direction opposite of Jake.

Embry didn't argue anymore. He dropped his eyes in deference to the wolf and jumped over the railing of the porch and ran the direction I pointed in. I took a few more steps into the grass towards my Jake. I still wasn't scared for myself. Jake was watching Embry's retreat. He was still pissed.

"Jake!" I called. His head snapped back and his eyes penetrated mine. They were gold with brown flecks, the opposite of when he was human. "I need you," I said before I even knew it was out of my mouth. He stared at me for a few more moments, considering me. He finally dropped his head and cantered over to me and nuzzled into my side, almost knocking me over.

I wound my arms into his thick, warm fur and for the first time since he left my house this morning, I felt whole again. I was still torn and ripped, but I was whole.

"You heard that he's back?" I asked. A deep rumble erupted from his chest. "Did you hear all of it?" I hadn't seen Jake in this form very often, but it was almost as easy to be with him like this as it was when he was human. He shook his big head. "Why won't you phase?" I asked, not knowing how I was going to get an answer.

I remembered that he said it took a few hours to calm Leah and Seth down enough to phase back.

"Still too angry?" I asked. He licked my cheek. "I basically told him to go to hell, just so you know." He plopped down on his haunches and laid his front legs out in front of him. "If Embry'd phase you could see. He watched the whole time." He licked me again and, gracefully for such a large wolf, took the tail of my shirt into his mouth and tugged me close to him.

"Jake," I said softer as I sat down and leaned against him, "I need _you_." His eye I was peering into became unfocused like he was watching something far away. "Embry phased?" His nudge was my answer. He was watching Embry's memory. I wondered what Em's colorful commentary would be.

I didn't know who else might be phased and who might be in his head. But I knew he was here with me physically. I leaned up and scratched behind his ears, watching his eyes close at the sensation. His coat was thick and I let the soft hairs slide through my fingers. I rubbed down his neck and over what would have been his shoulders. He rolled over and I laughed when I rubbed his belly. I couldn't help but notice his, ah, nether regions and wonder what it might look like when he was human. He'd offered to strip for me about a week ago and I had stupidly turned him down. What I felt through his shorts last night, though, I'm sure I wasn't going to be disappointed.

When I thought he'd gotten his fill, and my fingers ached a little bit, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He rolled over again onto his stomach and I was leaning on his back. I grabbed onto his back and climbed up, straddling his back, giving him what I imagined to be a full body hug. I could feel his strength and his vitality; he was strong and powerful. I took a breath with each of his, feeling this chest expand with each breath that gave life to his powerful being.

We lay like that for a long while and I was just content to be there. With him. It didn't matter to me what form. I thought about what Charlie would think if he pulled in the driveway, walked around the house, and saw me cuddled up in the back yard with Jake like this in wolf form. I giggled again. I thought Charlie might just be okay with it. Edward was always so afraid to let go; and I couldn't be happier here with Jake just like this. But I couldn't feed him like this.

"Jake?" I asked, feeling better than I'd felt in a few hours. "You ready to come back to me?" I didn't move, I just wanted to talk to him. He slowly shifted, letting me know we were rolling to the side. I'm not quite sure how he did it, but we ended up spooning, with his massive body behind me. Jake's wolfy body shivered and I could feel he was about to phase. He was calming down.

"Bells," he said sitting up and wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in close.

"There you are," I said and looked up at his strong chin. I kissed it. I felt him smile and his arm tightened around me. "Let's go inside before someone calls Charlie and tells him outside I'm outside with my naked boyfriend."

In one smooth movement, Jake sat up, cradled me against his body, and then stood up. He sniffed the air while he carried me up the stairs and into the back door.

"I think Embry left his shorts on the porch after you told him to leave," Jake said while standing me back on my feet. "I'll go get them." I watched his brown butt as he sped out of the mud room. I couldn't lie; it was fine. It sent an electric told to my core. When he came back in, he looked uncomfortable.

His eyes were still more golden than brown. He wasn't fully Jake yet. That had never happened before. It still didn't frighten me, but I was worried. I'd never heard of anyone half phasing before. And I'd heard Jared and Paul talk about how Jake was the most controlled out of all of them, even Sam. I took his hand and led him into the living room. We sat on the couch and I turned to face him.

"Jake, about Edward," I started, but he cut me off.

"Embry showed me," he said with a hoarse voice. His face was a stern mask of concentration and a muscle twitched in his neck. "He's outside, Bella. He can hear us and he can hear my thoughts. I'm trying very hard not to mentally verbalize anything." His hand slid up my back and then he buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply. That seemed to calm him quite a bit.

Oh. That was interesting. I looked up at him and in his eyes I could see gratitude and pride. He was happy with what he saw in Embry's memory and he was pleased with my scent. But the gold of his eyes, part of his was still wolf—was that so he could feel and not talk? So Edward couldn't hear him? That was a new tactic. I wondered if it was working.

I wanted to show him how I felt. I show him the love and the relief it was just to be in his presence. I only knew one way to do that.

I sat up and straddled his lap and placed both my hands on either side of his face.

"Don't think, Jake," I instructed. "Just feel." I leaned in and placed my lips on his. It didn't take long before the kiss morphed from a thankful peck to heated passion. He'd been reserved since that first morning Charlie found us in the kitchen kissing. He'd pulled back every time and I was frustrated. It was Déjà vu.

But he wasn't pulling back now.

Instead, he tugged my shirt up and I lifted my arms so he could pull it over my head. His lips moved down my neck and I arched my back with pleasure. That pushed my boobs into his open palms and I groaned as he teased and pinched a little. This was a place we'd never been before and I was enjoying it.

His tongue laved up my throat again where he looked into my eyes again and then closed his. A smile danced across his lips as he undid the clasp of my bra and the straps fell down my shoulders. His eyes were closed but he was definitely using his sense of touch.

"Oh, Jake," I slipped when he pulled on of my nipples into his mouth and sucked a little. My breath hitched and my body seemed to switch into auto-pilot.

He shifted a little on the couch which put me in contact with his boner that was barely concealed in the cutoff sweat pants Embry'd shed and Jake'd recovered. I moved against him, gyrating my hips, and he growled before attacking my lips again.

I guessed he liked that.

I let my fingers mimic what his were doing to me. It seemed he liked nipple play as much as I did if his moans and groans were to be interpreted correctly. As his lips traveled again down my neck, I allowed my fingers to drop. I wanted to touch him so bad. I didn't know why, but I wanted to watch him cum. I'd wanted it for a few days and he always found some way to stop me.

But he wasn't stopping me.

My hand found his thickness and I wrapped my fingers around it. The size of the wolf and the size of the man were very comparable. Again, it wasn't hard to figure out what he liked with his grunts and pants directing me. He didn't open his eyes, and I didn't want him to. In a low, soothing tone I reminded him to quit thinking and just feel. If he opened his eyes, I was sure he'd stop me.

With my left hand on his shoulder, I pumped him with my right, my mouth at the base of his neck and his just under my ear. His breathing was rapid and jagged and the wet heat puffing across my skin turned me on even more. His hands blazed across my skin as he continued to fondle and tweak my breasts and nipples.

He groaned and grunted twice before I felt his lips attach themselves high on my neck. He sucked hard there while he bucked his hips and rode out his orgasm. I panted into his ear as hot semen erupted on my hand and his stomach. I kept pumping until his hand stilled mine. I was scared to move, because what if he opened his eyes and regretted what he'd let me do.

"Bells," he said. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and pulled back a little, but I refused to look at him.

"Yeah," I asked. His finger came up under my chin and lifted my face so I'd look at him.

"Thank you," he said. His eyes were brown again, flecked with gold. A small smile played across his lips and he didn't look sorry, he looked relieved. I was going to ask him about that when my head jerked up at a loud crash from the backyard.

"What was that?" I asked, noting he didn't look worried.

"I think Edward thinks we just had sex," he said a little sheepishly. "I don't know if that's what you intended, but he took it out on a tree."

"How do you know that?" I asked smiling at him. I should have been embarrassed, but I thought maybe he'd get the hint.

"I could hear him mumbling as he ran away. He's not happy about that," Jake said.

"It's his fault for listening," I said. The tear in my heart tugged a little more at the thought of Edward's face as he listened to Jacob orgasm. But he didn't have to stick around.

"Ah, Bella," Jake said with a low, concerned voice, "we may have bigger problems." It wasn't often I saw fear in a wolf's eyes, but there was some in Jake's.

"What?" I pulled my arms over my chest and looked around towards the front door. I didn't know if he heard someone on the porch and I was suddenly very aware of being half naked and straddling Jake. Jake smiled when I covered myself up. His fingers were wrapped around my back, but his thumbs rested under my boobs.

"Charlie is not going to like that huge hickey I left on you," he said, moving one hand to point at the space under my ear. He ran his finger across it and I blushed remembering when he gave it to me.

"Shit," I said. I went to reach my hand up to touch it when I noticed the sploogy mess on my hand.

"Language!" Jake chastised me through a chuckle. I slapped at his chest playfully, which only spread the mess.

"Ew!" I said, wiping my hand on his chest. He was laughing at me but he leaned in and kissed me on the mouth, deep and hard.

"Hope it was worth it," he said and pecked me again. "It was for me. Now put a shirt on, Charlie's cruiser just turned onto the street.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me some love.**


	8. Ch 8: Facades

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm getting some new follows and faves. That makes me happy. I'm also getting some more written. MarinaNamaste, my uber-awesome beta and friend, has been great with the feedback. She's just expanded her one-shot to a 9 shot. You should go check out "Hot Blooded Need". It's a Jake/Nessie hot and juicy lemon tart. (I don't know where that just came from.)**

 **Anywho, here's my next chapter. I'm attempting some complicated plot stuff. Let me know your thoughts and comments. I'd really like to hear from you-praise or criticisms.**

* * *

The only sound in the kitchen were forks clinking on plates while we ate our chicken enchiladas. Bella was sucking up with my favorite dinner and I wondered if it had anything to do with that huge hickey she was trying to cover with her hair. I was relieved with the openness we'd created over the last week, but I wasn't enjoying the tension of this dinner. Jake's eyes flicked over to Bella and he shifted in his seat.

"So is someone going to say something about that or are you going to make me ask?" I finally said. I saw Bella's eyes flick over to Jacob who looked a little too pleased with himself for my liking.

"'Bout what, Charlie?" Jake finally said, looking down at his food while he shoveled another mountain into his huge mouth. He could tell I was looking at him, so I held my silence until he met my gaze. When he did he had the decency to look a little guilty.

"Dad," Bella finally said, "Edward's back." I watched Jake's face transform from a nervous sixteen year old to an angry, protective, feral man. I understood then. I didn't like the idea of my little girl walking around with a huge love bite on display, but if Edward was back in town…well good on him.

"And you think giving her a hickey is the answer?" I asked Jake in my gruff father voice. He didn't need to know I was pleased with it.

"I didn't plan that," Jake squeaked. "It just kind of, you know, happened." Jake stuffed another huge fork full of enchilada into his mouth and started chewing.

"Yeah, I know how things 'kind of' happen," I mumbled. I didn't want to elaborate. He coughed covering up a laugh; I forgot that Jake could hear me. Bella must have heard me, too, because her blush deepened.

"What does this mean?" I asked. I meant that in so many ways, but I wanted to see how each of them responded.

"We don't know," Jake spoke up. "We have a pack meeting tonight. Sam was going to go try to talk to them and find out their intentions and tell them that the red-head was still around. I wanted to take Bella down to the rez while that happened since no one will be on patrol." He looked at me for permission.

"I guess we could head down that way if Bella thinks it's necessary," I replied.

"You'd come with me?" Bella asked sounding both relieved and pleased. I think she liked that I was now in on the secret.

"Yeah, baby, I like the idea of the wolves protecting us from blood suckers, too." And I did. That look of relief on her face told me that she didn't like that Edward was back and that answered my other question. I didn't need to ask it out loud. I turned my eyes back to Jake.

When Bella came clean to me about everything she told me that Edward could read minds up to a mile away. She also mentioned that he couldn't read her and he had trouble with mine. I was going to take advantage of that. We just never knew when he was hanging around.

"You run into him, yet, Jake?" I asked. I cocked my head to the side hoping he'd be able to tell me if he could smell the leech and if he was around.

Jake nodded his head and said, "Not in person. He was hanging around earlier and I caught his scent when I first got here. He got angry when he heard Bella and me, earlier." Jake pointed to Bella's neck. The boy did get it, Cullen was listening in, and Jake was pretendin' he didn't know.

"You know I can't condone you markin' up Bella like that, don't you, son?" I asked. I wanted to show some tension between me and my daughter's new suiter. I didn't need Edward thinking I was aligned with Jake as much as I was. I wanted to see if the little sneak would try to drive a wedge between me and Jake and Bella. Trouble was, I couldn't let Jake know that or he'd think about it and the gig would be up. Jake wondering about it was okay though.

"Well, like I said, I didn't really plan on doing that," Jake stammered again. He winked and the look on his face told me he was good at the game. The kid would make a good cop.

"I don't care what you planned or didn't plan. It happened and it won't happen again," I said, letting my voice turn stern. I placed a calming arm on Bella who was beginning to get visibly agitated.

"Well, Charlie, it won't. I got caught up in the moment, but it won't happen again," Jake said, but his nostrils flared. He was letting himself feel anger at something.

"So, you two think you can sit here and talk about me like I'm not here?" she said added her own dialogue. "Dad, what if it was me who asked Jake to do it? So Edward would get a clue?" she asked. I didn't raise a dummy, that's for sure. "And Jake, I can handle my father without you sucking up to him. I've already had one boyfriend suck up to him, I don't need another."

"Yeah, and every word that came out of _his_ mouth was a lie and Charlie knows it. I don't want to be that guy, Bella. I want to be straight with Charlie about everything," Jake shot back. I let a smile creep across my lips that I hoped my mustache concealed.

"You want to tell him everything?" Bella asked and a blush creeped up her neck. She looked at me, biting her lip and her brown eyes wide. Jake looked up to the ceiling trying to keep his emotions in check. I knew he was amused, but anyone one else could mistake it for anger, frustration, embarrassment; clever. Bella smiled at me revealing she was in on it, too, before calling Jake's attention back to her. Damn, my little girl was smart.

"I didn't think so," Bella said. I coughed to show my discomfort.

"If you two get yourselves in any kind of trouble, you're gonna have to be on your own. I love you both, but I ain't supporting some post high-school bastard while you two party down on the rez every weekend," I added for good measure. Both of them looked at me shocked, but I kept my face a stern mask. Truth be told I'd probably do anything for any baby Bella brought home whether it was hers or not. But no one listenin' needed to know that.

"Dad! Are you telling me—" Bella started, but I cut her off.

"All I'm saying is that you two better learn to control yourselves. Jake still has a year of high school left and you, my child," pointing at Bella with a sharp finger, "are going off to college to make something of yourself. I won't have you pulling the same crap on someone that Renee pulled on me." My finger turned and pointed to the dead center of my chest to complete the diatribe. That comment hit the mark because both Jake and Bella inhaled deeply and Bella abused her bottom lip.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Bella finally said. She looked over at Jake and there was a tear in her eye. Jake was livid; I'd made him tremor like he did before he turned. Phased. They used the term phase.

"You don't have to respond." I said standing, my chair scraping on the linoleum floor. "You just have to control your urges until an appropriate time. Right now, with all this supernatural stuff and vampires running all over the darn place trying to kill you or win your heart back—it's not a time to make a baby or even tempt fate by trying. You understand me?" I tucked my chair under and turned my eyes to Jake. My fists leaned on the table as I stood a good foot over him. The kid had grown so much these last few months. I was looking at a man. "You think you can keep it in your pants at least for a few weeks until all this stuff is settled?" I held his gaze waiting for a response.

"Yes, sir," Jake managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Good." I righted my posture picking up my plate, "Now Bells, this was a good dinner. I hope I didn't spoil it with all this nonsense talk. I'm going to upstairs and get changed and then we'll head down to the rez. Jake you need a ride?" I asked, putting my plate in the sink and heading towards the stairs. I tried to keep my tone stern and irritated.

"No, I gotta get going. I'll run down there and get caught up on the way," he bit back. He stood up and took a step towards Bella. "Dinner was great, Bells. I'd stay and help clean up, but I really gotta run. Literally." His eyes shifted up to me giving me the impression that I was the reason he needed to run. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her that would have made Renee blush. And that's saying a lot.

"Alright, Jake. That's enough," I said. He was an audacious little cuss, I'd give him that.

"See you soon," he said in a soft voice then giving her one more peck, giving me one more challenging glare, and heading out the back door.

I went up to my room and changed clothes. I took my time because I didn't want to risk any more conversation. I kept my mind focused on being irritated, which wasn't hard. The school secretary had called me and warned me that Edward was back in school. She was concerned because Edward was so insistent on having the same schedule and she had really noticed how much progress Bella had made…so on and so forth. She was worried. Small towns could be both great and irritating.

So, I was irritated at how apparent it was that Bella was not doing well, and I was irritated that the slimy boy…man…aged vampire was back to mess with my Bella after she was _finally_ getting better. No, it was not hard to remain irritated.

When I finally clunked my way down the stairs, Bella was done with dishes and zipping up her backpack.

"You ready?" I grunted. I just had to keep this up a little while longer.

"Whatever," Bella responded and followed me out the front door. She locked up while I started the cruiser and she slid in beside me throwing her book bag on the floor. She had finals coming up pretty soon. I liked seeing her catching up with things. But I had to stay irritated.

We drove in silence for a good fifteen minutes, the quiet croon of 80's rock all the distraction I needed to keep my thoughts on track.

"You gonna talk to me any time soon?" I asked. We'd just crossed the treaty line on to rez land.

"Oh my gosh! Do you think he bought it?" she asked me with a grin.

"I hope so," I said scratching my chin. "Bells, about the Renee comment—"

"Dad, I get it. I did the same thing to you, remember? Right before I left with him to go to Phoenix. It's a hurtful thing to say and it hits the mark. I told you that he can only feel your emotions and can't really read your thoughts."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew," I said. "Do you think Jake is really upset?" Bella giggled. She actually giggled. I hadn't heard that sound since she was a little girl.

"Yes, but he was actually _letting_ it get to him. Like, he was _trying_. He told me he was trying out something that Leah mentioned to him. I can't wait to see what he thinks about all of that turned out," she seemed satisfied and it just made me feel good to see this strong, happy Bella.

"He got a bit frisky in front of me, don't you think?" I asked sneaking a peek at her. She blushed, of course.

"Dad, I hope you know, um, we're not doing, um, _that_." Her hand subconsciously went to the Jacob Black mouth sized bruise at her neck.

"Bella, I didn't think you were. Not this quick. Or, I hoped, at least." I cleared my throat. I looked over at her and tried to smile. "Look, I'm just so glad that you're happy again. That you're no longer being dishonest with me. What this thing is with Jacob, it seems healthy. The other one well…" I cleared my throat. "Look, I don't need to know everything if your intent is never to deceive me. Does that make sense?"

Relief crossed her features. "So, what you're saying is that some stuff is 'need-to-know'? Just as long as I'm being honest?" she clarified.

"Yeah. You're getting older, Bells. You're gonna graduate soon. You've spent your life raising and taking care of your mom. I trust you to take care of yourself. When you're like this—"

"Like what?" she smiled.

"Reacting to things well." She just nodded her head. We'd made it to the little red house that sheltered my best friend and his teen-wolf son. I cut the engine off. "You've told me everything, right?" I asked just to make sure. She bit her lip. It was her tell. My daughter was a terrible liar.

"There might be something about motorcycles, but I'm not sure you're ready to hear about that," she said without much delay. I just closed my eyes and reveled in the knowledge she made it through all of this alive.

"You're right," I finally said after taking a long, deep breath. "I don't want to know everything about that yet."

"I promise we've always used protection," she said before hitting me in the shoulder and opening the door of the cruiser. I could feel the color draining from my face. _But she'd just said… she said that they weren't!_ "Helmets and long pants, dad, I promise!" She was out of the car, laughing at my stunned expression, and up on Billy's porch before I registered what she'd been joking about. I think I was the one blushing then.

My Bells was getting sassy.

Shoot!

* * *

 **So? Thoughts?**


	9. Ch 9: Fuel for the Fire

**A/N: Hey folks! I'm getting some more follows and likes. This makes me happy. Love hearing from you, too. Enjoy!**

* * *

I tromped down the stairs and huffed my way into the kitchen where Charlie already had a cup of coffee waiting for me. He knew I was in a bad mood and he did little things like this to help cheer me up.

"Thanks," I muttered. He already had all the cereal fixin's out so I grabbed a bowl from the dish drainer and poured myself some and started munching.

"Things still…tense?" Charlie asked.

"Don't pretend like you're not happy about this," I said letting the irritation swell. Jacob had been distant for almost the whole week since Edward had been back at school. And when I mean distant, I mean he hadn't touched me other than a small peck here and there. He'd show up in my room after I'd already been asleep and snuggle with me, but if I made any attempt at kissing him he'd just grumble about how tired he was.

And I couldn't blame him. Really, I couldn't. Sam had him running literal circles around La Push and Forks. Colin and Brady from the rez had phased and he was dealing with that. And to top it off, he was pissed off that Sam wouldn't take his advice on anything. Jake was the rightful Alpha, and never made a move to claim it. But Jake was frustrated because Sam wouldn't even consider his thoughts and ideas. And I was frustrated for him.

"I'm not happy when you're not happy," dad returned. But I could see his mustache twitch. I'd totally unloaded on Charlie one morning when Jake was gone without even kissing me goodbye. This new open and talking thing with Charlie was awesome. Renee totally should have tried it.

"You're happy that Jake won't touch me with a ten foot pole." I'd discovered that he was pretty open minded and it was just my mother's incessant need to be in constant motion that made her think otherwise.

"Okay, I'll admit that makes me happy. Especially since I've been letting him sleep here. Maybe the boy's just being respectful," he offered. I looked up from my rice flake cereal with freeze-dried strawberries and raised my eyebrow. We both remembered the searing kiss he laid on me that night when we all knew Edward was eavesdropping outside. I still felt it.

And I wanted a reminder. I used to feel so good around Jacob, like desirable and stuff. It was nice and definitely different from my last relationship. He'd chased me for so long and I was sure he was attracted to me, but then he just pulled back. He cut me off. I was beginning to think Charlie gave him much more trouble about the hickey but I wasn't there. But I liked the hickey. I liked the way it made Edward angry.

And it did make Edward angry. He seethed every time he looked at it. For a guy who doesn't have to breathe, he was inhaling rather rapidly every time his eyes took it in. But back to the present.

"You only let him sleep here because I don't have nightmares when he's here," I said. He knew it was true. He'd never been so relieved in all his life. He was sleeping better because of it, too. Though, with Jacob sleeping in my bed, Charlie made sure both bedroom doors were left open. How we were able to sleep through his snoring, I'll never know.

"Bells, it'll get better," he promised. "He's just got so much on his mind. Once things settle down I'm sure he'll be as, ah, eager as ever." And then he mumbled something under his breath I was sure I didn't want to hear.

"He's not the only one, you know," I shot back. "I've got just as much on my plate, too, being the weak little human that has a vampire hunting her. And now I've got to go deal with Edward in every single class and even at lunch since Lauren thought it'd be a fun form of torture to invite him over to our table." Goodness, I sounded whiny even in my own ears. But it's how I felt.

"Bella, come on," Charlie tried. "It's not like Jake broke up with you or anything."

"No, I'm just another thing to add to his long list of obligations and worries. He told me dad. He told me two nights ago that we couldn't do anything because I made him _unfocused_. He said that couldn't hear pack mind sometimes when he's running and thinking of me and he can't hear people sneaking up on him when we, ah, are, umm, you know, getting to know each other." That was smooth, Bella. " _I_ do that to him, dad. That's a nice thing to know." I dropped my spoon. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Come on, I'm sure it's not as bad as all of that," he tried. I just shot him a glare. I got up from the table, leaving my dirty dishes and untouched coffee, grabbed my bag and left. Let Charlie wash up for once.

I stepped out onto the porch to find Edward sitting there in his Volvo. Again. He'd offered to give me a ride every morning since that first day and I'd always just headed towards my truck. His music thumped heavily; he was listening to rap today. He'd explained the second day that he was giving dad and me our privacy while simultaneously trying to keep me safe. So he was going to be a creepy stalker, but the music supposedly helped mute the superhuman hearing. Awesome.

Despite how irritated I was at Edward and his constant hovering, at least he wanted to be with me. I needed to feel wanted for a little bit. So, instead of walking toward the driver's side of my truck I walked to the passenger side of his car, opened the door, and slid in. His eyes had been following me, but he was still surprised that I got in.

"Good morning, Edward," I said. I was praying he didn't say anything. Just drive, Edward. Just drive.

"Ah, good morning," the surprise was evident in his voice, too. "Ummm, you're going to allow me to drive you to school?" he asked.

"Yeah, drive," I mumbled aloud.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to make small talk. He put the car in reverse and pulled out into the street.

"Yes, thank you. I've been sleeping a lot better lately."

"Lately?" he asked. We were moving forward now.

"Yeah, I was plagued with nightmares for a few months. I seem to sleep better when Jacob's around," I blurted. I meant it to be a stab at Edward, but I hurt myself thinking about how Jacob would barely kiss me. It was like dating Edward all over again.

"Bella," he pleaded, his yellow eyes imploring me, "can we just be civil at least? I get it, you're _with_ Jacob. But we're all back until this mess is cleaned up and I miss just talking to you."

Dammit. I kind of missed him, too. He did always have a way of finding everything I said interesting.

He pulled on all those heartstrings again. I'd come to terms with how I felt about Jacob, I loved him. But if I was completely honest with myself, I still loved Edward, too. If I didn't, well, that said a lot about me, didn't it?

"You're right. I'm sorry, Edward. I know all you're trying to do is help," I said. His eyes spanned between mine. Honeygold and topaz and well fed to boot. I could feel how much he wished he could read my mind. He always looked from one eye to the other a number of times. We'd been stopped at a stop sign; he smiled, put the car in reverse and headed towards school.

"Well, I don't want to be disingenuous, Bella. I have to let you know, if Jacob makes one misstep and you become available, I want to be there." There was a chuckle in his voice. "But I'll back off until then if it means we can be friends." That sounded nice. At the time; when I was needy. He wanted me back. While I wasn't tempted, much, it was nice to feel wanted again.

"Whatever," I looked over and smiled at him. "If it weren't so awkward, I'd ask you to tell me what's going through his stupid, thick head."

"Who?" Edward asked, his voice full of hope. "Jacob? I wish I could. He's gotten really good at masking his thoughts. He's a lot like Charlie now and I just get images and pictures."

"That's interesting. I wonder if that's a pack thing," I thought aloud trying to find some clarification and confirmation.

"No, I can hear the others quite clearly. Except the girl—Leah I think her name is. She's a lot like Jake." He seemed to like that I was talking civilly with him and just babbled on. He pulled into the school parking lot, passing groups of kids, and parking in the back. Great, now everyone knew I'd ridden to school with Edward.

"That is interesting. And I'm still a mental mute?" I asked just to clarify.

"Yes," he replied and smiled at me. The crooked smile worked that time. I had butterflies in my stomach. "Do you still think that makes you defective?" he asked. I thought about that for a moment while chewing on my lip.

"No. I think it makes me special," I said.

"That's what I tried to tell you all along," he said opening his car door and exiting before I could respond. My gut reaction was to get angry. If I were so special, why'd he leave me? That was the overriding question I was going to ask some day, but not today. He'd made it around the car and opened my door for me. I smiled at the memory of him always using vampire speed around the car so he could open the door before I could when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Jacob.

 **charlie said u rode with eddy today**

I sighed. I hated chat speak. And irritation washed over me again.

"What is it?" Edward asked slinging my backpack over his shoulder.

"I got it," I said, reaching out for my bag. He looked at me and stuttered.

"Bella, really. You know how I was raised," he tried.

"And you know how I was raised. And I don't need the whole school thinking we're back together. It's bad enough you paraded me to the back of the lot so we have to walk past everyone. I don't need you carrying my bag like I'm some invalid." I shook my hand in front of him demonstrating my insistence.

"Okay," he acquiesced. He handed me my bag back to me and I let him pout while I texted Jake back.

 **I did. We're just talking. I was curious what would happen**.

I put my phone in my back pocket hoping that'd be the end of it. Somehow I didn't think it would be.

"Did you get your homework done for English?" he asked as we started walking slowly towards school. What a dumb question. He must really be scraping the bottom of the small talk barrel.

"Of course. Were you worried? Are you adding my academic success to the list of things to worry over about Bella?" I smiled over to him again.

"No," he said sheepishly.

"What then?" I asked feeling like he was hesitating. We'd stopped walking so I could look at him.

"I just didn't know how to recover after you looked upset over Jacob's text."

"You don't have to say anything," I instructed. I never understood why he thought he had to know everything. Okay, I used to find it fascinating; even intimidating. "Edward, if you want to be friends, you just need to _be_. Without an agenda. Just be."

"Just be what?" he asked. I think, for the first time in decades, Edward was truly stumped. It made me laugh. Out loud. Like, loud enough that people looked over at us. And I didn't care. I started walking again and he followed me.

"What?" he asked, still confused.

"Edward, just be you. Just be. Like this right here, where you don't understand. I don't think I've ever seen you like this. You've always acted so composed and self-assured. Almost condescending at times. It's nice to see another side," I chuckled again.

"I don't understand," Edward said. And I laughed again, deepening his frown.

"Then I hope you figure it out. Maybe you have a new puzzle for that overactive brain to work on," I snorted. I was smiling at his baffled face when a familiar sound rumbled in my chest. I stopped and slowly turned around.

The loud growl of a motorcycle sounded as he rounded the corner and rode up the hill. On the drive in front of me was a very angry, very sexy, Jacob dressed in all black.

"Bella," he called, his voice calmer than his eyes let on, "can I talk to you for a minute?" His hands were trembling, but that might have been because they rested on the handlebars while the motor was running.

"Bella, I can't read him, at all. But I can tell he's angry. He's not safe," he said, and like that old Edward was back.

"I am always safe with Jake," I scoffed to Edward. I took a step towards Jake and Edward stepped forward blocking my path.

"You better move away from her," Jake threatened in a very low tone. I looked from Jake back to Edward.

"The only thing unsafe right now, Edward, is you being this close to me. Step aside," I said.

"Bella, I can't let you go near him." And there it was. He'd reeled me back in this morning with his charm.

"Well, that's not your decision to make," I declared. "It never was." I made a move to walk around him and he grabbed my arm. If I felt Jacob's growl in my chest, I know Edward heard it.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you how dangerous wolves are?" he asked. His grip was firm, but he wasn't hurting me.

"Any more dangerous than making out with a vampire when she knows her blood sings to him?" I asked, leaning in to use the quietest tone possible. There was quite a crowd.

"Exactly!" he said, his eyes looking triumphant. "You never did make very good choices." That cut deep and burned low in my gut. If I could have growled I would have.

"Let go of me," I said. His eyes widened in surprise. Edward was not used to this Bella. At all. And I liked her. "I _am_ going to go talk to my boyfriend who is being rather patient with his girlfriend's possessive ex-boyfriend. If you don't remove your hand from me, he will shift into a wild animal, but he won't have fur. It will just be him." Edward's fingers loosened and I wrenched my arm free. I slowly walked over to Jake who was now smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. What do you want?" I asked. I was irritated that he left this morning without even saying goodbye. Then a wave of frustration washed over me thinking about how he was holding back just as much as Edward held back.

"I, ah," he stammered, "just wanted to see if you were okay." He looked down at the ground and then back up at me. He wasn't used to assertive Bella, either. But Jake seemed to like her. Fear her even.

"Why, because you didn't like my transportation arrangements this morning? How'd you even know, anyway?" I asked. Jake didn't deserve any slack, either. I was still about five feet from him and we were giving the entire student body a show that would leave them talking for weeks.

"Charlie texted me," he admitted. He looked me square in the eyes and it melted my heart. Angry Jake was gone, though most people wouldn't have noticed the change. But I knew how to read his eyes. "Bella, please." His voice was terse, but his eyes were all melted chocolate.

"Please what?" I yelled. "Why is everyone always begging me with 'Bella, please'? I never know what the hell people want from me. Other than to sit around and NOT be around some other person." I started walking down the hill. I had no idea where I was going.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called. "Where are you going?" Gah! That grated on me so bad!

"It. Doesn't. Matter. To. You!" I called back to Edward. "This is me storming off away from two idiots who _always_ think they know what is best for me. He," I pointed to Jake, "better follow me because I don't know where I'm going and I don't have my truck. You," I point to Edward, "better go to class and stay here the rest of the day so the rumor mill doesn't turn this story into some over blown drama where one of you kills the other." I watched a smirk creep back on to Jake's face again. "Ahh!" I yelled and turned around again and marched out of the parking lot, pulling my back pack onto both shoulders, and made a left at the sidewalk.

"I wouldn't want to be either of them," I heard Mike say as I stormed past him. It took everything I had not to tell him he'd never have that problem.

I walked for about five minutes before I turned towards the low, gentle rumble of the idling motorcycle that had been following me at a walker's pace since the parking lot.

"What the hell, Jacob?" I finally turned, my temper now down to a slow simmer. He held out a helmet, which I put on, and then climbed on the bike behind him.

"Where to?" he asked, as I wrapped my arms around his warm, hard waist.

"Let's go to First Beach," I said. Jake revved the engine twice, covered my hands with his to make sure I was holding on tight, and then popped the clutch. We surged forward at a speed I knew would give Charlie a heart attack.

"SHIT!" I yelled with unexpected glee.

* * *

 **A/N: So? Whatcha think of saucy Bella?**


	10. Ch 10: Cold Front

**A/N: So I picked up some new readers and I have to give a shout out to BeckieT108 whose reviews enticed me to reread some of my chapters and realize that my newest chapters dropped a crucial part of the plot. And, I was able to go in and fix the unposted chapters so I (hopefully) won't have unfulfilled readers. See how important reviews are to the writers. :) Even if I don't respond to you, I read and cherish each review.**

 **As always, I am grateful for my beta, MarinaNamaste. She truly makes my writing better. She helps me be descriptive where I normally wouldn't think of it. I hope writer has a beta like Marina. You should read her stories, especially if you like hot lemons. :)**

 **With that being said, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Riding on that motorcycle with Bella's arm wrapped around my waist was probably the best feeling I've had other than just all out running in wolf form. I let myself forget about all the anger and everything negative for just a few minutes while we rode down the emerald domed highway to La Push.

She pressed herself into my back the inside of her thighs shaped softly around my legs as her hands massaged my stomach. I think she was appreciating my physique. Not that I minded. I'd pushed her away all week. I was dying to touch her—or have her touch me.

That short ride was the happiest I'd been in almost a week. In that moment I didn't care why Bella was with me, because she was actually with _me_. She'd chosen me over Edward—again. And she'd done it in front of the entire student body of Forks High School. It didn't matter how angry she was with me, I would have followed her walking for two hours until she calmed down. She'd chosen me.

I wanted to take her to La Push and show her how much she meant to me. And from the way she was pressed into my back and massaging my abs, she wanted to show me, too.

It all came to a screeching end though, when I rounded a bend and found three vampires standing in the middle of the road. I tapped Bella's hands to look up and I slowed the motorcycle and brought her to a stop. I felt Bella peek out from behind me. She hopped off, handed me her helmet while I stood the bike on its kickstand.

"Emmett!" she squealed. She ran towards him, tripped over something—probably nothing—and he caught her. The vamp was huge but, for some reason, I wasn't worried. Emmett hugged her close, swinging her in a few circles before setting her back down again, taking care she was balanced before he let her go. The wolf though, he was ready to explode.

"Careful there, Grace. We don't need you opening a vein again in front of Jasper," he chuckled. As I slowly walked forward, I watched Bella take a step away from the shorter guy. I remembered that name from her stories. He was the one who tried to eat her at her birthday party. I reached her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned into me. Good. That made the nervous wolf happy.

Bella's lip was between her teeth.

"Emmett, you have no couth," the blonde chick said, slapping his chest. She must be Rosalie. Rosalie didn't like Bella, from what I remembered.

"What? It's true," Emmett guffawed.

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked at Bella. "Bella, I never had a chance to apologize for our last meeting. I am so sorry I lost control like that. But I assure you that I am well fed, and I will not repeat my very, uncivilized behavior ever again," he said offering her his hand.

I couldn't repress the growl that crawled up and out of my throat. The little blood sucker's eyes flicked up to mine. My wolf was clawing to phase and I was beating him back. It was almost painful to control the tremors, but I was doing a good job.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I should know better," he said and raised both hands in a placating manner as he took a step back. He lowered his eyes in submissive deference. The wolf recognized Jasper's submission, but did not dismiss him as a threat. A tremor shook in the hand that was wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella twisted to look back at me and I saw her eyes pan mine. Recognition of the wolf flashed across her face and she reached up with that little, cool hand of hers and touched my cheek.

"It's okay, Jake. He won't hurt me. And even if he tried, I know you'd take care of me." That slight touch and simple words soothed the antsy wolf. He'd been very near the surface and her confidence in me relaxed him a little bit.

"We just want to talk," Rosalie said. "Honestly. We don't like what Edward and Alice are up to, and we wanted to warn you to help you plan." The wolf was intrigued. He needed me to communicate, so he settled right in. Both of us looked down to Bella, though. Her mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"But," Bella stammered, "you don't like me. Why would want to help me?" she asked. It was a valid question. I wanted to know the answer. I looked at Rosalie.

"No," Rosalie disagreed, "I didn't like the old Bella. The doormat Bella who did everything that Edward said because she was scared to lose him annoyed the shit out of me. This Bella," she gestured towards the girl still in my arms, "that caused Alice to call us in panic to stop you at the treaty line just now because you'd told Edward where to stick it and was headed off to do what she wanted? Yeah, that Bella I like a great deal." Emmet guffawed behind her.

I liked Blondie. And Emmett was a protector, not a threat. This Jasper though? He was the one who messed with feelings. I didn't know about him.

"Aren't you attached to the little psycho, er, psychic leech?" I asked pointed to Jasper. "Why would you want to warn Bella? Aren't your blood sucker bonds, like, uber strong or something?"

"Well, yes they are," Jasper said, his southern drawl rolling out. "But I don't quite agree with what they've concocted, either. And seeing as it was my fault we scurried away so fast leaving such a huge mess, my mind is about cleanin' up what is ours and lettin' everything else develop as it should."

"What does that even mean?" Bella asked, shaking her head, frustrated. She'd told me that she was tired of everyone talking around issues. "Just say what you mean, please!"

"See?" Rosalie said looking back to her mate. "I like her so much. Unfortunately, the Bella I like can't be part of our family—because Edward can't control that Bella. Which is what I like. Such a shame," her freaky vampire smile was wide. I still didn't trust it—them; it was just too, convenient. She must of have sensed my hesitation because she looked up at me and tilted her head to the side. "You have nothing to fear from me. I want Bella with you. I want to kill the red head and whoever is building a newborn army, _and_ I want my Emmett to fight all those newborns so he can burn off some energy and be happy." That last part was in a baby voice and she reached up and stroked his cheek. My mind caught on the hook the same time my wolf caught the information.

"Newborn army?" I asked, my voice was deep and gravely. "What the fuck is that?" I ignored Bella's constant tutting at my language, but the wolf wanted to placate her. Remus would have to worry about that later.

"My turn," Emmett called. "So, the night Alice came back she noticed a scent at your house that was unfamiliar."

"What?" I growled. "Why didn't I noticed that?"

"Easy, Fido," Emmett said, "I've been wondering the same thing. You guys are smart and fast and I've been watching how you guys move and work. So, I was confused when she finally offered up the piece of information to the rest of us—well other than to Edward. Alice said the scent was faint, like it'd been masked somehow. Maybe her scent covered the other I don't know." I didn't like that explanation. A scent is scent. I was rather distracted that night. That was night Bella _finally_ kissed me. "But more on that later. There is so much more to tell you."

"My turn," Jasper said. "I don't know if you follow the Seattle news but there have been a lot of disappearances. We tracked a scent, different from the one Alice picked up that night, almost all the way to Seattle. We lost it when whoever got on the subway. But as we were poking around we detected several other vampire scents, but none of them familiar and all relatively new."

"How do you know they're new?" Bella asked. Good Question, Bells.

"They smell more, ah, human. Their cells contain remnants of the human blood, but that also makes them very strong and very lethal. They're consumed with blood lust and they are very difficult to control," Jasper explained.

Another growl escaped my throat at the thought that Bella had once been ready to volunteer to do that to herself. Again she twisted and reached up and touched my face. The touch calmed the wolf. She projected love and trust and it's what he needed. I saw Jasper watching that.

"Can't you manipulate feelings?" I asked, remembering what his gift was. "How do we know you're not doing that now?"

"That's a fair question, Lupin," Emmett laughed. "I told you he was smart," he said looking at Rosalie. "They all are. Edward really underestimates these guys." I cocked my head to the side. I found that very interesting.

"Bella has always known when I was messing with her emotions. It's abrupt and sudden. I've worked on subtlety, but I'm still not very good and Bella is very sensitive to my power."

"Really?" Bella asked. She looked kind of pleased with herself.

"Yes. Think about it. That last day I saw you, on your birthday, if you'll remember," Jasper prompted. "When you found out about Alice's party you freaked and I used my most subtle attack to calm you and made you like the idea." She nodded, remembering. Jasper's gaze became infinitesimally more concentrated and he raised his eyebrow.

"Stop it," Bella said, jerking her head in his direction. She shook in my arms a bit.

"See," Jasper smiled. "You always know.

"So I'm not immune to your power, but I can feel it," Bella thought aloud. She pulled away from me to pace. Wolfy didn't like that, but I ignored him. She was okay. We're all okay, I told him. "But I'm totally immune to Edward's mind reading," Bella continued on. "Why is that? Why am I completely immune from Edward?" Neither Bella nor I missed the look Rosalie flashed at Jasper.

"No, Bella, you're not immune to him," Rosalie said. "He never told you about his thrall. Jasper's power isn't subtle, but it's quick—immediate even. Edward has a way of bending people's will. He uses eye contact and his ability to read people's minds to adjust his use of it. I remember you saying once that he 'dazzles' people. That's what he's doing."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Bella asked, stopping her pacing and looking at Rosalie.

"Because every time the subject came up, it changed Alice's vision of you and Edward living happily ever after and we were banned from doing so," Rosalie finished with disgust.

"So, you really didn't hate me," Bella said. "You just hated what was going to happen to me." It was a statement. Bella had formed a conclusion. She walked right up to Rosalie and threw her arms around her. The wolf jumped at the sight, but seeing her so relieved mollified him. She was grateful to Rosalie.

"Well," Rosalie said a little alarmed, "I didn't, ah, expect this." But her arms came up and tentatively wrapped around Bella and she returned the hug.

"You were the only one on my side," Bella said. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey! I was on your side, Grace," Emmett boomed. "You could have been happy with Edward under the thrall. Mating would have sealed the bond and you would never have known the difference. Besides, I would have loved having you around. But Rose thought that you should have all the information. And now I see she was totally right," he looked over at her, "as usual. I like this snarky, shit-dealing Bella even more." Emmett's grin shone with sincerity.

"And," Jasper added, "I've come to understand that Alice's visions are more subjective than we'd originally thought. Especially with Edward's thrall. I hadn't realize, until he used it consistently with you, how much Edward and Alice _controlled_ the future, instead of just manipulating possibilities. I love Alice, but I don't love her messin' with your free will. It ain't right," Jasper said.

"So this army?" I asked bring them back to the more urgent stuff. The wolf was getting antsy wanting to know about the threat to the tribe and Bella.

"We're only guessin' there is one, and we don't know who's buildin' it. We scented old traces of Victoria there, but her stronger scents are around Port Angeles and the hiker killing sites," Jasper said. Bella, who was back to pacing, stopped all of a sudden.

"It's for me," Bella said, realization dawning in her voice. She stepped forward and touched my face again as she looked into my eyes. "They're after me. I've been missing some clothes since that night Alice came back. I kept forgetting to mention it. That was the night Charlie slept in my rocking chair after finding out about the pack. When I asked him where he put my clothes from the chair, he said it was empty." Fear and certainty both flowed from her hand on my cheek. She pulled away to begin pacing again. Wolfy and I noticed she did this when she was working something out.

"What if that strange scent Alice picked up was a new vamp picking up my scent for the newborns in Seattle. Victoria knows she can't get past the wolves. If she could, she would have by now. She's building an army to kill all the wolves." Bella turned and looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I can't lose you."

The wolf wanted out. I came so close to phasing, it took every ounce of self-control to keep him at bay. But we couldn't say comforting things to her if we phased. I reached out to her and hugged her tight. That seemed to both calm the wolf and Bella. I picked her up so her legs wrapped around my waist and gently rocked her like a parent would comfort a toddler. I was soothing my girlfriend and half of myself at the same time.

"So how are you going to keep this from Edward? He can read all your minds, right? And how can Alice not see this vision. And how do we know they're not too far away and listening in?" I asked while still rocking my Bella. Her fingers were wrapped in my hair and my hands gently rubbed up and down her back. I ignored the concerned looks on the vamps' faces and pressed on.

"I've been practicing for years," Rosalie said waving her hand and dismissing that concern. "When I don't want him to know what I'm thinking, I concentrate on how beautiful I am and how to make myself prettier. He usually tunes me out, then. I don't think he's listened to me in decades. When he was dating Bella, I used to just think nasty things about her and he'd go tattle to Carlisle like a little kid and Carlisle would tell him to just ignore me." Emmett sniggered at that, but Rose went on. "He really doesn't think I'm capable of intelligent thought. My perceived vanity has turned into a strength for me. And Emmett's the same. All Em thinks about when Eddy's home—that's what he calls Edward his head and it irritates the hell out of him—is sports and fighting. It's been effective for half a century," Rosalie beamed.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett added. "If I really want to bug him, I replay my favorite, recent, sexy fun time with Rose and he tunes me right on out."

"Mine will be a little more difficult because I've never hidden my thoughts from Edward, except when Alice has told me to," Jasper explained. "But I'm constantly running scenarios in my head and lately it's all about Seattle and Victoria and how to use you and the wolves. I'll just keep thinking about those things. He's been gone from the house quite a bit lately tracking you. So it hasn't been that hard. And Alice always tells me when he's returning home."

"And Alice called us from the school and told us to talk to you about a possible alliance to fight off this newborn army. Because it's a meeting with you, Jacob," Emmett said, "she can't see what we talk about what the outcome will be. It really frustrates her."

"But," Rosalie continued, "Edward and Alice think an alliance will get Bella hanging around Edward enough that he can use the thrall and win her back in the end. We," she pointed to the three off them in the road, "don't want that."

"Not like that, anyway," Emmett added and Jasper nodded. "We'd love to have you as a sister, but we want you to _choose_ it—not be compelled into it."

Bella, whose face was still in the crook of my neck, was listening and one of her palms rested in my neck. She was calm again. I was more certain of her love for me than I had ever been.

"Jake, let me down, please. I'm better," she finally said. I let her down and she stood strong and stable. The wolf was pleased. Pleased, but still suspicious of the leeches and their intentions. We may block the little one's visions, but that didn't mean she couldn't see Bella with them years from now.

"And this isn't some convoluted Inception like plan within a plan within a plan to help Edward steal Bella away from me?" I asked, not able to ever actually fully trust a leech.

"Jake, Rose never wanted me to transform. Ever," Bella said. "And Rose is as stubborn as they come. There is no scenario where Rose gets what she wants by doing what she's doing. And Rose does not do Edward's bidding, quietly or willingly." Bella smiled at her.

"You know me so well," she said. "This Bella I like. But this Bella could never be Edward's submissive wife." That was when the wolf trusted Rosalie. But he had an idea.

"Jasper, try to make me feel something," I said. I wanted to know if I could feel it. If the wolf could tell.

"Like what?" he said. Shit, I didn't know. Wait, yes I did.

"Try to _make_ me feel like an alliance with your family is the right thing to do. Force me to trust you," I urged.

"Alrighty," Jasper said. He looked at me for a moment and I could feel it. I absolutely knew that Jasper was trustworthy. My mind even started developing reasons why we should heed everything he'd said.

But not the wolf, he was angry. The pressure of the feeling being generated from outside of my mind or heart was infuriating him.

A familiar shiver rippled up my spine and it was impossible to suppress it. Bella noticed and stepped away, turning fully to watch me phase. When the wolf was out, his temper eased. He felt comfortable in this form. The haze from the anger cleared and he listened to my mental reason. Bella sidled up to me and scratched behind my ears. I growled in appreciation.

"Well," Bella said, "Now we know what that does. We won't know how it affected Jake until he phases back. Jake's gonna have to go talk to the Alpha now, since he probably won't phase back for a while. When they phase out of anger, it takes a while to calm them down."

Why was Bella giving them false information? That was, um, odd. And she was pretty convincing. Of course, she did say 'they' and not 'Jake'. It was rather true for most of the pack. I, however, could phase at will and I could phase back now if I wanted to, even though the wolf wouldn't like it. Her hand stroked under my chin and I was sure she was telling me to trust her.

"He'll have Sam call you about an alliance," she said. Damn, she was smart. "Thank you, Rose, for everything you shared."

"What the hell is that?" Sam butted into my thoughts.

"Hold up and let her finish," I pressed back.

"Jasper, it was good to see you again and I'm glad we got to talk. The air is finally clear between us." She stepped forward and shook his hand. I growled at the gesture but I didn't verbalize the reason. If we were going to work with them, the pack would not abide Jasper if they knew he tried to attack Bella once. "And Emmett, as always, it's been a pleasure. If you weren't already taken…" she grinned at him and he guffawed again. My wolf yipped with amusement. Emmett was no threat to us. At all.

"What the fuck?" Paul asked.

"Just watch," I let part of my mind play back what had happened while I watched the rest of the scene in front of me.

"Bella, do you need a ride somewhere?" Rose asked. "I mean, how are you going to get—?" Rose moved her hands indicating motion and getting somewhere. Bella smiled at her.

"I have two choices," Bella giggled. "I can ride Jake or," my brothers howled with laughter in my ears, "I can ride the motorcycle."

"What?" Emmett laughed and Paul verbalized at the same time.

"Would you let her ride you?" Sam and Paul asked simultaneously, but Sam's tone was disgusted and Paul's was lascivious.

"Yes, you fuckers, I would. In both ways you're thinking, but she won't choose that," I thought back, hoping I was wrong in Paul's instance.

"You know how to ride that?" Jasper said sounding impressed.

"Hell yeah," Bella said, walking towards the bike. It was the one I'd rebuilt for her. "What do you think I did while you guys were gone? Go into a comatose states waiting for you to return?"

"She's snarky," Sam said, amused.

"If she climbs on that bike, I think I'm gonna cum," Paul said his mind picturing just what that might look like in wolf form. "Have any of you fuckers done that with fur yet? I bet there's a lot." I internally shook off that mental picture and projected disgust back at him.

All three wolves and all three vampires watched as Bella fastened her helmet under her chin, lifted her leg over the seat and jumpstarted the bike.

"Tell Edward and Alice that I followed my phased boyfriend down to First Beach and use the rest to your advantage," Bella suggested. And she'd told me where to meet her. "I'm sure Sam is watching right now and he'll call you when they've decided something."

Still, we watched as she revved the engine, popped the clutch and sped off down the highway.

"Shit!" Paul moaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Paul is so much fun to write. He's my favorite character as a writer.**

 **Leave me some love.**


	11. Ch 11: Divisions

**Happy Hump day!**

 **Thanks to my beta, MarinaNamaste. She's amazing!**

 **Give me your thoughts and comments. I'm attempting a complicated plot here and I don't know if I'm pulling it off. I'd really like to hear your predictions and thoughts.  
**

* * *

Apparently, right before Bella and I met the three leeches in the middle of the street, Sam had spoken with Dr. Fang himself. They do want an alliance and it was my job to oppose it. Blondie, the Hulk, and Solja Boi gave us some great info, we should leave it at that.

"I think we should team up with them," Sam said asserting his dominance again. I thought it was getting really old. I agreed that being the first to phase had to be rough and getting through that alone and intact was something to be respected, but it didn't make you a great leader. Truth was, I didn't want to be the Alpha, but if he was proposing teaming up with the Cullens just for numbers he was stupid. "I think you're being a little biased and it's clouding your judgement," Sam finished.

"I think his judgement is allowed to be clouded here," Leah defended me. "I don't trust the mind-reading leech any farther than Bella could throw him. He's a manipulative ass and I just know he's up to something."

"And you know this how?" Sam cut in. I rolled my eyes. Why would he even ask that question?

"Because I have experience with manipulative assholes," Leah shot back. Pain pulsed through Sam's mind and I could feel him shut down a memory.

"No one doubts that," Paul put in, not even acknowledging the double meaning. "But the only way to figure it out is to get _in_ their circle." I saw that wisdom, I just wasn't going to bend.

"Bella is in enough danger as it is," Embry thought. "Giving them access to her would only give _them_ an advantage."

"And no one will want to be around Jake if something happens to her," Quil defended. He was right.

"What?" Jared scoffed. "She won't be in any _more_ danger. We'll keep her here on the rez. Charlie's aware of everything now. If Jake can refrain from impregnating her anytime soon, I don't think Charlie will object to her being here. Besides, it's not like he imprinted on her or anything." An involuntary growl rumbled through my chest at Jared's comment. He thought he was the fucking expert on love since he'd imprinted on Kim.

"Back off, Jared," Sam thought. "We have other shit to discuss and pissing Jake off is not going to be productive." That was my cue. "We're going to take the offer Dr. Cullen has made to team up to fight the redhead. If she's building a fucking army we're going to need all the help we can get and we don't need his panties all in a wad about it."

"I've had just about enough of your condescending attitude, Sam," I growled low. "I'm not teaming up with them and that's final. I just know they have something planned and our being a part of the mission will only help them."

"You will do as you're told, Jake, whether you like it or not." Sam's alpha voice pushed against my mind, but I didn't feel it bend.

"No, I won't," I returned, my tone strained with fighting the order. "I've been reading through the histories and you don't have the bloodline to command me." I felt the division begin, like a tiny rip in the fabric.

"You want to be alpha now? Are you going to fight me for it? Do you really think that having two injured wolves is going to help keep Bella safe?" he goaded me.

"I don't want to fight you, Sam. But I refuse to follow you on this. My blood leaves me that option." I turned to leave the clearing. "Are you going to try to stop me?" I let the challenge hang in the air. I was bigger than him now. I'm not quite sure when that happened, but it was just a fact. I fought every compulsion the wolf had to tear out his throat and prove our dominance, but he was right. Hurt wolves would not help protect Bella from a newborn vampire army or from simpering, emotionally abusive ones either. The wolf understood that on some level.

"No, Jake. I'm not going to stop you. But you won't be alpha." His tone was strong and laced with alpha authority. "That has to be won." The wolf and I knew that was true. _I_ was counting on it. I let all my pent up anger, irritation, frustration, and uncertainty from the past few weeks flow through my mind and body. No words, just emotion. The pack felt it as they mentally recoiled from it.

"I don't want to be fucking alpha! You can keep it," I mentally roared. "But I'll fight the leeches that are after Bella on my own terms," I declared, a new tenor in my tone. That was interesting. "I'll take any help _you_ have to offer, but I won't team up with the Cullen leeches." I turned again towards the trees and almost took off in a run.

"Wait?" Embry called. "You can just leave? I don't want to follow him, either." My eyes closed at his declaration. Embry always had my back. I had to stay angry, though. He made a move to follow me and Sam growled. That kept the anger close.

"You make one more move, Embry, and I'll tear you apart," Sam said. He had to keep his pack together. I understood that. If individual wolves thought they could just come and go as they wished, the pack be completely ineffective.

"You try it," Quil pipped up to Sam. "You'll have to fight three of us then because I doubt Jake will just sit back and watch you tear Embry apart." He was right and we all knew it.

"Neither will I," Leah added. I knew she'd take any excuse to leave Sam's pack. I was surprised she'd stayed phased long enough for this whole pow wow.

"Fucking great," Sam said. "Is this what you wanted Black? Are you happy now?"

"You know better than that," I answered. It wasn't like I could conceal shit.

"Wolves run in packs," Sam said, "and they need a leader to keep them in check. That's the purpose of the Alpha."

"And they should stay," I put out to the rest of them. "But I won't have my free will over ridden and _I_ have a choice. If you try to take that choice away I _will_ fight you. Otherwise it's just me," I gave a pointed look at Quil and Embry, "walking away." And I did.

I actually started running. It was then I noticed that that my mind was completely quiet. No one was there. I skidded to a stop. It was wonderful, the silence—in this form. I'd felt it before when I was on patrol by myself, but never without the chance of someone phasing in. I started running again and decided to do a loop along the treaty line just to enjoy the silence.

I pushed my claws through the damp earth and reveled in the speed I was able to demand from my lupine muscles. I'd never pushed this hard and I was loving it. It was almost as if I had more power now; more speed.

More control.

The trees and leaves blurred by in an emerald haze. My sense of smell seemed keener as I picked up more defined scents of pine, moss, wildlife, and earth. I mentally shouted at the freedom of not being under Sam's thumb, the stupid alpha authority, and the sounds of silence.

"Sorry, dude. You still don't get to keep it," Embry's thought ripped through my silent nirvana.

"What the fuck?" I moaned and skidded to a halt. It was probably a good thing since I was about to hit the borders of the Cullen's property.

"We get to follow you, dude!" Quil said.

Shit.

"How?" I asked. I'd felt untethered for a few fleeting moments, but now a deep sense of responsibility settled over me.

"Does it matter, Black?" Leah asked and I could just see the smug smirk that would be plastered across her face if we were in human form.

"Yes it fucking matters!" I yelled. "I don't want to be an Alpha!"

"Language," Seth chimed in. "My mom really wouldn't want you corrupting my young mind." I could feel the others laughing at his Captain America reference. But we all knew that Paul mentally revisiting his Tuesday nights was enough to corrupt a well-seasoned sailor and Seth had already been exposed to that.

"You're not going to be able to shake us," Leah said firmly. "Sam won't take us back. At least I hope not." There was a general grumble of assent through the collective. I was irritated. I was close to Cullen land and I didn't know how far Edward could hear us or if he could hear all of us through one mind. I started heading back to La Push.

"What are we going to do?" I asked them all. "What the hell is a whole new pack going to do? Where are we gonna go? Is Sam gonna let us hang around the rez? Shit!" I put all that out there hoping someone had a suggestion.

"Well, let's head to your dad's place," Embry suggested. "He'll help us figure this shit out. We're gonna have to talk to talk to the council about this anyway. Right?"

"Good thinking," I projected back. "Go there and tell my dad to call Charlie. Bella's at First Beach and I'll need to talk to her. I'll see if she can stay down here for a while so we can take her house off the patrol route. Leah, think you guys can put her up at your house?" I asked.

"Sure. She's kinda growin' on me," Leah said. "Not that we're gonna be paintin' each other's toenails and shit like that. But chica's got balls for standing up to the leeches like that."

"Cool! Bella's stayin' over!" Seth yelled. His excitement was infectious, but there was a slight hint of an underlying crush there. My wolf wasn't threatened, though. Not like he was by Embry.

"Dude! Chill," Quill quipped. "She'd not gonna be sleepin' with you." Leah snorted and we could feel Seth's embarrassment. I wondered if that was a mental blush.

"Yeah! We gotta think here," Embry said, though his thoughts were laced with a little jealousy. That got wolfy irritated, but I didn't verbalize it. I just felt like I was getting impatient.

"Okay, let's meet at my house. I'll be there as soon as I can," I said, pushing my speed again just to see how fast I could go.

"Duuude, you are running fast!" Seth said. Through Seth's eyes I could see they were all at my house already and I wasn't far out.

"Good bye, Seth," I said and pictured him phasing back so he'd get the hint.

"Bye, Jake. This is gonna be so…" and he was gone. I sure hoped to all that was sacred he wasn't going to say "fun." This was not fun.

"Jake," Quil thought tentatively, "I need to tell you something, man." He was the only one left.

"What is it?" I asked concentrating my efforts to get there as fast as I could to sort this mess out.

"I've really been digging into the histories these past few weeks trying to understand all this shit about imprinting and I found something really interesting," he said. Quil always was a tribe nerd. After we all phased and he was left alone for so long, he really dove head first into them. I think that's why he took to phasing and the wolf lifestyle so readily and happily. After imprinting on someone so young, I could see why he'd want more information.

"And what was that?" I asked. I was getting close to my destination and I wanted this over quickly.

"Well, you're an Alpha, now," he said like I didn't already have that epiphany, "and they have certain abilities and privileges. And I think you'll really like one that isn't that widely publicized."

"What, Quil?" I was impatient with him, and I shouldn't have been. If I was going to be an alpha, I really needed to know this shit to be a good one.

"Okay, but you're really going to like this," he teased. Now he was just fucking with me.

"WHAT?" I roared so loud it came out of my throat as a howl.

"Alphas can choose their imprint," he said. And then he phased leaving me in silence.

The wolf settled and relaxed. But me, Jacob, the man, I didn't know what the hell to think. I'd almost reached the borders of our land and I phased back. I didn't want to chance others hearing these thoughts.

I could choose to imprint on Bella. Choose it. The wolf in me purred. He fucking purred like a cat. He liked that idea.

In fact, I noticed that for the first time since I'd phased, the wolf wasn't fighting me. All the hazy, confusing shit was suddenly sharp and crystal clear. I knew what I had to do and I could see many different ways to accomplish all those things-from the new born army to my relationship with Bella.

But would Bella want it? Would Bella want to be tied to me irrevocably? I wouldn't subvert her will in all of this, either. But what if she didn't want it? I didn't know if I could live without her. Maybe that's why it was a choice. The Alpha needed a dependable and supportive mate; one who chose the life. I'd have to talk to Quil about this more and get more details. But I had other things to attend to right now.

There were now two packs in La Push with opposing views on how to protect the people.

Shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me your thoughts and predictions. :)**


	12. Ch 12: Possibilities

**A/N: So I didn't mean to take such a hiatus on this story. I'm working on two others, currently. I need to finish up all three. I'm hoping that posting and some reviews will motivate me on this story again.**

 **Hope you have a happy 2016!**

* * *

I loved First Beach, but there were always too many people there. Especially on nice days like today. When I rode by on the motorcycle, I could see it was crowded today and I needed to think. I needed to just be by myself in a place that I knew a vampire couldn't easily get to me. I'd told Jake I was going to First Beach, but here I sat on a washed up log on Third Beach. We weren't supposed to ride motorcycles on the path to get here, but who was going to stop me? And the actual climb down to the beach, I was lucky I made it alive. No wonder it was always deserted. I wasn't looking forward to the return trip.

I knew Jake would find me eventually. He'd either scent me or the follow the motorcycle fumes. I figured he'd have to talk to the pack about what we'd just seen and learned from Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I thought about trying to get ahead on the makeup work I might have from skipping school, but I decided to begin a journal of all this crazy stuff, instead. Someone was going to have to write all this crap down. And I was pretty good at that stuff.

I pulled a spiral out of my backpack and began from the first time I spoke to Jacob on First Beach about the cold ones and the pack. The waves lapped at the shore as the tide rolled out, providing a perfect soundtrack as I poured out my feelings onto the pages. The sky was its normal overcast, but there were periodic breaks where the sun peeked through and it seemed to hold the rain at bay. I was grateful for that today.

It was clear to me now that it was Sam in wolf form that found me that night Edward left me in the woods. He carried me back to my father in his human skin. The gratitude was evident in my retelling. I wrote about the frustration and pain as my best friend cut off all communication with me when he phased. I noticed how my handwriting changed from loopy and pretty to jagged and harsh as my emotions changed. The pain I felt toward the overbearing secrecy of pack legends was evident in my scrawl as well.

Periodically I'd look up and see a bald eagle soaring towards the distant trees and a few times completely overwhelmed by the beauty of this place. I looked at my watch and realized I'd been sitting on that log for a solid two hours. I pulled my phone out and texted Charlie where I was so he wouldn't worry if school called to tell him I skipped.

 **I'm on Third Beach if school calls. I got irritated with Edward and left with Jacob. Don't worry about me. I'm safe down here on the rez. I'll be home for dinner.**

I heard a slight yip that I knew was a wolf and I turned to the trees to see Jacob emerging, in wolf form, with something between his teeth. I started walking towards him when my phone buzzed. It was Charlie.

 **Thanks for telling me. Is Jake with you now?**

Well, that was fortuitous. I quickly typed my response as I neared Jake who had stopped. He looked as if he were deep in thought.

 **Yes. I'll call soon.**

I put my phone in the pocket of my hoodie and stopped right in front of Jake. He was calm, I could feel it, but I couldn't think why he wouldn't phase. I looked down at the ground and saw the pair of shorts he'd dropped from his mouth. So he was going to phase back, but he still hadn't. Maybe his wolf needed something.

"Hey, Jake," I said, reaching up and petting him on his left jowl. His fur was so thick and silky. I reached my other hand up and did the same to the other side. He lowered his head so I could scratch behind his ears. "You know how much I love you, right?" He leaned into my hand and whimpered a bit when I hit a certain spot. He had an itch so I scratched it harder. "And you're so cute!" I said in a baby voice, scratching with all my strength. He lifted his head again and took a step back.

"You okay?" I asked. His head bobbed up and down and he looked down at his shorts. "What?" His head cocked to the side and I could swear he was smirking at me when all of a sudden there was a shimmer in the air and before me stood my beautiful, brown, and naked Jacob.

"I was trying to give you the hint to turn around," he smirked. I just kept staring at him…all of him. He was gorgeous. And huge. "Damn Bells, you better stop staring or I'm going to feel objectified," he chuckled. He bent over and picked up his shorts and slid them on. It did not escape my attention that they were about two inches lower than they normally hung. That perfect V with a slight happy trail. Shit! He ran his hand across his abs, just below his belly button as if he could read my thoughts. I was still at a loss for words.

"I hope you like what you see," he said taking steps to close the distance between us and pull me into his arms.

"Like is a _huge_ understatement," I finally said, smirking up at him. He was being flirty. I'd missed this Jake so much. He lowered his face to mine and gave me a kiss that was finally, _finally_ , like the one he'd given me in the kitchen that night in front of Charlie. His hands slid down my back and back up again, eliciting a moan. He stirred up all the butterflies in my stomach and his nip at my bottom lip sent a jolt between my legs. My hands slid down into his shorts and cupped his rock hard ass cheeks.

"Bella," he moaned out, his hands pulling me impossibly closer into him. He kissed and sucked his way down my neck. My hickey was almost healed, but the pleasurable pain I briefly felt told me it was probably back. God, I'd missed this. He wasn't holding back, finally. We stood there for innumerable minutes reacquainting ourselves with each other when I finally pulled away, breathless, needing some air.

"What happened to you?" I asked, smiling at him so he'd know I was pleased with the course the morning had taken. He lavished a few more kisses on me before he whispered in my ear.

"A lot, actually. We really need to talk," he said pulling me over to a washed up tree and having a seat. He pulled me down next to him and just stared at me for a few moments. A smirk played across his lips as his eyes panned mine, then dropped to my wonderfully swollen lips, and then over to the mark he'd just darkened.

"Bella, Embry told me that he filled you in on imprinting. Do you remember that conversation?" he asked. I just nodded my head, scared to say anything else. Had he imprinted on someone else? Shoot! Was this why he'd been so different over the past few days? Was he going to leave me? Was that mini-make out session we just had a farewell snog?

"Bells, if I could imprint on you, would that be something you wanted?" he finally asked with such sincerity I felt it in my bones. We were both straddling a fallen log facing each other as his eyes panned mine.

"What are you asking me, Jake?" Like it was even a possibility. My racing heart immediately dropped into my stomach. I thought it was almost cruel for him to bring it up.

"I'm asking you if you love me enough to want to be with me forever," he said picking up my hand and holding it in his. I looked into his eyes that were evenly flecked with gold and brown. "If I could choose to imprint on you, would want that kind of bond? Or, would you feel trapped?" he asked. So now he's talking hypothetically? Shoot! What was he trying to do to my heart? If he was going to dump me, he should just do it quickly. Besides, I'd been preparing for this since Embry told me about imprinting.

"Jake, why do you think I've been pushing the physical side of our relationship so hard?" I asked, biting my lip at my own pun. "Why do you think I've been practically attacking you every time we're alone? If you imprint on someone else, I want to have some piece of you to remember." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wouldn't that be more painful?" Jake asked. His eyes were full of concern. I'd seriously considered why Edward's abandonment hurt so much and concluded that I could always tell he was holding something back. I never got the full measure of his love and it made me feel like I wasn't worthy of it. I didn't want that to happen again.

"No," I replied, pulling my hand from his and twisting them both in my lap. "If you imprint on someone else, I want to know that I had you fully before fate took you from me. If you could choose to imprint on me, I would welcome it. Because then I'd know you'd be _mine_. It would erase all question and all doubt from my mind. And right now, Jake, I'm caught in a riptide of question and doubt." I said this much I might as well finish. I'd been so frustrated this past few weeks that Mike was beginning to look like a pleasant alternative. No, that was pushing it too far.

"I feel your indecision about us and it scares the hell out of me," I continued. " _You_ pursued _me_ for so long and so hard and then you pulled back. What the hell is that, Jake? I can't take the indecision any more. I feel it rolling off you in waves. It confuses me when you respond to me physically because in those times I know—I feel—how much you love me. If you imprinted on me…" I was talking with my hands and the grin on his face made me stop.

"So you want it?" Jake asked, excitement painting his face.

"I want you. I want _all_ of you. I'll want you for as long as you want me. Probably even longer." Since no one ever stayed around long enough to want me forever. "Yes, I'd want the imprint. It'd be a sure thing, right?"

He looked at me like he couldn't quite believe what I said, but excited that I did. My heart leaped at the thought, but my brain was confused by the questions he'd asked and the way he'd been acting for weeks.

"If you're sure, Bells—if you're really sure—I can make it happen," Jake said. "My wolf really likes you."

"Wait, what?" I asked shaking my head. I didn't understand what he meant. How could he _choose_ to imprint on me?

"I can choose my imprint. I just don't want to force you into something that you'll regret later." I was stunned. I didn't know what he meant or how that worked.

"How?" I asked.

"Umm, well Sam and I just had a falling out, and half the pack followed me so, now I'm an Alpha," he started.

"Wait, **WHAT**?" I asked. He wasn't making any sense.

"Let me get this all out and then all questions can be submitted in writing," he said, smirking as he continued on. I had no choice but to pay attention. "There are a lot of very strange things that come with being alpha that I never understood before. But Quil found something while he was doing his dweeb thing and actually reading the histories. He found an old tale where Alphas can choose their imprint if she strengthens and supports him. Bella, you've been doing that since the day I found out about Cullen being back in town. Have you felt it?"

I had. There were so many things I just knew what to do and how to do them. I felt urges and compulsions. It all started the day he phased back to human, but still had yellow eyes. Maybe his wolf did want me but the freaky imprinting powers that be just didn't work on us.

"Yes," I finally whispered, "I've felt it." I looked back up to his eyes and they were still equally flecked brown and gold. Was he both right now? "I want it. I like being able to help you as much as you help me." I did.

I helped Jacob in his duties and he _let_ me help him. I didn't feel like I constantly had to prove myself to him. This morning with the whole Edward fiasco, he simply asked me if he could talk to me. He let me handle Edward even when Edward had totally maligned Jake. When I told him he better follow me, he did just that and waited until I was ready to talk. Jake trusted me; valued me; and gave me enough credit to think for myself. I would freely bind myself to him because Jacob would never fetter me. If the imprint made that stronger, I wanted that.

"Yes, Jake. I want it very much."

To that Jacob's grin stretched across his face and I fell in love with him all over again. "How?" I asked. "How does it work? When can you do it?" I wanted it done now.

No time like the present.

"Well, it's like, a quarter done," he reached up touched the dark mark on my neck. "This is the first step. I marked you as a show of dominance." His eyes grew into round circles as he defended it though. "I honestly didn't know it the first time, though! I promise! I just wanted Cullen to know where I'd been. Today, well, that was—"

"The wolf," I finished for him. "I can still see him." I ran my thumb over his eyebrow. A growl rumbled in his chest, but it was comforting.

"He likes you a lot," Jake said again. That's when it really hit me that Jake shares a body with another being. Maybe when he's surly or sullen or distant it's because the wolf is near and Jake is trying to protect me from him. I loved his wolf. His wolf was fiercely protective of me. All the wolves were.

"I love him, Jake. He's what gives you the strength and power to keep me safe." And just like that, the gold flecks in his eyes visibly shrunk back, turning them deep chocolate.

"Oh, Bells. That made both of us very, very content," he said. His eyes were unfocused like he was contemplating something very deep and difficult to understand. I knew to wait for a bit. We sat for a few moments before his eyes refocused on me.

"So, what are the other parts?" I finally asked. He blushed a little. My deep-brown, massive hunk of muscled wolf-man actually turned red.

"We have to ummm…" he stammered a little. Then something seemed to click in his brain and he suddenly went from bumbling teenager to sexy, hunky steam-pot. Maybe it was the wolf, maybe it was an Alpha thing—I don't know, but a visible change came over him.

He stood up, pulling me up with him, and reached out to my hip. He pulled me firmly against hi body, demonstrating his physical attraction to me, as he moved his hips against my belly. I let out a slight moan, but I knew he heard it. "We have to consummate the relationship and I have to permanently mark you," he said, dipping his lips below my ear to plant a kiss.

"What," I gulped in some air as he nibbled my bruise, "what does that entail." My breath hitched again. "A permanent mark?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I pulled his jaw over and lined his lips up with mine. I rubbed against him to give him more friction as his tongue slipped into my waiting mouth. His hands dropped to my ass and pulled me closer into him, lifting me off the ground. I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his hips. That changed our alignment in a very interesting and satisfying way.

"I have to bite you," he said and pulled back quickly to look in my eyes. "It doesn't have to be visible when you're dressed, but it will change your scent." That was interesting. Why didn't we do that earlier? If it changed my scent then maybe Edward wouldn't want me so badly. Of course Jake said he just found out about it.

"Will it hurt?" I asked, not really focusing on his answer as he continued to press himself into me.

"Maybe," he said, beginning to pant, "but I'm hoping you'll be distracted by other things." One of his hands dipped under my ass and touched the spot I wanted him most.

"Did you have some place in mind?" I asked as my hands dropped down his chest and across his steely stomach.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," he growled. His hips bucked into me as he brought that hand around to the front. One of his fingers slid up my thigh and he pointed to a spot just next to my doo-dah. "This is my favorite idea." The thought of Jake's mouth being that close to my hot spot made me grind myself into him.

"When?" I practically moaned, grinding a little more at the thought of him doing more than just kissing my neck and then driving me crazy by leaving me all hot and bothered.

"Soon," Jake replied and grinding back. Our breaths were ragged and I almost asked him to take me here on the beach. "But I don't want our first time to be a rushed affair. I want," he backed me up against a tree and continued to rub his rock hard dick against my clit while kissing my neck, "to go slow."

With me against the tree, his hands were free do slide up the inside of my shirt and cup my breasts. I moaned loudly when his thumbs ran over my erect nipples. "I want to taste you." He licked my hickey. "Suck you." I could tell he made it even darker. "Watch you cum," he growled into my ear. Holy crow! That was hot.

I was on the verge and I think he knew it. His hips kept a steady and even rhythm, applying pressure to my new favorite spot while my shallow breathing came out in ragged pants. "Then, I'm going to fuck you and mark you."

The blunt, dirtiness of his words tipped me over the edge and the pressure he was putting on my clit exploded down my legs and up through my nipples. I panted and groaned out his name while he continued to push against me until my orgasm was spent in a rush of pants and moans. I opened my eyes to find him standing there with a smirk on his face. If I wasn't already flushed from cumming, I would have blushed.

"Yep, that was as good as I'd envisioned," he smirked as he removed a piece of hair from my forehead. "Then afterwards," he leaned in and kissed my lips sweetly, "I'm going to make sweet love to you." The look in his eyes was so sweet _and_ I had orgasmic endorphins coursing through my body. Why couldn't that be now?

"Oh, god, Jake," I panted. He was still holding me up by pinning me against the tree. "If it gets better than that, sign me up."

"Oh, it gets much better than that," he promised. I knew pack mind let him in on quite a bit of knowledge, so I didn't ask how he knew. He dropped one of my legs to the ground, and when I was stable enough, he dropped the other.

"So when?" I asked, still very excited. I pulled him down for another kiss, with which he complied. A howl sounded from the forest and he groaned.

"This weekend?" he asked and gave me a quick peck. "I need to ask Charlie's permission."

"Wait, what?" I asked, both shocked and embarrassed. I opened my eyes fully and looked at him.

"Bells, I'm basically marrying you. Don't you think Charlie'd like to give his consent?" his eyes were earnest. I had to hand it to him, he was brave, too. And he was right. We were basically getting married. "Charlie respects honesty and I don't ever want to lose his respect. Besides," he leaned his forehead to mine, "once we imprint, we may not be _able_ to spend our nights apart. I don't want to lie to Charlie about that, either." My heart dropped into my stomach resetting the coil of desire thinking about how often Jake was thinking about us having sex.

"But, Jake," I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, "it's just so…personal," I admitted. "And he's my _dad_."

He leaned into me again, his need still evident. "One uncomfortable conversation could mean we get to do this," he pulled one of my legs back up to his waist and ground his heat into me, "without running around hiding it like criminals." He was making me pant all over again. And Charlie did say "need to know." Maybe we could tell him just about the imprint without telling him how it's sealed.

"Okay, Jake. But not just for this," I panted and ground back into him. I opened my eyes fully and demanded his gaze. "I'm doing this for the sure thing. I want all of you, forever."

"Bells, you just made me the happiest alpha in Quileute history," he said as another howl echoed from the forest. He was going to have to go and he still never explained this Alpha thing.

"Shit," he said, "we gotta head back. I'm going to phase and then you can climb on. It's a difficult hike to get out of here and this will speed things up."

"Oh, I get to ride you already?" I asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Phasing with a boner is not always fun, Bells. You can stop that now."

"I could take care of that for you," I said, biting my lip and dropping my leg.

"You really want my new pack to see that right as I phase in? Because I can assure you that if you do that right now, that's all I'm gonna be thinking about," he explained.

"Good point," I said. I adjusted my clothes and ran back to get my backpack and spiral, peeking back once to see if he shed his shorts. He was right behind me holding them in his hand.

"Put these in your bag for me?" he asked, not even attempting to hide his nudity.

Shit!

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me your thoughts. I like hearing your thoughts.**


	13. Ch 13: The Gig Is Up

**A/N: TrickyRaven is shutting down and I've updated the story over there father than I have here. So I need to get it caught up here. I didn't even realize I'd done that.**

 **So, here's some Charlie POV.**

* * *

It didn't take long for news of the scene in front of the school to reach me at the station. I was proud of Bella for walking away from the Cullen boy. And I wasn't worried about her grades. She was too good of a student and too close to the end to mess it up now. I knew she'd be just fine, so leaving school early just one day wasn't gonna hurt none. Even missing a few days wouldn't hurt her this late in the game. She was being honest with me. And I trusted her now.

But, I had a role to play.

So when Edward strolled into my office looking like he had urgent news I put on my best game face.

"Chief Swan, may I talk with you?" he said in his best Eddie Haskel voice.

"I can't stop you in my public office," I said, not hiding my displeasure at the task. He seemed a bit taken back by my comment. I hoped my mustache covered my smirk.

"Sir, are you aware that your daughter skipped school the past two days with Jacob Black?" Damn but if that kid didn't sound like a whiney loser. He'd at least made it until day two to tell me, instead of sniveling here right after school yesterday.

"I am. She texted shortly after she left school yesterday to inform me that she left trying to get away from your smothering behavior." I caught him by surprise and he looked a little irritated at my comment. That was pleasing.

"Sir, with all due respect, she rode off with him on a _motorcycle_ ," Edward tried. Now, while I wasn't happy about my daughter riding motorbikes, she'd been forthcoming about her experiences with them. She'd been honest about everything she did with Jacob and she was never that forthcoming with her relationship with Edward. I understand that some of that had to do with Edmond being a vampire and not wanting to risk my life, but why would he risk hers? It seemed very selfish to me. It was time for me to give Edward Cullen a little piece of my mind.

"Edward, I think you're stretching the truth a little bit. From what I heard, she _walked_ away from both of you," I waggled my finger at him, "and Jacob made sure she had a ride by following her until she cooled down." I leaned forward in my chair to show him just irritated I was becoming with half-truths. "It was also reported to me that she was wearing a helmet when she finally did climb on the back of the bike with Jacob Black, who then called me to explain the situation." Edward shifted. "So, do you want to try that again?"

"I, ah," Edward stammered, looking extremely uncomfortable. I liked the fact that he had a difficult time reading my thoughts.

"Shut the door, please, and have a seat," I directed. I had a confidential thing or two to tell my daughter's vampire ex-boyfriend.

Edward did as he was bid and seated himself in front of me.

"Are you going to finish that statement you so eloquently started?" I asked, turning the heat up a little bit.

"Well, I knew she rode off with him because my sister and brother saw them a little bit later on their way to La Push," he said.

"Then you should have stated that, instead of misrepresenting the facts. Seems to me that that is your M.O. and quite frankly I'm tired of it." I ran my hand across my chin and cleared my throat. "That young man that you think is going to hurt Bella has done more to protect her than you ever did by leaving her an emotional wreck in the middle of the forest."

"That's not what I intended. I didn't leave her in the middle of the forest. She wandered there after I left," he tried to defend himself in a whiny tone.

"Was she in her house safe and sound? Did you break her heart by telling her half-truths that left her a broken shell of her former self?" I tilted my head and squinted my eyes at him. "Jacob Black brought her back from the oblivion you sent her to," I said as professionally as I could muster.

"Sir, I don't think you have all the facts about Jacob. He's," his eyes shifted, "he's just not safe.

"And you're the one who's going to give me 'all the facts?'" I couldn't suppress my chuckle. "Boy, your history is working against you here."

"There's a side of Jacob that you haven't seen," he whined, shifting in his chair. I gave him an assessing stare before I took a deep breath and began.

"You're right, I haven't actually seen him in wolf form, but Bella has." His eyes widened at my revelation of the knowledge I had. "And now that my daughter is _finally_ being honest with me, I believe her when she says he's quite gentle with her." Again, I tried to hide my smirk at the downright dumbass look on his face. "And, from what I hear," I continued on, "it's your kind that's been killing the hikers in the woods and it's the wolves that's been cleaning up the mess your family and kind left behind."

"I didn't know that you…" his mouth opened and closed again making no sound. I was really enjoying this.

"What didn't you know? That I finally found out that you're a blood-sucking vampire who craves my daughter's blood above all others? That your little trip to Arizona was because a demented vampire tricked her because your possessive side ticked him off? Or, did you not know that I now let Jacob sleep in Bella's room every night to both ward off the terrible nightmares she's had since you left her for dead, as well as ward off stalkers who _used_ to watch her sleep at night?" I watched as his mind ticked off all the truths that had been revealed to me over the past few weeks. His mind worked fast, but I was warned about that.

"Chief Swan, I only ever wanted Bella's safety. I assure you. I am irrevocably in love with her. I have waited a very long time for someone like her to come into my life. And I spoiled it all. And now I see her flirting with danger. Not only do I fear what can happen to Bella because he's a wolf, but Jacob _the boy_ might have some, well, control issues as well. What if they become too physical in another way?" he asked, shifting again. I knew his shifting and fidgeting was an act because Bella told me how much they have to do just to appear human. "Look, I came to you with my concerns." That lit my fire.

"Your concerns? Flirting with danger? You are the one who led her into danger. There's a crazy red-headed vampire out to get her because you killed her mate!" I placed my hands flat on my desk, half rising out of my seat. The wheels of the chair scratching on the protective plastic sheet accentuated the abrasive tone in my voice. "Pardon me, son, but I don't give one flying bleep about your concerns." My calm demeanor was cracking.

"I understand that you're upset. And I don't blame you, sir. But I have other information about Jacob that could change the way you feel about him." I knew it was coming, now.

"And what would that be? Dazzle me," I said.

"Are you familiar with the wolves' stories on imprinting?" Edward asked. That had my attention. Billy had told me there were other histories I needed to hear, especially if Bella and Jake were going to continue to get serious.

"I can't say that I am," I admitted. I figured I'd let him get his say and then ask Billy about it.

"Well, it's a bond when the wolf chooses his mate. Several of the pack members have imprinted already and I think Jake is convinced that Bella is his imprint," Edward explained.

"And this is a bad thing, why? I like Jake. He's like a son to me," I stated.

"I'm sure you're aware that Sam Uley broke off his engagement with Leah Clearwater." I nodded. I was familiar with some of the details, but not the particulars. It had been a very tough time for Harry and Sue when Leah took her anger out some very dangerous ways. "That was a result on an imprint on her cousin, Emily," he continued.

"Emily, the girl who was attacked by a bear?" I asked. Then it dawned on me what he was going to tell me.

"No. She was not attacked by a bear. She was attacked by Sam when lost control of his wolf." Crap. I was not prepared for that. That was _need to know_ information, apparently.

"Jared and that Kim? They seem fine," I said, trying to recover by showing my knowledge of the pack was not just surface level.

"But Quil Ateara just imprinted on a twelve year old girl," he revealed, with a sly smirk. I was shocked at Edward's knowledge and wondered how he'd been able to ascertain all that information. "What if Jacob imprints on someone and leaves Bella all alone? Worse yet, what if Jacob _does_ imprint on Bella? Aren't you just a little worried about what would happen to Bella if she were under such a powerful bond? I fear the purpose of the imprint is merely to populate the tribe with strong children which would essentially turn your daughter into a breeder. Is that the life you had envisioned for her?"

My mind was reeling at his revelations and I had to maintain my composure. "I'm going to have to seek a second opinion if you don't mind. You haven't exactly been trustworthy in the past. Your ability to spin the truth is unprecedented in my experience."

"Of course. Verify the facts I've given you, but please understand that I am only concerned for Bella's safety." He was trying to look me in the eye to show is sincerity. I still didn't want to hear it.

"And to be close by if Jacob does imprint on someone else, right?" I asked, not missing the point he'd made earlier. If I was honest with myself, that's the part that bothered me the most and I could focus my thoughts on that. "So what do you want? Why are you here?" I asked trying to get to the crux of the situation.

"I was going to propose that Bella stay at our house, with my sister Alice. She'll be safe until the current threat passes." I narrowed my eyes at him again. I couldn't believe his audacity, but I kept myself focused on my fear that Jacob would imprint on someone else and leave Bella.

"Well Edmund, I'll talk to Billy Black and see what he has to say about everything you just told me. He's the one who's been filling me in on all the histories. I'll get back to you." Whether it was because I'd called him the wrong name or I was dismissing him, he looked hesitant to leave. But I walked to the door and opened it so he'd get the hint. I knew the little stinker wouldn't go far. But I wanted him to hear what happened next so I didn't close the door to my office after he left.

I picked up my phone and dialed Billy's number. The phone rang a few times and he picked up right before the machine.

"Hey, Chief," he said. Billy'd finally started reading the numbers on his caller ID.

"Hey, can you meet at the diner in an hour? I just had an interesting visit from our cold-hearted friend. I have some things to ask you about."

"Really?" Billy sounded pleased. "Sure, I'll have one of the boys bring me up. Jacob is, well, he's indisposed." Charlie didn't want to think about why.

"Great, see you then. I hope all this stuff is resolved soon. I want to go back to normal life, you know?" Charlie asked.

"Chief, life a'int ever normal," Billy said.

"I think you're right about that, Chief," I returned. "Let's get this ball moving."

The diner was fairly crowded with the normal customers. I got a seat by the door so Billy wouldn't have to navigate the close space with his chair. I scoped out the place like I normally do. I liked living in Forks where very little ever happened, but I wanted to keep it that way so I always tried to be on alert.

I knew what I was going to order. Heck, the waitress knew what I was going to order, so I passed the time by trying to learn the new apps that Bella had put on my phone a few days ago. I lifted my eyes when the bell over the door jingled and saw Billy Black's grin as he rolled my way.

"Thanks, Paul. Charlie will bring me back. If there's a problem I'll call," Billy instructed. I nodded when he looked at me for confirmation. The kid was smirking at me with a shit-eatin' grin.

"What, Lahote? What's on that little mind of yours?" I liked Paul despite his reputation and minor skirmishes with the law. Being a wolf straightened him out and gave focus and direction to that calculating mind of his. He was smart. And putting his intelligence into fighting deadly vampires was a good use of his wits.

"It's your daughter, sir." His smile was wide and amused. "If Jake fuc—er… messes that up, I'm gonna be next in line. I just want you to know that. She's quick _and_ she rides a bike. And she doesn't take shit— er… crap from anyone." I liked hearing this assessment of my daughter who, just a few months ago, was almost comatose because a boy had dumped her. But darned if there weren't a line forming up to date her. I didn't know whether to be proud or get my shotgun.

"Well, Paul, I don't see Jake making such a terrible mistake. If that does happen, that would be up to her. She's an adult and can make her own decisions. Be someone worth having and that may come to fruition," I said.

"Is that your blessing?" Paul smiled, ignoring the potential insult.

"I'll let you figure that out," I said. Paul was smiling and nodding his head with pleasure.

"That's it, Lahote. Take off. We have grown up things to discuss," Billy said, waving his hands to shoo him away.

Billy and I got through our small talk and ordered our dinners. When the food came and we'd taken our first few bites, I thought it was time to get down to business.

"So what's imprinting?" I asked. Billy coughed a little on his food as his eyes flicked nervously to mine.

"That's what the little weasel brought up?" Billy asked before taking another bite of his burger.

"Yeah. He said that it's some kind of wolfy bond that turns the women into breeders and Quil Ateara imprinted on a twelve year old? Please tell me he got his facts wrong." I took another bite of my burger waiting for his immediate rebuttal. It didn't come so I looked up. Instead of the amused smile I expected my friend to have, he looked guilty. His mouth hung open, mid chew. It took a few beat for me to chew again. I swallowed hard hoping he was pausing for effect.

"Billy? Come on, now. Tell me it's a joke or a misunderstanding." My old friend closed his mouth and swallowed his half masticated mouthful.

"Now Charlie, he misrepresented it a little bit. But the imprint does exist, in part, to help the wolves find the strongest mate, to whom they form an unbreakable bond, in order to secure a strong progeny." He gave me the particulars of imprinting and how it feels for the wolves. "Isn't that what you want for Bella? Someone who will love her, be devoted to her, never leave her, and tend to her every need?"

"So she can give him a little of pure breed puppies? I hardly think so." I let venom seep into my voice. "And Quil? On a twelve year old?" Again, Billy looked guilty and he paled a little bit.

"Now that was unprecedented. That has never been recorded before, but he—" I cut him off abruptly, raising my hands to halt him.

"There's probably good reason smart people never recorded that sort of thing!" I exclaimed in a low but vehement breath. "And I don't want to hear any more. If there's a chance that Jake could imprint on Bella, wouldn't he have done that by now? And what if he imprints on someone else? Where will that leave her? Hell, Billy, it'd leave her worse than when the Cullen boy left because I can already see she loves Jake more."

I stood up to make my point. I took my wallet out of my pocket and plunked a twenty dollar bill down on the table. "I'll call one of your boys to come get you. I can't stay here and look at you right now." I left my stunned friend and walked out the front door. When I got to my cruiser, I saw Paul Lahote trotting across the street towards me.

"Chief, what's up?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"I just found out about this imprinting nonsense and I left Billy sitting in there. Can you take him back home? I need to go for a drive and clear my head," I explained not giving him any room to refuse me.

"Uh, yeah. Chief, it's not really all that bad," Paul said. "Not that I'd want it to ever happen to me, it makes the guys all pussies."

"Lahote, you better just stop right there," I said, ducking into my car. The last thing I heard Paul say before going into the diner,

"Shit."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	14. Ch 14: Imperetives

**A/N: So, while I need to finish up Theory of a Wolfman, my muse for this story strikes again. And I need to finish up Just The Way You Are, but alas. I have a problem wrapping things up. But I going to wrap up all three. This week is HELL week for a teacher. All kinds of end of school testing happening, but when that is over...oh I'll have all kinds of time and inspiration. Hang in there if you read all three stories or any combination.**

 **MarinaNamaste is my beta. She's amazingly awesome to me.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"No, Charlie. She needs to stay down here on the reservation. I don't trust the Cullens any farther than you could run from them," I said through the phone. I'd just found out about Edward's little meeting with Charlie, and dad's botched up explanation of what imprinting meant to the couple themselves. Dad and the Dick had basically said imprints were nothing more than baby makers. Shit, they're women with hearts and souls who can help the wolf be better protectors, better wolves, and better _men_ … not dairy cows. So it wasn't any surprise that Charlie wasn't too thrilled about the prospect of me imprinting on someone, even if it was his daughter.

"Jacob, she's still my daughter and she lives in _my_ house. You bring her home or have her sent home, I don't care how. But now there's a threat of that red head building an army and Edward's sister says they're supposed to attack on Sunday? I want her home with me!" Charlie yelled through the phone. It was loud enough that Bella heard. That so wasn't like his normal, calm demeanor. She held her hand out requesting the phone.

"Dad," she said, "look, I'm staying down here. There is no safer place for me than being here. The Cullens can't pull any sneaky stuff down here and the wolves will protect me better than any gun you have stashed in the house. I am your daughter and I do live in your house, but I am also an adult. Don't make me choose like this." I was proud of my girl. I didn't like seeing the agony this conversation was putting her through, but she was strong.

"Bells, please," Charlie pleaded. "You know about this imprinting? You know what this means?"

"Yes, Dad. He explained it all to me. This is well covered territory." I could hear his heavy, agitated breathing through the phone.

"And you're fine with the thought that he can just up and be bonded with someone else? I watched you fall apart once. Don't make me do it again," his voice was full of sorrow. Bella turned her big brown eyes to me and I nodded.

"Dad, listen. A lot happened today and I just found out that Jake can _choose_ to imprint on me. I've accepted. He'll never leave me. He'll never abandon me. We're going to make it final tonight." She reached out and grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "That's the other reason I'm not coming home tonight. Plans are in motion for the newborn fight and this will make me safer. They will all see to it; especially if I am an imprint." My jaw dropped at this new information and my dick twitched at the idea.

"Bella! NO! You're too young to making that kind of decision," Charlie argued.

"It's done, dad. You can't change my mind. I'll be in contact soon. We want you down here on the reservation, too. If that means you go to Sue's house because you're still upset with Billy, than fine. But you'd be a lot safer here, too. I hope you make that decision. I'm going now, dad. I love you." She pressed end on my phone and then shut it off. Then, she shut hers off, too.

"What did you just do?" I asked her, hardly believing my luck. Was it luck? Was I about to get lucky?

"We need to fix this imprint thing, now. If it's done, then it can't be undone and Edward will get the hint and my dad will just have to get used to it, right?" She looked a little worried. Billy's getting the paperwork done with the council?" she asked. I nodded because I knew Dad'd be gone all day working out the logistics of the second pack and the records for my voluntary imprint on Bella. But there still one lingering issue I hadn't worked out. I still felt like an obligation to her. I was so excited the other day, when I found out she could be my imprint, that I'd forgotten that her emotion could all be based in a mere sense of obligation.

"Bella," I said, "this is not what I had planned. I don't want our first time to be quick and rushed because Cullen made some threat." This time I took her hand.

"This won't be our first time, Jacob. This will be the marking." She looked up at me, and I could feel her sense of urgency. She really wanted this. Actually, I think she really needed it. She climbed up onto my lap and my hands fell to her hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked me straight in the eye. She must have seen my trepidation because she paused what she was going to say.

"What is it? Do you not want to do this?" I saw the fear seep into her eyes, and I could almost feel the hole she described in her chest open up.

"No!" I said quickly, "I want this more than anything! It's just that," I paused because I didn't want waste what little time we had talking about this. But I also knew I would always wonder if I didn't ask her. I had to just bit the bullet. "I want to make sure you love me for me and not just because I'm the first person to make you feel something after _him_." I tried to hold her gaze, but I couldn't. The wolf was angry with me. He didn't care. He wanted to claim her and fast.

"Oh, Jake," she breathed out, touching my face. She lifted my chin so I was looking at her again. "Is that why you became so distant? Is that why you pulled away?" she asked. I nodded.

"You said, that first night that you owed me so much…" I trailed off.

"And you thought I was just trying to give you what I thought I owed you," she finished my sentence. I nodded again. We'd always been attuned to one another, but we'd become much more in sync over the past few weeks.

"I want it to be more," I finally confessed. "The imprint will make it more, but I'll always wonder."

"But you'd do it anyway?" she said. It was a question, but she said it like it was a statement because she knew it was right. "God, Jake. It was that night when I realized that was the reason I was so in love with you all along. Who else stood by me when I didn't deserve any of it? Yeah, I feel like I owe you, but it's because of who you are and what you've done for me. That's _you_ , Jake." She pressed her little hand on my chest. "I wouldn't trade this experience and these terrible months for anything because they finally made me open my eyes and really see who _you_ are. I am so in love with you, Jacob Black—not because I owe you or some sense off gratitude. I love you for who you help me be when I'm with you."

My heart thudded in my chest and the wolf hummed in appreciation. She'd spoken the words I'd longed to hear. She cupped my cheeks with her hand, pulling me in close. "I know that, with you by my side, I can be anyone and do anything. You strengthen me. And that's figurative. I don't need you physically with me. I feel your support no matter where I am and who I'm with. I feel your strength and love even when I'm crazy mad at you. That's what I want to be bound to forever. I never felt that with him. Edward made me feel weak, frail, and stupid. I dependent upon him. With you," she leaned and kissed me, "with you I'm liberated," she whispered.

My arms snaked around her waist and pulled her in as I kissed her deep and long. My heart rejoiced and my mind was eased and I knew she could feel that, too. She sat back and looked at me again, her face grew serious.

"Our first, when we make love, can be planned and romantic. But you know Charlie is on his way down here right now. You know that we have very little time. And you know that I want this more than anything. I want you and I want you for certain. You're wolf wants me and so do you. Mark me," she leaned in and kissed my neck, "claim me," her lips moved to my jaw, "make me your imprint." My hands slid around cupping her breasts, my fingers pinching her nipples so she'd moan in pleasure. It's like my body was on auto-pilot, but it wasn't…

The wolf responded and surfaced. _Mine. Make her mine,_ was his command and I had little choice after that. Bella looked into my eyes and saw him there.

"There you are," she said to him and he was pleased she acknowledged him. "Make me yours," she whispered into my ear before tugging on my lobe with her teeth. It was two against one.

"Bella," I moaned, as her hand fondled my hardness through my sweats, "it will hurt. I don't want to cause you any extra pain." I was struggling to keep the wolf at bay. I wasn't ready to let him out yet.

"Jake, look at me," she commanded. I complied and the wolf did, too. "There is very little I can do to protect myself in this impending war. I am human and weak, and clumsy to boot. If all I have to do is suffer a little pain to bind myself to you, link our minds, hearts, and souls, as well as change my scent, then let me do it. Life is pain. Let me shoulder my share. You'd do it for me." Her eyes were earnest and I knew that every passing second brought Charlie closer to us and to him trying to stop us.

I placed my palm on her cheek, running my thumb across her lips. I wanted it so bad. She was right, we could do all sweet lovemaking later. "Fuck yeah I'd do it for you. And I'll _do_ you too, since you've made such a compelling case." My hands were already under her shirt. I pulled it over her head and kissed up her neck while I made quick work of her bra.

Bella yelped as we both landed on the floor of my little living room. I thought about going back to my bed room, but there was more room in here and I needed to let the wolf take over.

I hadn't planned on making the imprint official until the weekend, but then Rosalie called with the news of Alice's vision that the newborn army would attack on Sunday. Then, Edward's visit to Charlie made it a necessity.

I pulled Bella's jeans and underwear off with one swift movement and it left her laying naked and spread eagle in front of me. "Oh, my gods, there has never been a more beautiful sight," I moaned as I pulled my own shirt over my head. I threw it in the pile of discarded clothing along with my shorts. She was watching me, staring my naked body. I could smell her arousal as she moved her legs farther apart, inviting me in.

"Jacob, please," she said, running one hand down her stomach to the patch of curly hairs and the other up to cup her own breast. I almost came at the sight. I leaned over her, my dick falling into her glistening, wet folds and sliding back and forth while I kissed her fervently. I pulled back to look into her eyes, just to make sure she was sure.

"Bells, I don't want to hurt you," I pleaded one more time. I was having a really hard time with this last lingering thought. I wanted this—her—so bad. But I didn't want to cause her the pain that the first time brought. I'd seen that enough in the pack mind.

"Then make your wolf do it," she said. She brought her hands up, securing my face right in front of her, "mark me now! Do it." Her voice took on a tone that resonated much like an alpha's tone and the wolf obeyed. I felt him rise up while simultaneously pushing me down. I was merely an observer in the events that followed.

I watched as my hands lifted Bella up and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, spreading her legs and opening her up for my wolf to examine. Our hands grabbed her hips, and with little preparation or ceremony pulled her back onto our turgid erection that stood perpendicular to our body. She screamed as we broke through her virginity and we gave her no time to acclimate herself to our girth or intrusion. Anger flowed from the man to the beast, but the beast didn't give a shit. He pounded into her, staking his claim. I managed to convince the beast to move a hand around to stroke Bella where she'd receive some pleasure. The beast was pleased when her whimpers of pains turned into moans of pleasure and he allowed me a modicum of control.

I leaned us forward, placing a hand on the couch for leverage, I moved the other to rub her nub. Another gift of the pack mind, I knew it would help her feel the pleasure in all of this. Still pounding into her at a brutal rate I whispered into her ear, "Bells, how are you doing? Does it still hurt?"

"Jake, keep going," she grunted while I thrusted. "It hurts, but it feels good, too."

"He's going to mark you now. He's going to bite your shoulder. He wants you to be able to show people."

"I trust him, Jake. Let him do what he needs to do. He's wise and you need to trust him, too."

The wolf growled in appreciation at her advice to me. I could even feel a smugness coming from him.

"Jake, I'm gonna cum. Do it while I cum, please," she begged. I decided to do as she told me to do. I retreated and let the wolf take over. He left our hand on her clit, circling and winding her up. She was thrusting herself back into us. I felt the pleasurable burn in my nuts signaling I was getting close, as well. Do it, I told the wolf. Do it now.

I felt my canine teeth elongate, like they did in a phase, and we bared them. We buried our face in the crook of Bella's neck, inhaling her scent before we sank our teeth into the soft flesh.

Bella screamed out at the same time I felt her walls clamp around my dick. The sensations pushed our body over the edge causing our thrusts to become both harder and erratic, instead of the steady rhythm we'd been keeping. After we'd filled our imprint with our seed, we pulled our teeth out of her flesh at the same time we sat back on our heels pulling Bella with us.

A stream of blood trickled down from each puncture and the wolf lapped at the wound like we would our own wounds, snarling a little at the bitter metallic taste. Our hands pulled Bella close to our chest while spreading her jellied legs wide and keeping her mounted on us. We were still hard and our hands moved from her firm breasts down to her moistened clit, continuing to stimulate her through the pain.

"Bells, I'm going to make you cum again," I said because the wolf had an idea that I really liked. We lifted her with our hands spread firmly around her hips, thrusting her up and down. She understood what we were doing and began to aid us in our mission. That allowed us to concentrate on that little magic button on more time until she was calling out my name, this time in pleasure instead of pain.

"Jake! Oh, god! Jake!" Bella called through another powerful orgasm before stilling my hand with her own and halting her movements. She leaned back into me, panting and sweating and the wolf lapped at her wound one more time. The punctures were no longer bleeding and a thin layer of skin had already formed over the top of them.

I lifted Bella up and turned her around to face me. Sitting on my lap, she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a gentle and sweet kiss.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. The wolf was still close and I felt his remorse for causing our imprint to scream in pain as well.

"Why?" she asked. "I'm now yours. Do you feel it?" she asked. She brought my hand to her chest, just over her heart, and I could feel our hearts pound as one. I looked into her eyes and, just like Jared and Quil had described, I felt the binding of my heart to hers. While I already considered that she was my purpose for existing and my everything, my breath caught in my throat as the love I felt for her deepened in a way I had never anticipated. I never thought I could love Bella more than I did. But I was wrong.

"Yeah, I feel it." She could see it. She could see the depth of our love in our eyes.

"Then it was worth it." She pulled me in close. "Plus, it only hurt for a few minutes. Then it felt so, so good," she said into my neck before pulling back. She grinned a wicked smile. "We are going to be doing that again," she said, rolling her hip and leaning in to kiss my jawline. The wolf purred with contentment. He knew it was all him.

"You're going to be sore tomorrow," I predicted, relishing the feel of her lips on my skin.

"I know. But it will remind me where you've been and why. And that's a good kind of pain," she said.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you, too." We sat, naked and entwined on the floor for a few more minutes, kissing and caressing.

Then, the crunching of gravel alerted me that we weren't going to be alone for long.

"He's here. You ready?" I asked, moving quickly and throwing her my t-shirt while she extracted her panties from her jeans and slid them on. I pulled my sweats back up to my hips, but we donned no other clothing. We'd both mentally decided that we weren't going to hide what had just happened.

Bella opened the door just as Charlie ran up the stairs and his eyes went directly to the pink teeth marks visible through the oversized neck hole of my t-shirt that Bella was wearing.

"I'm too late?" Charlie asked. He looked anxious and little resigned at the same time.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Shit."

* * *

 **So?**


	15. Ch 15: Revelations

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. Work is crazy but wrapping up. My goal for the next 8 work day is not to kill someone's child. I think I can manage it. Maybe.**

 **June is a big travel month for me. I'm not sure how often I'll get to update. But I want this story finished before the end of the summer.**

 **Thanks to MarinaNamaste for her beta skillz. :) (I get to meet her in RL soon.)**

* * *

Bella felt him every time she moved—well, where he'd been. Sore was an understatement, but Bella didn't mind too much. It was a reminder of the intensity; of their bond; of their love. She was now the imprint of an alpha and she felt power in both the knowledge and surety of her shared love, as well as her new literal binding with Jacob. They'd been anticipating each other's words and actions for weeks, but the imprint transformed it into something stronger and deeper than she ever imagined.

She shifted on the blanket that'd been draped on the forest floor where she sat waiting for Jake. He was out with his new pack and Bella was absolutely stir crazy cooped up in the house with Billy and Charlie. She had to get out and Jake had agreed, on _one_ condition.

"I know what you're doing," Leah said with a smirk. Leah'd been sent as her guard. "You're sore and you're trying to get comfortable." Bella blushed, but she didn't deny it. Jake had chosen her; his wolf had marked her, she wasn't going to be embarrassed by the particulars of it. She was proud to be the alpha's _chosen_ mate.

"Yup," she replied, popping the P. She blushed, though. The new imprint hadn't taken that tendency away.

"So," Leah chirped excitedly, "spill, girl!" Bella hadn't spent much time with Leah, but she knew this behavior was very different from Leah's demeanor over the past few months.

"A lady does not kiss and tell," Bella replied in a light tone, sitting up and stretching a bit.

"Fuck being a lady. I want details!" Leah screeched. "I've seen his junk, did it hurt?" She didn't even feign shock at Leah's statement. Nudity was as much a part of pack life as the collective conscience. Bella was actually dying to tell someone something about what had happened to her. But Leah's last question made her think about how to answer. Did it hurt?

"Yes," she answered honestly, "but that's not what I remember." Leah tilted her head, prodding Bella to continue by rolling her hand. "It was all so intense. Jake didn't want to do it so fast, but I told his wolf to mark me and claim me as his and he did."

"Wait, you commanded the wolf and he listened?" Leah said a little awed. "How did you know it was him and not Jake?"

"Jake's eyes change when the wolf is close. And his wolf likes me; especially when I talk directly to him or about him."

"Huh." It was Leah's only response, but Bella could tell Leah was thinking about what she'd just said.

"I'm sure you'll see it all in his memories soon, anyway," Bella sighed. She was resigned to that since their first few encounters. At least Paul Lahote wasn't in Jake's pack anymore.

"No we won't," Leah said, her head jerking up. "He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Bella asked.

"No one can hear Jake anymore unless Jake wants them to. I think it started when I told him to feel instead of think, but since he broke away from Sam's pack, we only hear and see what he wants us to hear and see. It's crazy. He says he can still hear Sam when they're both phased," her voice trailed off.

Bella knew talking about Sam was still very painful for Leah. Bella didn't know where to take the conversation from there. She shifted again, feeling Leah's discomfort. Bella could tell Leah wanted to say something more, so Bella just waited. The awkward silence lasted a few minutes, but somehow Bella knew to just be quiet and wait. Bella knew how. The imprint had made her instincts about how to handle the pack even stronger.

"I know what Jake choosing you means," Leah's voice was suddenly rough and full of emotion. "I know that alphas can choose their imprints." Bella was shocked when her mind put together what Leah's already had. If alphas could choose their imprints that means Sam _chose_ Emily. This was something she had never considered. Bella didn't know what to say or how to respond. She just looked at Leah who met her gaze. Her bright brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I asked him about it, you know. Right after Quil spilled the beans to Jake about the imprint, I went right to Sam's and asked him about it," she sniffled and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

"What did he say?" Bella asked. It was obvious that Leah wanted to talk, and Bella was going to let her.

"To make a long story short, it's my fault." Leah picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. Some bark chipped off from the direct hit.

"How do you figure that?" Bella asked. She hated to hear Leah blaming herself for something she had no control over.

"It happened after Sam had been phasing for a few weeks and I was convinced that he was cheating on me. He was gone all the time with no explanation. Now that I know everything and how hard phasing is—he did all this alone. Alone, Bella!" Her voice dripped with pain. "And all I did was berate him and accuse him of things that weren't true." Bella held her tongue as Leah began rocking back and forth, hugging her middle. Bella recognized the pain.

"Emily was visiting one night when he came back after being gone for two whole days with no contact and I was pissed. I called him every name in the book and told him to get the fuck out. Emily chased after him to try to get him to explain where he'd been. That's when she was attacked. I didn't know for a few days because I'd gone out the other door and went on a bender in Port Angeles. It was the first time I'd done it and I felt like giving Sam a taste of his own medicine." She picked up another rock but didn't throw it.

"Leah," Bella started, but Leah held up her hand.

"Don't. Let me get this out." Leah took a deep breath and Bella crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees. "Sam phased and hurt Emily that night. He told me, when I finally confronted him the other day. He told me that Emily's biggest fear was that no one would ever want or love her after that."

Leah rolled the smooth stone around and around her earth soiled fingers. "Sam and I never recovered from my little drunken stint that weekend. You see," she looked at me, "he had never been unfaithful as I suspected… and I had. He was hurt and felt betrayed. And rightfully so." She closed her eyes in pain at the memory of that time. "He was so attentive to Emily after what he did to her. He felt terrible and when she finally revealed her fears to him, well," she threw the rock at the tree again, "that's when he promised to love her and take care of her forever. He _chose_ to imprint on her."

Bella was shocked. She didn't know what to say, so Bella reached out and again took Leah's hand in her own.

"So you see," Leah continued, "it's my fault." She paused for a moment, the enormity of her admission hung heavy in the quiet forest air. "And here I've been harboring this grudge and bad feelings for so long, when really Emily needed my love and support." Leah didn't cry despite the trembling in her tone. Bella considered her for a few moments.

"And that's why I admire you," Bella finally replied. Leah jerked her head up and looked at her.

"What? Why would you admire me? I'm a bitter harpy."

"Who's just learned a painful truth and has made a courageous decision. You're going to forgive Sam and try to fix your relationship with your cousin. I can hear it in your tone. You didn't tell me this because you need advice, Leah. You just needed a sounding board." Bella wasn't sure how she knew this but she did.

"I don't think they would ever forgive me. I've said and done too many terrible things," Leah sniffled again and wiped her nose.

"You're pack. You'll be forgiven because they're going to understand. They will understand the same way you now understand that Sam couldn't help phasing and running off for days on end. He had no way to tell you what was happening to him. If this is anyone's fault, it's his father's fault and the council for not seeing the warning signs and preparing him for the inevitable," Bella concluded. The more honest Bella had become with Charlie and herself, the more irritated she became with secrets, lies, and half-truths. Though she was neck deep in the latter as a manipulation tool for the upcoming newborn war.

"You know, I used to hate you, too," Leah confessed. "I could never understand how you could fall for a leech. Well, when I found out that they existed. I hated you for bringing this on us all. But Jake showed us the conversation with your rebel vamps and how Edward used a thrall on you. What a dick!"

Bella had been considering that a lot over the past few days, since that revelation. It made her feel much better about herself, to know she'd been manipulated on multiple levels by two people she'd trusted so much. Of course she kicked herself for trusting so easily, but she was glad she found out after she'd fallen for Jake. And she would have perceived the imprint in a completely different light had the order of events been altered.

"Yeah, he's a dick, but I wouldn't trade the experience for the world," Bella said and then chuckled at Leah's stunned face. "If I wouldn't have been so broken, I never would have seen that side of Jake that I fell in love with. I would have continued to dismiss him as a silly kid with a schoolboy crush. Without Edward's abandonment, I wouldn't know what true loyalty is. And, without his manipulations, I wouldn't know how pure Jake's intentions are. I couldn't understand Jake's goodness without Edward's…" Bella trailed off thinking for the right word.

"Douchery?" Leah offered. Bella grinned.

"Yes. And some day, I hope soon, all this will be worth it for you, too." Bella watched as Leah's eyes traveled to the mark on her neck. The eyes of every wolf Bella'd seen since the marking had been trained on it.

"Do you want to touch it?" Bella asked, moving her shirt out of the way so Leah could look at it. Jake had been very protective of it with Quil and Embry, but she didn't think Jake would see Leah as a threat.

"Yes," Leah whispered, her eyes not straying from the pink scar on Bella's shoulder. Leah scooched over onto her knees to get a better angle. "I don't know why, but I do." Slowly, Leah's fingers inched closer. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Bella recalled, "not even when he did it." Leah's hand lingered millimeters over it.

"It's almost healed already," she said. "It really didn't hurt at all?"

"I was feeling, ah, too many other things," Bella blushed. "And then he licked it. I think that's why it healed so quickly."

"Makes sense," Leah said as her index finger brushed one of the tooth marks. "Tell me if this hurts or feels weird. There isn't much written about this in the histories." The wolf-girl swiped her the pad of her thumb over the deeper canine tooth indent.

"What was that?" Bella asked. Leah jerked her finger away.

"What was what?" Leah asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Bella said, "I thought I heard…" Bella tilted her head at Leah. "Touch it again, Lee."

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly, but pushed her finger back towards Bella's mark like a compulsion. It was like, Bella's request was a command. As soon as Leah's finger made contact, Bella could hear Jake's mind.

"Leah, leave it there," Bella commanded.

"What was that?" Embry asked.

"I don't know," Jake answered. Bella covered her ears as a cacophony of voices invaded her mind, but it didn't help.

"I can hear them, too," Leah said. She hadn't phased.

"What the fuck?" Quil barked.

"Jake?" Bella asked. In her mind she saw the running and blurring of trees stop as the three men in wolf form skidded to a halt. It almost made her nauseous.

"EVERYONE STOP TALKING! Stop thinking, stop breathing if that helps. Just shut the fuck up!" Jake bellowed through their minds. "What the fuck is going on? Bella, is that you?

"Uh," she stammered, "yeah." Her mind reeled as she tried to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Whoa!" Embry voiced as Bella's mind pictured the marking and wondered if that had made this new mental bridge.

"Shit, you gotta shut that down, Bells!" Jake yelled.

"How the fuck is this happening?" Leah wondered.

"You tell me," Jake ordered.

"Leah's touching my mark. And apparently I can hear you," Bella exclaimed excitedly, both mentally and verbally.

"Shit!" Quil added, and Bella could feel his amusement at her slip of how she felt during the marking since her retelling to Leah was been so recent.

"Bella, quit thinking of the marking and imprint," Jake ordered in his alpha voice. Bella felt her mind jolt and the pictures faded like a movie theater had gone dark.

"Thank you!" Bella sighed. Again, she did it both mentally and verbally.

"Leah, you're not phased?" Jake asked, seeing Leah sitting beside her through Bella's eyes.

"No," Bella was completely flummoxed. The onslaught of information was almost too much for her mind. Jake had shut down her memory of the other night, but Quil and Embry were having a side conversation about Jake's form while Leah was feeding Jake images of where they were and what they were doing.

"Breathe," Leah urged. "It takes a minute to sort out. You're lucky you don't have Lahote braying away like an ass in here." Bella laughed out loud.

"FOCUS!" Jake mentally bellowed to Quil and Embry. Both of them obeyed, even though there was no alpha compulsion with the order.

Bella concentrated on the sights she was seeing, taking in the different points of view and then connecting them the different thoughts that accompanied them. Quil's thoughts were very analytical, connecting bits of visual information with previous knowledge. Embry's thoughts centered on smells and sounds. Jake's thought processes were much different and much more complex. She couldn't wrap her brain around it.

"Don't try," Quil said, answering her unspoken thoughts. "It's been ramped up since he's become Alpha and it goes so fast it'll make you sick if you try.

"Can you feel what he's thinking?" Leah chimed in. "He'll sent out impressions to whoever needs them." Bella shook her head, but they all felt her negative answer. She _could_ follow his thoughts, it was just taking a few minutes. Bella didn't like that they could hear her.

"Where'd you go?" Leah asked, looking over at her. "Em, Quil, can you hear her? Jake?"

"No," the answer came from all of them.

"I can hear you," Jake said to Bella, _but I don't want her to know that_. Bella smiled and Jake saw it through Leah's eyes.

"Bella, are you fucking blocking us out, but you can still hear us?" Embry asked.

Bella nodded and mentally reached out to Jake. "This is what the pack mind is like all the time? Shit!" Jake chuckled. Bella wondered of the wolf helped them sort all this stuff out. She thought this was totally overwhelming.

"Try to unblock them again. I want to know if you can do that at will, like me."

"How's it going? Are you able to sneak up on Sam's pack while they practice with the Cullens?" Bella mentally verbalized to all of them.

"She's back!" Quil sang.

"Not too good," Jake answered Bella's question, ignoring Quil. "I'm too scared to get close to them for fear Edward will hear me, but I wonder," Jake trailed off. His thoughts focused on the forest around them as he turned towards the clearing where Sam's pack had teamed up to learn how to fight newborn vampires. Jake could see what was going on, but he wanted to be closer. "I wonder if the mental block you have with Edward will work on us too, seeing as you're connected to our pack," Jake verbalized.

"Jake be careful," Bella warned. This was still all so overwhelming for her. She could do it, but her head was already beginning to ache.

"Okay. If they catch me, I'll just say I was curious and play dumb. Eddie already underestimates me. It can only work to my advantage."

"You hope," Bella said. She felt Embry and Quil chuckle. "Where's Seth?"

"At home with mom," Leah said and her face darkened. "She's not doing so well."

"That's where Charlie needs to be," Bella said, pulling out her phone. She shot a text off to Charlie. Bella's mind was pulled back to Jake's surroundings.

"They'll be able to smell you," Quil prompted.

"I know," Jake said, "I kind of want that."

"Why?" Embry asked. "I hate not being able to hear what you're thinking!"

"See?" Leah grinned at Bella. "I told you we can't hear Jake. Well, unless he wants us to. It really pisses Embry off."

"What have you two been talking about?" Embry asked in an evil tone. "Has Bella been swapping stories that Jake won't share?" Bella's mind went to that morning when Jake woke her in the most delightful way. Fortunately, they only got a view of Jake hovering over her with a very contented look on his face.

"Fuck, Bella!" Jake hissed. "You gotta lock that shit down!"

"I'm still learning this," Bella mentally shrieked, her panic rising. "I've never had to do it before." This was new to Bella because she was naturally mute to Edward. She didn't quite know how to feel about this new openness of her mind.

"I know, baby," Jake chuckled, trying to sound sympathetic. "Not that I mind so much. At least they didn't see any of you." Quil and Embry were mentally laughing. "Shut the fuck up, you two."

"Is your mouth always that vulgar?" Bella asked.

"Jake, you're close to them," Embry noticed.

"Bells, throw up that shield of yours," Jake commanded. She didn't know quite what she did, but something flexed and she hoped it worked.

"Yes, he's a fuckin' potty mouth when you're not around," Quil said. "You should punish him." Quil's stupid comment told them they could still hear each other.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Leah hissed. "If they can hear Jake's thoughts, they don't need to hear your dirty little homoerotic fantasies!"

"Shut it!" Jake ordered. "They can't hear me. Sam just broke through. They can scent me, though. I'm coming back to the blanket, Bells. I want to see if he can scent you. I know Edward will follow me."

"Jake, are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I want you to stay hidden," his tone certain and full of authority. Bella had seen this Jake before. It was Alpha Jake. The wolf and the man working as one. "Leah, keep connected to her mark. Don't let go no matter what."

"Got it, boss," Leah returned. She leaned back on her haunches to relieve the pressure on her knees and make herself a little more comfortable.

"Quil," Embry started, "you ever read about this freaky ass shit in the histories?"

"Not at all," Quil answered. "Bella, you are indeed something special."

"Shit."

* * *

 **A/N: Someone finally noticed that I end every chapter with some form of "shit". :) That's not an accident.**

 **Thoughts?**


	16. Ch 16: Gearing Up

**A/N: I'm in the beginning of my crazy busy month so I can't promise when I'm going to update again. I could have a ton of time to write on planes and waiting for travel. But then again, I may not.**

 **So, enjoy the web I'm weaving here. It's getting thick and I hope to unravel it soon.**

 **Thanks to MarinaNamaste for her beta genius. I get to meet her SOOOOON!**

* * *

"Dad!" her voice was frantic through my phone but I knew what she wanted. She wanted me to stay with Sue. I knew Sue wasn't doing too good, but I was respecting her wishes.

"Honey, Sue don't want me there," I tried to tell her that before. She told me that seeing all of Harry's old friends was just too much and to give her a few days, maybe even weeks.

"Dad, it's not that. I'm coming home. Jake, he's just…well…" she sounded frantic. I closed my eyes knowing the part I had to play.

"What baby, what happened?" My voice matched her panic.

"He's not himself. Since he's become an alpha, he's so…different. He can alpha order me, Dad. I got away before he could do it again." Bella was a terrible liar. Every word was tinged with truth.

"Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" I asked.

"I just crossed the treaty line," she gushed, "I should be to you soon. I just wanted to let you know. Dad," she paused as if she was collecting her thoughts, "I'm sorry I rushed things. I should have put more thought into things…"

"Shhh, baby. We'll figure it out. Okay? Billy a'int been talkin', but Old Quil has." I'd been going to the rez like they asked, just not to Sue's. Old Quil had a lot of interesting things to tell about imprints. He wasn't very fond of them himself.

"Okay dad, I'll be there soon." Her call ended. I didn't like the idea of her driving and talking on her cell, but this was important, the wheels needed to be set in motion. I had another phone call to make. I dialed the old, avocado-green, touch-tone phone. I listened to the tinny ring until he picked up.

"Yeah, Chief?" his voice was gruff and hurried. Everyone was gruff and hurried these days.

"It's happening. Bella just called. She says Jake has changed and he _can_ alpha order her. She's on her way here."

"Thanks for the heads up," he growled.

"I still don't like this, Sam."

"Neither do I, Chief. But someone's gotta teach him a lesson." I hung up the phone without another word. I waited for the call I knew would come. And, as if a fortune teller had whispered the prediction into my ear, the phone rang.

"Charlie? What happened? Alice can see Bella again." His smooth, silky voice still rubbed me the wrong way. I'd talked to him more and more over the past week and it became oilier and slicker each time. "But it's glitchy and sporadic. Are the wolves still involved?"

"Edward," I was irritated, "yes, you've been training them to beat a newborn army. Think, Edward. The wolves will always be involved." I closed my eyes and prayed for some patience. The boy had a one track mind. I really hated this part—teaming up with the vampire who was craving my daughter's blood.

"Well what's going on? If you don't mind me asking, Sir." Ah, the simpering fool. He thought I didn't see through it. I was never more grateful for my thick noggin then when I found out he couldn't read my thoughts. It had been the downfall of my marriage—not communicating properly. But here it was coming in handy.

"Honestly Edward, I _just_ got off the phone with her, I gruffed out. "Jake has made her a little uncomfortable and she's heading this way."

"I can head her off. Make sure he's not following her," he suggested. Man, this boy creeped me out.

"No. I don't think that's necessary. She's headed this way. You just stay where you are. Where are you, anyway?" I could hear the engine of his car in the background.

"Oh, I was just driving by your house. Do you want me to stop? I can help you figure out where to go from here." Well that little weasel. He'd heard my whole conversation with Bella.

"That won't be necessary, Edward. You may not be the first person she wants to see."

"Are you sure?" he pleaded. He just never quit. No wonder Bella had a hard time getting away.

"I'm positive, boy. Why don't you run home and talk to Dr. Cullen? Let him know about this development. I'll give him a call when we figure some things out."

"If you insist," he finally said after a pause.

"I do. And Edward?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't let me find you skulking about my house. Don't betray my trust like that."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Sir." Oh, I knew he wouldn't dream of it because I knew he was already doing it.

"Then let me hear your car accelerate again. And drive all the way back to that big house of yours way back in the woods."

"Oh, ah," he stammered. Sometimes I couldn't help but let him know I was smarter than he gave me credit for. I needed to stop that or it'd ruin the whole thing. But not quite yet.

"Come on, now. Let me hear it. You gotta give me a little more credit, boy." When I heard his car accelerate again I spoke again. "Now I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him to be expecting you."

"There's no need for that. I'm not _actually_ seventeen," he grumbled. Could have fooled me.

"Then quit treating me like I'm an idiot. That's what teenagers do to adults." Maybe that'd help cover any damage my pride may have caused.

"Fine."

Well, he dropped the simpering "sir." That was a start. I hung up without another other comment and I didn't call Carlisle. I figured I called him on the carpet and I was good for a while. He was headed home. I figured he'd send someone else to spy. I counted on it, actually.

Sue had made me some soup and dropped it off while I was a work the other day. She didn't want to see anyone, but she said cooking kept her mind occupied. She also knew that Bella was in La Push and I was back to my take-out diet. I pulled the leftovers out of the fridge and put some heat under it. It was lunch time and I thought I could make Bella some food for once. I thought some sandwiches would be nice, too, so I made some grilled cheese. I'd just finished when I heard the key in the front lock.

"Dad?"

She sounded okay. I hadn't seen her since I made it to La Push after her _marking_. I didn't like to think about it.

"In here, Bells," I called from the kitchen. I cut the grilled cheese diagonally, like she always did for me, and placed a half on each side of her bowl of soup. I'd just placed the plate on the table when she came in the kitchen.

"What is this?" she gasped, smiling big. I hadn't realized how much I missed her. That made this…this stuff…all a little harder.

"Well, given the time of day, most people would call it lunch."

"Funny. Who made this soup?" she asked skeptically as she pulled out her chair.

"What? I can't make soup?" I asked, feigning defensiveness.

"No. You can't. I can see you making the grilled cheese." She picked one up, dipped it in her soup and took a bite. "Great job, by the way. But who made the soup?"

"Fine. Sue made the soup." She'd dipped her spoon in and slurped a bite.

"I knew that," she giggled. "I had some the other day."

"What? Then why—"

"I wanted to see if you'd fess up." I chuckled as I tucked into my own bowl. We ate in relative silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna talk about it?" I finally asked.

"Not quite yet." Her spoon clanked against her bowl and she took another bite of her grilled cheese. She wiped her chin where some cheese had dripped and took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Dad. What's going to happen with all this? What if people die? This is all my fault?" I looked at my daughter and I all saw was the little eight year old girl who had fallen down at the tide pools and scraped up her knees and hands. It tugged at my heart.

"Bells, this is not _your_ fault. _Edward_ put you in danger. Since the day he decided to give in to his own desires, knowing it could ruin the lives of every single person around him. This is his fault."

"He tried to resist. He ran away—" She bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She was still defending him. I shook my head.

"Yeah, he ran away to Alaska for two weeks. But he came back. And while I'm glad he saved your life from Tyler's run away van, he still pursued you and wooed you to the detriment of himself, his family, and your personal safety. His protective and possessive nature made you three, very deadly enemies. And that has escalated into this." I waved my hands around in the air to indicate everything that was wrong with our world. I'd had a lot of time to stew on this. "I don't like this any more than you do. But it's gotta be done. Those newborns have got to be fought. And to do that effectively we've got to team up with shape-shifters and blood suckers to do it."

She nodded still chewing on her lip. "I just feel like I should be doing more." Bella didn't like her role in this whole thing. It'd taken a lot of talking by several people to get her to understand what she should be doing.

"Bella? Is that understood?" She nodded again. Bella rubbed her palms just like that little girl I still saw. "Why are your palms scraped up?" She shrugged. "Need to know?" She nodded.

"Who's out there?" she asked, nodding to the backdoor. "Do you know?" A crack of a tree from the back yard sounded.

"That'd be Emmett," I said, smirking. I did like that big guy. He was a hoot. And not a selfish bone is that bloodless body.

Then a yip echoed in from the forest. "That'd be Quil." I saw Bella smile. That was good. Quil was struggling with his imprint which is why Old Quil was being so darned helpful. As far as I knew, Edward hadn't found out about the actual marking. Everyone on all sides agreed that was the best thing.

"This was a good lunch, Dad." She was trying to change the subject again.

"It's gonna be okay, Bella. I don't know how, but it is." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more.

We went into the living room and watched some television. There weren't games I wanted to watch so I didn't fuss when Bella turned on some cooking show. I actually kind of liked watching four cooks have thirty minutes to make something tasty out of some very strange ingredients. Then, they kick one of them out. It was very stressful, but exhilarating all at the same time. It was competition, cooking style. It was better than watching the Mariners lose, anyway.

Things were normal. For a few hours, things were absolutely and completely normal.

"Graduation is tomorrow," Bella said after the second chef had been cut. It was time for the dessert round. My heart was pounding trying to figure out how the cooks were going to use canned tuna in a dessert.

"Yep. Glad your teachers let you do those assignments from home. You still planning on walking?" I didn't like the idea of having Bella so exposed. But we all agreed that the red head wouldn't make a move in that public of a place. And Edward was insistent that things look normal so we didn't all draw the attention of the Volturi. Whoever they were. I pulled the "need to know" card there.

"Yes. I want to do this. It's the only bit of normalcy I get to hold on to. I just feel it's, I don't know, necessary."

"You don't have to do it for me, Bells." She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth.

"I know. I'm doing this for me. I want to walk and graduate. I need to feel like I'm in control of _something_."

"So the original rush, because the army was headed here last Sunday, do you regret that?" I hedged. Jake had told me over the phone that he intended on telling me about the imprint and the marking. He explained that the rush was because Alice had said the fight was changed to Sunday. Alice's vision changed for whatever reason. Now they were coming _after_ graduation. The day after from what I could gather. I used to like Alice a lot. She helped me with Bella after she came back from Phoenix all broken up. Now I reckon that was just guilt since they're the reasons she was so banged up. And I only saw her visions as a way to control the people around her.

"No. I love him. I'm bound to him. And that's what I wanted." She looked up at me. "But he's so different. There's so much on his mind. I just don't get it. And I'm driving him batty. He alpha ordered me to shut up and I didn't know how to take that. So I just left. I told him I'd be back when I figured things out. I knew he'd send someone to look after me. He doesn't want to tick Sam off, so he won't come himself."

"There's a lot involved here and a lot at stake." It made my head hurt to think about it.

"So let's concentrate on tomorrow. I'll clean up the house a bit," she said looking around and smiling. I hadn't been that bad. "And then we'll go to graduation. Afterwards, we'll have dinner at the diner."

"Not the Lodge?" I asked.

"Dad, I know you think that's the best place in town, but I'd rather just go to the diner. We know those people. I just want to be around people I know." I nodded. I knew what she meant.

"I like the diner better, too." We watched as the winner of the dessert round was announced by making a tuna infused ice-cream with a cranberry syrup. I guess you had to taste that to really believe it was possible.

"I think I'll head to bed." She stretched and yawned. She pulled herself up and took her glass and my empty beer bottle into the kitchen before she headed up stairs. I sat there, watching the beginning of another episode of the cooking show when I felt eyes on me. I looked over at the window to see Jake staring at me. I nodded at him.

It amazed me how silent they could be. All of them were huge. He glided in the door and seated himself across from me.

"How is she?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. "I miss her." He was calm enough, but I could feel his nervous energy. He had so much on his shoulders. Broad and strong as they were, he was still only a sixteen year old boy. Man. Man-boy. He'd mated with my daughter. Mated.

Gah! I wish I didn't need to know that.

"She's nervous. She said you alpha-ordered her."

"It's not like I wanted to!" he cried. "That's what she hated most about the leech. She hated how he decided everything for her. But sometimes, I have to agree with the controlling bastard. She doesn't always know what's best for her."

"Don't I know it?" His head shot up as I said it. He knew what I meant.

"Are there ears?"

"Don't you know it?" his tone was snide. I had to admit he was good. Too damn good.

"She's fine, Jake. Go home. She wants to graduate with the rest of her classmates tomorrow."

"Am I allowed to come to that?" he asked sounding petulant. Damn he was good.

"That might be a good idea. Even if she's confused, if you want to fix this thing, you better show up for stuff like that. I'll make sure Sam knows I told you to come."

"I don't need his permission. I'm an Alpha now."

"Down boy. You know what I mean. We don't need the two egos clashing," I smiled at his scowl. He really didn't like being referred to as a dog. It was great for riling him up.

"I'm outta here," he said rising to his great height. He stood over me for a moment and turned, leaving as silently as he came in. This was all going to turn out well or into the biggest cluster in Quileute history. I was too tired to think about it anymore.

I trudged up the stairs thinking I'd try to get some shut eye. My little girl was graduating tomorrow. And she was, for all intents and purposes, married.

Shoot!

* * *

 **So? Leave me your thoughts and maybe predictions.**


End file.
